


Something New

by penny1990



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Miscarriage, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny1990/pseuds/penny1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia loves her life. She has a family, friends and her boyfriend, but when she meets Ichigo Kurosaki, she realizes something has been missing. Their meeting was the start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Students

RING RING

Rukia shifted in her bed, and looked to her side to see her alarm going off. "Ugh"

Rukia's POV

I got up slowly out of my comfortable queen size bed, how I wished today wasn't the first day of school. Summer was so much fun and I had even grown an inch taller. I rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

My name is Rukia Kuchiki; I am seventeen years old and today is the first day of my junior year.

I took my usually fifteen minute shower, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I love my black hair; I always had on stray bang out. My hair was about shoulder length, that's how I liked it, not too long, not too short. I hated my chest. Compared to some of the cheerleaders I was flat as a board. After I put on my uniform I headed down to the kitchen and I first thing I see is a red blob.

"Freeloading again Renji?" I said walking into the kitchen referring to the red blob. Renji had long red hair that was always up in a pony tail and tribal tattoos all over his body. A lot of people assume he is a trouble maker but he actually a really big pushover and my best friend.

"Morning Rukia!" He said with his mouth full. He quickly gulped it down. "You know how much I love Hisana's cooking" He said returning to his plate. Soon my sister Hisana walked in with a plate of pancakes and sat it down on the table. According to everyone, Hisana and I looked like twins, except she is taller and nine years older than me.

"No pancakes for me?"I asked noticing the pancakes were not being set in front of me. I gave the best puppy dog eyes I could muster

"Well I suspected you didn't have time to eat since you rarely sit and eat breakfast with us" She said ignoring my puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Rukia, you should eat with us" Renji added.

"You don't even live here dummy" I retorted. Renji and I have been friends since diapers. We seriously used to take showers together, we were that close. Renji parents died when he was fourteen, and since then he has been living on his own. He makes it a routine to come to my home and eat breakfast and sometimes dinner with my family.

"Good morning everyone" a tall man said as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Byakuya" Hisana said giving him a kiss on the lips. He smiled at her then took his seat in front of the pancakes.

"Good morning Mr. Kuchiki" Renji said respectfully. I smirked at Renji when he greeted Byakuya. He has always been intimated by Byakuya.

"Good Morning, brother" I said politely. Byakuya nodded at both me and Renji and began to eat his breakfast. Byakuya is Hisana's husband. I thought it would be weird living with my older sister and her husband, but Hisana was the only family I had. Byakuya is a tall man with gray eyes and long black hair.

Our mother died when I was born due complications. So my dad raised me and my sister on his own. I think my father secretly blamed me for my mother's death. My sister started dating Byakuya when she was 18. My dad never approved of Byakuya, probably because he knew Byakuya was heir to a huge fortune and he thought that Byakuya had no real feelings for Hisana. Not too long after Byakuya proposed to Hisana, my father died in car accident. Hisana was heartbroken that our father couldn't walk her down the aisle but she still got married and later on she was officially named my guardian.

"Come on Renji lets go" I said getting my school bag. Renji quickly obeyed by scarfing down the rest of his food and gulping down his orange juice.

"Thank you Hisana" He said bowing before making his way to follow me. "I'll see you guys later" I said to them.

"Rukia!" My best friend Momo exclaimed when she saw me approaching the school. I smiled and waved at her. Momo and I became friends in the beginning of middle school. Momo was a about my height, which everyone says is short. I don't know why. Momo has dark hair that she always puts in a bun. She is very pretty, considering she never wears makeup. Momo was only girl who was not fake to me because my brother is Byakuya Kuchiki. She didn't even know who my brother was till the beginning of high school. It's probably because of where I live.

I lived in a normal suburban area. Hisana did not want to live in some big crazy mansion, but Byakuya wasn't accustomed to that, so we got a normal 4 bedroom home, but the interior was decorated in Italian and French furniture.

"I can't believe we are juniors" Momo squealed.

"I know, another year closer to getting out of high school" Renji said happily. All three of us walked into the school courtyard. I looked up to see a big banner that read "WELCOME BACK TO SEIREITEI HIGH"

I looked around to see the same familiar faces. I even saw the two girls who hated me the most, Nel and Harribel.

They are both seniors on the cheerleading team and both of them wanted me dead. Why you ask? Because they both want my boyfriend. Nelliel Tu Oderschvank is head cheerleader and one of my mortal enemies. Everyone just call her Nel for short. She has blue green hair and brownish grayish eyes. Harribel Tia is her best friend and second in command for cheerleading. Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, and messy short blonde hair which have three braided locks. Both girls have perfect curved bodies and huge boobs.

"Hey Rukia" a voice said to me. It was Rangiku Matsumoto. She waved at me and I smiled back. She then joins her two busty friends. Rangiku had the same curves as Nel and Harribel. Rangiku has long, wavy, ginger-colored hair, blue eyes, and full lips. Rangiku is also a cheerleader and senior but she didn't act like her two friends. First, Rangiku is actually friends with me. I tutored her in chemistry last year and we became friends from there. Second she was not a slut like her friends even though most girls labeled her as one because of the company she keeps.

Nel and Harribel quickly scolded Rangiku for being nice to me.

"Oh stop it, Rukia is a sweetheart" I heard Rangiku say before I entered the school building.

We made our way to my locker, Renji and Momo stood by patiently as I put my stuff away. Renji was talking about his summer working for the police station and Momo was talking about hanging out with her neighborhood friend Toshiro, who was a sophomore at the high school.

"Ugh, look who it is" I heard Renji mutter. I smiled without even looking; I knew who he was referring to. Renji, actually all my friends, hated my boyfriend, before we started dating my boyfriend was known as the school player, but I didn't care for the rumors, he never gave me a reason not to trust him.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered in my ear. I didn't even notice he came behind me. I smiled and turned to see him. He had blue spiky hair and teal eyes; I think that is what attracted me to him in the first place. "Hello Grimmjow" I said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, I quickly kissed back but grabbing his shirt. He pulled me away much to my dissatisfaction.

"Not in front of the virgins" He said to me referring to Renji and Momo who were quietly watching in disgust.

"I need to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch" he said before kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and looked at him" I love you" I said blushing. He smirked when he noticed he could still make me blush like crazy. "Love you too" He said before walking away. I stood there breathlessly. We had been dating for six months and he could still take my breath away. He was my first lover. I gave him my virginity three months after we started dating. He still gives me butterflies. It's safe to say I'm head over heels for the man. Grimmjow is a senior at school and co- captain of the football team along with his best friend Ulquiorra. He is the most sought after guy in school and I am proud to say I am his girl.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate him" Renji said ruining my great thoughts.

"Yes about a million times" I said rolling my eyes and shutting my locker. "Let's go to class" I said hoping to avoid one of Renji stupid lectures about Grimmjow. Of course Renji never passes up a chance to bash on Grimmjow.

"I can't believe you let that pervert touch you" He started. I automatically regret telling Renji about me sleeping with Grimmjow.

"See this is why I waited so long to tell you" I said annoyed. I told Momo the day after it happen. It was easier to tell Momo since she is a girl, but it took me forever to tell Renji, because I thought the conversation would be awkward. Renji was like my older brother so it would be weird to talk about.

"Well, I think you should have waited Rukia" Momo said siding with Renji.

"Um, I am seventeen, I don't need to consult you guys about what I do" I said annoyed.

"I still think he is bad news" Renji continued.

"If you are talking about Grimmjow, then I completely agree" a new voice said. I looked over to see my friend Shuhei Hisagi walking over. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He then walked faster to catch up.

"Um Rukia is that any way to greet me, we haven't seen each other since school let out for the summer." He said. He walked in front of me and picked me up while giving me a huge bear hug.

"Argh, put me down Shuhei" I said. He smiled and obeyed. "Sorry bout that Rukia" He said smiling. If Shuhei wasn't so damn cute I would have kicked him but he was one of my good friends. Shuhei has dark spiky hair and a couple of tattoos on his face. He was like Renji, he looked tough but he is such a softie. Shuhei spent his summers with his father in Hiroshima so I never saw him during the summer. Shuhei and I dated for a year in junior high, but we never fell in love. We realized being friends was more comfortable and made more sense.

"Still want me to go with you to the Chappy festival next week" He asked. I automatically started smiling. "That would be perfect" I replied.

All four of us made our way into the classroom. I took my usual seat toward the back. Renji sat to my right. Momo sat in front of me and Shuhei sat in front of Renji. Our teacher walked in. She had dark skin and long purple hair and the most beautiful cat like eyes I had ever seen.

"Good Morning Class" She said smiling

"Good Morning Mrs. Urahara" Everyone called back.

"Hope everyone enjoyed their summer" She started. "Please look around you, notice anything weird". We all look around I noticed there are quite a few seats that were empty but nothing else.

"Well, the class looks a little short if you haven't notice and that's because we are going to be taking in students from Karakura High School."

Karakura high school was another high school in Karakura. It was smaller than my school.

Everyone started looking around and gossiping. "Last week a terrible fire started and destroyed half the school so we have offered to taken some of their students." She finished. She signaled at the door and seven students walked in. They lined up in front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself" Mrs. Urahara said.

"Hello I am Keigo Asano, I am a junior and I am single ladies" Keigo had brown hair and he seemed like a total pervert.

"I am Mizuiro Kojima, and I am not single, but I do prefer older women" He said making a quick glance to Mrs. Urahara. Mizuiro has shorter black hair, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out. He was very young looking.

"I am Yasutora Sado. But you can call me Chad" Chad had was really tall and muscular. He had dark brown hair and dark skin; he looked as if he was Mexican.

"I am Tatsuki Arisawa, I plan on joining your karate team and becoming captain" Tatsuki was definitely a tomboy, and I noticed Renji definitely caught interest in her. She had short black hair and a very pretty face.

"I am Orihime Inoue, I love food and making different foods, I hope all of you will try them" Orihime has long orange-brown hair which she wears in bangs behind her ears and with hairpins. She had big boobs, so she would probably join the cheerleaders.

"I am Uryu Ishida, I was number one in my class at Karakura" Uryu had dark hair and wore glasses. He looked like the typical nerd. But no way was he going to be number one in this class, I have that title. I made decided to make a mental note to find out Uryu's grades so that I wouldn't have to worry; that's when I heard his voice.

"And I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and that all you need to know" I looked up to see him. Ichigo had incredibly orange hair, but the most beautiful amber eyes I had ever seen. He was scowling which made all the girls in my class a little scared but they all thought he was hot; I had to admit he wasn't bad looking at all.

"Good, now you guys can just find a seat" Mrs. Urahara informed them. Ichigo made his way over to the last window seat, the one next to mine. I looked at him and noticed his muscles. I watched him take a seat and sigh lazily. I looked at him for a little longer than I thought about his name. "Ichigo?" I said quietly to myself. "Like a strawberry?" I said but not quiet enough because my new classmate heard me.

"It means one who protects, not strawberry" He spat. I was shocked that he heard me.

"Oh, well I have never heard that" I whispered back to him.

"Well, now you do, so now you can stop calling out my name" he said arrogantly.

"Don't flatter yourself, you have no idea who I am" I said proudly. I usually didn't flaunt that I am a Kuchiki but I had a feeling this man would try and look down on me.

"Why cause you are spoiled brat with the last name Kuchiki."

"How did you know my name?"

"While you were fantasizing about my name, Mrs. Urahara, said I was smart to sit next to the Junior Class president Rukia Kuchiki, but I feel dumber just sitting here" He said smirking at me.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB STRAWBERRY?" I yelled getting out of my seat. That word set something off in him.

"STOP CALLING ME STRAWBERRY, YOO YOU…" He looked me up and down then smiled "Midget" The whole class gasped at his comment. I almost lunged at him until Mrs. Urahara said. "Perfect, Miss Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki will have morning and afternoon cleaning duties" My mouth hung open "But Mrs.-"

"And I will need you to take Mr. Kurosaki on a tour of the school" She added "Now please take your seats."

I sat down and huffed and Ichigo did the same.

"Stupid strawberry" I mumbled to myself.


	2. Midgets and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia gets stuck taking Ichigo on a tour

Ichigo's POV

"Crazy Midget" I mumbled to myself. I couldn't believe on my first day of class I got stuck with cleaning duties thanks to a crazy midget. And she is a Kuchiki.

I knew a lot about the Kuchiki family. They own one of the biggest companies in the world. Byakuya Kuchiki is the current CEO of the company.

I looked over to the crazy midget, who was probably as mad as me. I smirked to myself, I was glad I was able to hit a nerve.

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time.

"Miss Hinamori, Mr. Hisagi, Mr. Abarai and Miss Kuchiki please find the students I have assigned to you and take them on a quick tour of our school." Mrs. Urahara said. I grabbed my bag and made my way over to my teacher.

"Thanks a lot Yoruichi" I said sarcastically to her.

"It's Mrs. Urahara, when we are in school, Ichigo" She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Yoruichi is a close family friend. She always got on my nerves though. She would ask me if I got any girls pregnant yet or come up with plans with my crazy father on how to torture me.

I stepped outside the classroom and looked around. I then spotted the midget waiting for me by the lockers. I smirked and made my way over. She was standing there writing into a little book which looked like a planner. She didn't even notice my presence.

"Yo!" I yelled. She jumped and her face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking me on a tour?" She rolled her eyes and walked away. I just stood there, was I supposed to follow the midget?

"Well? Are you not gonna follow are do I have to hold your hand to" She said with a baby voice. I gritted my teeth and reluctantly followed the evil midget.

The school was big…actually huge. There were so many different places and rooms. They probably had clubs for every type of interest. I looked ahead at my tour guide. Even though she is a crazy midget bitch, she had nice curves. She was petite which made her cute. I would admit she was actually quite beautiful but she is crazy so I won't admit it.

As we passed more rooms, I began to wonder where the library was.

"We have over a hundred clubs so if-"

"YO midget" I interrupted. She stopped and I could tell she wanted to kill me. She turned around and ran straight for my shin. I feel over in pain when her foot connected to my shins.

"Looks like I am taller now" She said hovering over me. "Don't interrupt me again" she said with an icy tone.

I quickly recover and towered over her. "You crazy little bitch" I yelled. "I just wanted to know where the library was"

"Well if you were patient, then I would have told you, the tour wasn't over strawberry!"

"Stop calling me strawberry, you midget!" I screamed. I could tell she was ready to it me again, I shielded myself and closed my eyes, but no hit came instead I heard a voice call for the midget.

"Hey Rukia" I open my eyes to see a tall guy with blue hair walking over to Rukia. I noticed how Rukia's whole face changed. She wasn't this angry girl I had been arguing with, she was smiling and had a glisten in her eyes.

"Grimmjow?" She said sweetly, that scared me too. "What's up?"

"Nothing, except I can hear you screaming from down the hall" He said looking at her and caressing her cheek. Her face turned red like a tomato. This guy must be her boyfriend. He then turn to me and gave me a deadly glare. I didn't understand why.

"And who are you?" He spat.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia answered quickly. "I am taking him on of a tour of the school; he is one of the new students from Karakura High."

Grimmjow smirked at me then went to forcefully kiss Rukia. I knew what he was doing. He was marking his territory. I could tell Rukia was a bit uncomfortable from the force but quickly hide it when she saw me looking. I simply rolled my eyes.

When they finally stopped sucking face Rukia finally answered my request. "The library is straight down and if you make a right down there, the cafeteria is not too far"

"Thanks" I said walking away. I saw Grimmjow stare at me as I walked away. I decided to ignore it. I didn't feel like getting into fights in this school, I didn't need to be known for fighting here too.

"Carrot top" I heard him snicker. I was so tempted to punch him but I decided to brush it off. As I walked I looked over my shoulder, and saw Grimmjow kissing Rukia with her pushed up against the lockers. I didn't understand how a girl who had such a bitchy and dominant attitude let a guy just handle her like that. But that wasn't my business.

After I took a look around the library I made my way to the cafeteria, I noticed all my friends from Karakura were at the same table.

"Ichigo!" Keigo called out. I nodded at him and walked over. I noticed I got quite a lot of stares from the other students. I just walked towards the table and joined my friends.

"Hey Ichigo, we were just talking about how great it was for all of us that we get to be in the same class" Keigo said happily. I knew it was Yoruichi's plan to have me and all my friends together.

"This school is so big" Orihime said happily. Orihime is one of my good friends and my ex girlfriend. We dated for a few months and that only because Tatsuki told me that she liked me. She was definitely a nice girl but I didn't have any romantic feelings for her. I broke up with her after some months and she told me she realized she didn't have any feelings for me romantically either. "I think that Renji guy likes you Tatsuki" Orihime said.

"Why would you think that?" Tatsuki asked.

"He was so checking you out as he gave us the tour" Orihime replied.

"I have no time for boys" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes. Tatsuki is one of my closet friends. We have been friends since we were five. She used to always kick my butt in karate. I am slowly beginning to think she is gay since she has never shown any interest in boys.

"The school has a well known chess club and sewing club" Uryu added. I am ninety percent sure Uryu is gay. I wouldn't call us friends more like "frienemies". I met him through Orihime and he would always ate with us, and we would always argue but he always had my back.

"It's nice" Chad said. Chad never usually spoke. He was definitely one of my favorite friends. We became friends in middle school. He helped me in a couple fight and I helped him.

"You guys were lucky. Uryu and Chad got a tour from that Momo girl and Ichigo, you lucky bastard, that goddess Rukia was your tour guide." Keigo said.

"I must say Rukia is very pretty" Mizuro added. I couldn't even tell you how I became friend with Keigo and Mizuro, it kind of just happened.

"I don't feel lucky she is a bitch" I commented.

"Don't say that about her," He said pretending he was hurt. "There is that gorgeous angel now"

I turned my head slightly and saw her walking in the cafeteria with Grimmjow holding her waist possessively. "WHAT!" Keigo yelped. "Who is they blue haired guy"

"Her boyfriend, Grimmjow" I answered. I notice them go their separate ways. Rukia went to sit with the other students from our class and he sat with some other people.

"So that's Grimmjow" Tatsuki said looking at him.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Well, when Renji ended the tour, he warned us to say away from the senior football players, especially a man named Grimmjow.

"Yeah, the one with the messy dark hair is Ulquiorra; he is number one in the senior class and the whole school." Orihime stated pointing at the table. There were quite a few guys and some very "grown" looking women.

"Why would he be dangerous?" Uryu inquired, he obviously enjoyed the competition.

"Apparently he has broken many hearts" Orihime answered.

"The tall lanky kid with the long black hair is Nnoitra" Tatsuki continued. "Renji just said it not safe to be in a room alone with him"

"So they are like the popular kids" Mizuro said. Tatsuki and Orihime nodded.

"With some of the hottest cheerleaders ever!" Keigo said drooling over the girls sitting with the football players.

I decided to ignore the conversation and my eyes made my way over to Rukia, who was happily talking with her friends. I had to admit, she was really pretty, and if she wasn't so mean she would be perfect. But what do I care.

Rukia's POV

"That Keigo kid is a serious pervert" Shuhei said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "All he was talking about was getting some action.

"That's doesn't surprise me" I said smiling.

"Tatsuki and Orihime seemed pretty cool" Renji added.

"Tatsuki's cute" I said playfully elbowing Renji. He automatically blushed. "Yeah so" He said trying to sound cool. I rolled my eyes and noticed a few of my other friend were coming to join us.

"Hey Izuru, Kiyone, Nemu" I said. Izuru had blonde hair and a very emo look. I met Izuru through Renji and Momo. It is so painfully obvious that he likes Momo but he won't admit.

"Still need a ride into town today?" Izuru said to me as he took his seat next to Momo.

"Yes, thank you" I replied. Kiyone and Nemu took their seats by Shuhei. Kiyone is a friend of mine, even though she is a total kiss up. I don't know if she is only doing it because I am rich or because she is just naturally a kiss up. Nemu is quiet that's why I like her. Most guys try to date her but she keeps to herself.

"Rukia how was your summer?" Kiyone asked. "Good thanks for asking" I said smiling to her.

She began asking everyone around the table and I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. I looked at Grimmjow who was talking with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra is the only person who I don't mind out of Grimmjow's friends. Everyone else seemed like jerks. I especially hate that he hung out with the cheerleaders. He told me I should trust him and I do, I just don't trust them. We never sit together mainly because our groups of friends don't exactly get along, so we sit with our own friends during lunch. I looked around more and my eyes met orange.

How I hate that stupid strawberry. I have to admit, he is really cute and has really cute eyes but he is such an asshole. He is nowhere as cute as my boyfriend. Grimmjow could probably beat up that idiot in a second. The only problem is that Grimmjow could be very rough with me sometimes, and even though I can handle it, I feel like he doesn't do it with love but I can't expect too much from him, he isn't the sensitive type.

I bring my attention back to my table. I look at Shuhei. He has always been cute. I remember having the biggest crush on him when Renji introduced us. I thought I could fall in love with Shuhei but I didn't. We acted more like friends. I still think he is incredibly cute but there are no longer any romantic feelings. I look at Renji. Renji has always been cute. He even had a very nice body, but he was too much of a punk to actually go out with a girl. He would like a girl for like a month then like a new one. This month was definitely Tatsuki. I smiled to myself as I watched my friends; I loved my life I truly did. Then my eyes wandered back to the orange head.

Ichigo's POV

"Class dismissed" Yoruichi said, sorry, Mrs. Urahara said. Everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and ran out the door. I sighed and sat in the chair. I would have to do cleaning duties. I looked to my right and saw the midget writing in her little planner.

"You two can go" Mrs. Urahara announced. Rukia and I practically jumped up in excitement when she said that

"What about cleaning duty?" I asked relieved

"That won't start till tomorrow morning, and you won't have to do afternoons since you have after school job Ichigo" she said.

"Yeah I guess, see you tomorrow then" I said picking up my bag, throwing it over my shoulder and heading for the door. I looked over at the midget who was put her stuff in her bag. "Later Midget" I said. I saw her snap her head up and reach for the nearest book. I ran out the classroom before she could throw it. "STUPID STRAWBERRY!" I heard her yell as I ran down the hall.

"I'm home" I said walking in to my house.

"ICHIGO!" my dad said running to hug me, I simply moved out of the way and he ran into the door. "Hey dad" I said ignoring him.

"Hello Ichigo how was school" My mom asked me when I walked into the kitchen. "Its good, nice place" I said giving my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Momma's boy" I heard my father mutter as he walked into the kitchen. Isshin Kurosaki is my dad. He is a doctor. We actually like in a clinic. Masaki Kurosaki is my mother. She stays at home and helps the best she can, around the clinic and also if a full time mother.

"Karin and Yuzu aren't back yet?" I asked.

"No they should be here in about half an hour" she said.

"I guess I'll see them, when I get home" I said "I'm gonna change then head out to work. "Today was my first day of my new job. My dad's family friend Kisuke Urahara owns a shop in town. Apparently, one of his employees quit so he needs help.

I quickly changed into a white V neck tee and fitted jeans with some white sneakers. I ran downstairs, quickly kissed my mom on the cheek and gave my father a head nod. "See you guys at dinner" I said running out.

"Ah! Ichigo, you made it" Kisuke said to me as he walked up to greet me. Kisuke had on a green stripped jacket and his favorite hat. He had blond hair and always wore clogs.

"Hey Kisuke" I said to him.

"Why so cold, I thought we were closer than that" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yoruichi told me you got stuck with cleaning duty at school"

"Yeah, cause she is a slave driver" I mumbled.

"I heard that" a voice said. Yoruichi stood there smiling. Kisuke and Yoruichi were like family to me; my dad has known them since before I was born.

"Come to the back, let me show you what you will be doing" Kisuke said to me. I followed him to the back of the store. Kisuke showed me around the stock room. I learned where all the back stock was and other important places.

"Mr. Urahara" a deep voice said. I turned to see one of his employees, Tessai. He is a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is corn-rolled and he has a large handlebar mustache. He wears a pair of dark shaded glasses.

"Yes!" Kisuke said happily.

"She is here" he replied.

"Goodie!" he exclaimed. "Well Ichigo, one of my very important customers are here, how bout you help me stack some of those boxes. I sighed as I did what I was told. I began to wonder who this important customer was. Kisuke couldn't be that famous that he had celebrities visit him. After I finished stacking boxes, Tessai walked in.

"The boss needs you to bring out a package for the customer" he said then pointed to a rather heavy looking box.

I sighed in annoyance then proceed to pick up the box. I slowly made my way to the front of the shop with much effort. I huffed and slowly put the box down. I looked up to see a young girl with her back facing me. From what I could see she had a nice ass and had great curves, from her height she was probably like 14, she must have bloomed early. "Um is this box for you?" I asked. She turned around and that's when I recognized the evil midget.

"Midget?" I accidently said out loud. Suddenly a little box hit me in head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME A MIDGET!" she screamed. I grabbed my head in pain. Man was she annoying.

"Why do you always have to be so damn violent?" I growled.

"I swear you two bicker like an old married couple" a female voice said. Yoruichi walked in followed by Kisuke.

"Now, Ichigo, Miss Kuchiki here is one of my favorite and most loyal customers" Kisuke said.

"And she is my favorite student" Yoruichi added. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care who she was, she was still a bitch.

"Now Ichigo could you help bring the package to Miss Kuchiki's car." Kisuke asked. I growled and mumbled some curses. I picked up the box and walked past the smirking midget. I finally reached outside where a beat up blue car stood.

"Here let me help you" another voice said. I looked to see who was helping me. It was one of Rukia's friends from lunch. He had blonde hair.

"Izuru, you don't need to help him" I heard the midget say.

"It's no problem." He said. "I am Izuru Kira"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" I said introducing myself. We carried the box to the trunk and set it down.

"Thanks" I said to him. "No problem" He said making his way over to the driver's seat. I saw the midget roll her eyes and then walk up to Kisuke.

"Thanks Mr. Urahara, please let me know when my other shipments have arrived" she said politely. "See you tomorrow Miss Yoruichi"

"Bye strawberry" She said smirking at me.

"Midget" I mumbled. She gave me death glare before she got into the car. The car sped off and I watched it leave. I had to admit the midget is actually cute when she is angry.

"Rukia" I said to myself before walking back into the shop.


	3. Man Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow antics begin to bother Rukai

"You are up early" Masaki said. She had walked downstairs to see her son Ichigo preparing his own lunch.

"Yeah, I got stuck with morning clean up for the class" Ichigo said as he put a bottle of Coke in a brown lunch bag. Masaki smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Well, it's good; if Yoruichi assigned you the job then it's probably good."

Ichigo scoffed then picked up his bag. "I'll be home around 3" He said. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

Rukia frantically searched her room for her other shoe. "Shit I am gonna be late for morning cleaning duty" she said to herself. Rukia then heard a knock at her door.

"Come in"

Hisana walked in wearing her robe. She was surprised to see her sister up this early. "Good morning Rukia, why are you up so early?"

"Oh hi Hisana, I have cleaning duty so I have to be at school early" She said she searched through her closet. "Rukia, what are you looking for?" Hisana asked.

"Found it!" She yelled holding up her shoe. Hisana just stared at her sister oddly as she put on her shoe.

"What time will you be home?"

"I have student council meeting, then I might hang out with Grimmjow" Rukia said as she gathered her school bag.

"Just make sure you are one on time, Byakuya already hates the fact that you are dating him" Hisana warned.

"I know, you think he is a bad influence but I can handle myself" Rukia said trying to reassure her. "I gotta go, but I'll call you later" Rukia said before she dashed downstairs and headed out the door.

Rukia ran into the school and took deep breaths when she finally stopped."I bet that stupid strawberry isn't even here yet" Rukia said to herself.

"Talking to yourself Kuchiki?" a female voice said to her. Rukia automatically knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Rukia turned to see Nel accompanied by Harribel.

"Hello Ladies" Rukia said in a polite tone slightly mocking them.

"Don't act innocent Rukia" Harribel snapped.

"Why I don't understand" Rukia said pretending to be scared. Rukia wasn't scared of Nel and Harribel. Both girls were taller and older than her but she knew they were secretly jealous. They both had obvious crushes on Grimmjow, and they didn't understand why he would chose to date Rukia, a junior with B cups.

"Don't think because you are dating Grimmjow or that you have money, that you are above us, we still hold a lot of power in this school." Nel said trying to intimidate Rukia. Rukia simply laughed it off. "You need to find a new hobby" Rukia said brushing off Nel. Rukia made her move to walk away but Nel grabbed her arm. "You won't have him for long" She said. What Rukia didn't know, is that both girls had two secrets of their own concerning Grimmjow.

Rukia pulled herself away. "Have a good day ladies" Rukia said before walking away from them. She hated those women. She didn't understand why they were after Grimmjow, but she didn't plan on leaving him because of their empty threats.

Rukia finally made her way to her classroom. She slid the door open to see a completely spotless classroom. Rukia looked at the chalkboard and the erasers and saw that they had been cleaned. Rukia looked to the seats and realized someone was sitting there. It was that damn strawberry. He was listing to an iPod and reading a book. She was surprised to see him, reading. Rukia made her way to him. She noticed the book was The Merchant of Venice by Shakespeare. Ichigo realized he was no longer alone in the class and looked up to see the midget.

He removed his earphones and flashed a smile at her. "Morning Midget" He said. Rukia automatically stomped on his foot.

"Dammit, would you stop that" Ichigo said as he grabbed his foot in pain. "Stop calling me a midget, I understand I am not six feet tall but that doesn't mean I am short."

"I am pretty sure you are legally short enough to be a midget" Ichigo snickered.

"Whatever strawberry" Rukia said. Rukia crossed her arms and walked away.

"Where are you going" Ichigo asked when he noticed she was leaving the classroom.

"None of your business strawberry" she yelled before shutting the door and leaving. "Midget Bitch" He mumbled.

Rukia walked into the hallway annoyed. "Stupid dumb ugly strawberry" She huffed as she made her way to her locker. Just as she was about to put in her combination she felt a hand around her waist. She was quickly spun around and her eyes met teal. "Grimm-" Rukia was cut off when he smashed his lips on hers. She was surprised but quickly kissed him back. He forced his tongue in and Rukia allowed him. Every time they kissed, Rukia was always overwhelmed by him. After a good sixty seconds of kissing, he pulled away. Rukia breathed heavily and smiled."Sorry couldn't help myself" He said.

"You scared me" Rukia managed to say. He smirked and fixed Rukia's hair. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked her.

"I got assigned morning cleaning." Rukia said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on the football team, all athletes have morning and afternoon practices." He explained. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. "Where are we going" Rukia asked.

"It's a surprise." He said. "Did you do the cleaning yet?"

"Well, no, I got stuck working with that Ichigo kid" Rukia answered.

"Is that why you were talking about a strawberry?" He asked smiling at her. Rukia didn't notice he was there while she was quietly ranting about Ichigo.

"Yeah, I don't like him, he is rude and annoying"

"Want me to beat him up?" Grimmjow asked finally stopping in front a door. Rukia smiled and kissed his lips. "No I can handle him" she replied. He grinned widely then opened the door and pulled Rukia in. It was a small room where there were some extra chairs and desks. It was the storage closet. "Why are we he-hmph" Rukia was cut off again when Grimmjow kissed her suddenly this time pushing her up against the wall. She allowed his tongue in and he greedily kissed her. He moved from her mouth and moved to her neck which made her moan out loud.

Things heated up from kissing to sex quickly

The sex was rough, very rough to the point where Rukia didn't feel any pleasure.

"Damn that was good" Grimmjow said as he finished, Rukia however didn't feel the same. The way it felt no longer felt like sex, it felt close to rape. Rukia pushed Grimmjow off of her. Grimmjow could tell she was upset.

"What's your problem?' He asked annoyed.

"I wish you didn't have to act like such a damn animal" Rukia said, she had never really complained about the sex before but the sex was getting more painful, she knew sex was a mixture if pain and pleasure but why did it hurt more than instead of it feeling good.

"Rukia, you know how I am," he said pulling up his pants. Rukia rolled her eyes and put on her panties.

"I am not so piece of meat, you can't just fuck me as if I don't feel anything, and I wish you would sometimes be gentler towards me, you fuck me as if I am some sort of whore." Rukia said.

Grimmjow sighed in defeat. "Sorry, but you know I love you"

"You say it but you never show it" Rukia said sadly. Grimmjow pulled Rukia into an embrace, Rukia tried to pull away, but he grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I mean it" He said seriously. The way he said it scared Rukia. She nodded slowly. He smiled and opened the door to the closet. He walked out and Rukia followed. "I gotta get ready for class, see you later" He said, he kissed her cheek and Rukia forced a smile.

She felt incredibly sore and a bit disgusted with herself, why did being with Grimmjow make her feel like a cheap whore? She had to admit she loved Grimmjow; he isn't like any man she has ever met. He is direct and he knows what he wants. Rukia remembered hating him when she first met him but she could not deny the physical attraction.

"Hey Ichigo right?" Renji said walking over to Ichigo's desk.

"Yeah" he answered looking up at the red head.

"Have you seen Rukia, I know she had cleaning duty this morning."

"I saw her for like a second this morning then she left" Ichigo said. "Renji, she's here" Momo said grabbing Renji's attention. Renji smiled when he saw Rukia walk in.

Ichigo looked up and notice the distress on her face. What's up with her?

"Hey Rukia!" Renji said greeting Rukia. Rukia smiled and made her way to her desk. She was incredibly sore and from the way she was walking and her friends could tell.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Renji asked worried. Rukia smiled and nodded. "I'm fine" She said trying to laugh it off. Rukia took her seat and Renji took his seat watching Rukia. He noticed Rukia slowly sat down and winced in pain. He would have to ask her later about it.

"Good Morning class" Yoruichi said starting class. Ichigo tapped his pencil on his desk as Yoruichi talked, his eyes wandered over to the midget next to him. She had water droplets on her face and her hair was a bit messy.

"Looks like you ran a marathon" Ichigo muttered. Rukia noticed his comment was towards her and rolled her eyes.

"You are an asshole you know that" Rukia snapped. Ichigo smirked then notice her neck, there was a dark bruise but he wasn't stupid plus his father was a doctor. He could tell the bruise was new and it was a hickey. He concluded that she must have gotten it this morning from her boyfriend.

"Hickeys aren't exactly hot" Ichigo mumbled.

"What are you going on about now?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"That hickey looks pretty bad ass" He said clear enough for her to hear. She quickly grabbed her neck then winced in pain. "Shit" She cursed to herself. She forgot to check for hickeys before she came to class

"You should have at least made yourself decent and covered it with makeup"

"Mind your own damn business, stupid strawberry" Rukia said.

"Midget" He said and as soon as the words left his mouth his face met a textbook. "OWWW"

He grabbed his nose in pain.

"Mr. Kurosaki is there a problem" Yoruichi said, and then she noticed the blood coming from his nose. She sighed. "Go to the nurse's office" He stood up and glared at Rukia before he made his way out the classroom.

Ichigo's POV

I walked down the hall of lockers, I didn't really know where I was going but I had to hurry, my nose was bleeding quickly. Damn Midget! I started to recognize some rooms and then realized the nurse's office wasn't too far away but I stopped in his tracks when I heard noise from the room next to him. The noise sounded like moaning and I could tell someone was probably having sex in school. My curiosity was killing me. So I slightly open the door to the room where I was hearing the noises.

What I saw shocked me. It was Grimmjow, the midget's boyfriend kissing on some girl with blue-green hair. I recognized her as one of the cheerleaders. The girl then broke from the kissing and made her way down to his pants. I backed away before I could watch the girl pull out his manhood. I quickly made my way to the nurse's office where I sat on one of the chairs.

I couldn't believe Grimmjow was cheating on the midget, the same bitch that might have broken my nose. But that wasn't my business, I refused to get involved, I would just have to pretend I didn't see it.

After the nurse helped me out I sat in the office, she said I would be excuse from all of my morning classes, and gym class but I had to at least meet with the teacher. I lied on one of the beds in the office and rested a while. I closed my eyes ready to take a nap but a voice interrupted it.

"Hey Strawberry" she yelled. I knew exactly who was ruining my peace. I sat up to see the evil midget.

"What the hell do you want?' I asked bitterly

"To apologize,… but you deserved it" She said.

"What type of fucked up apology is that" I said.

"Forget it, I was trying to nice"

"Be nicer to my nose next time you crazy midget"

"Stop calling me a MIDGET" She screamed!

"When you are normal height maybe I will" I snapped back. She was ready to hit me again but I was saved by the nurse.

"No yelling in office" She warned. Rukia huffed and stomped out. I smiled to myself, mainly because I was saved from being hit again.

I then thought about seeing her boyfriend with another girl, I began to wonder if she had any idea, he was cheating on her. I shrugged it off.

It was finally time for gym class but I was excused, however I still had to meet with the gym teacher and do something in order to make up for the day.

I walked into the guys' locker room. I noticed Rukia's guy friends all talking. They all looked at me as I walked in. It was probably because of what happen in class earlier. I notice Renji get up and make his way over to me.

"How's the nose" He asked smirking.

"Fine" I said annoyed.

"Look, you don't have to get mad, but you should stop calling her a midget." He said. I really don't get why she was so sensitive about her height.

"When she stops calling me a strawberry, then I will stop calling her a midget." I replied. Renji shrugged his shoulders "It's your funeral" He said before returning to his friends.

I made my way to the gym teacher's office. There was a man wearing sunglasses with black hair sitting at a desk.

"Mr. Iba?" I asked walking in.

"That's me" he said. He looked up at my nose and saw the bandage on my nose and chuckled. "What happen to you?"

"Accident in class" I replied simply. He nodded. "So I'm guessing the nurse excused you from class"

I nodded to him. "Fine, then you can help carry equipment, while the class plays dodge ball." He said. I agreed and left his office.

"Come on guys out to the field" Mr. Iba yelled to everyone. The guys in the locker room slowly filed out the room.

I made my way to a bench and sat in the locker room. I rested myself there. I would have to carry all the gym equipment which sounded like a lot of heavy lifting.

"Grimmjow!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and notice it was one of the guys on the football team, I think Orihime and Tatsuki said his name was Nnoitra. Then I noticed two other people one with blue hair. It was Grimmjow and another guy who I remembered was Ulquiorra.

"Why the fuck are you yelling?" Grimmjow spat.

"There is rumor going around that you are messing around with Nel" He said. He grabbed Grimmjow shirt and pushed him against the lockers. "You know Nel is mine" He growled. Grimmjow smirked. I began to wonder if Nel was the girl I saw him with.

"Chill man, you know I have Rukia." Grimmjow said calmly. That man was such a liar.

"I thought you were messing with Harribel too" Ulquiorra added. Grimmjow laughed out loud. "Oh yeah I'm screwing her too"

"Answer my damn question" Nnoitra said annoyed. "No," He answered. "I know Nel is yours" Nnoitra let go. "Sorry about that" he said calming down.

"Problem solved, now let's go out to the field" Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow and Nnoitra followed behind him. I couldn't believe Grimmjow openly admitted that he cheated on Rukia. I concluded that Harribel must have been the girl I saw him with earlier.

I finally got up and made my way to the field.

"Hey Rukia" was the first thing heard when I walked out. It was Grimmjow. He was making his way over to Rukia. She looked a little mad at him. I saw him caress her face, then she brushed his hand away, just as she was going to walk away he grabbed her arm forcefully and he pulled her back. A part of me was ready to jump up and say something but what could I say?

I notice her yank her arm away then say something to him before she walked away. I smiled to myself. It looks like the midget can handle herself.

"Grimmjow looks so good" I heard a girl say. I looked up to see the girl from before. The one Grimmjow was messing around with. She was with two other girls. One girl had blonde hair and dark skin, and the other one had strawberry blonde hair.

I looked at them curiously. The strawberry blonde one did not seem concerned with Grimmjow she just rolled her eyes at the other two.

"Staring at the senior cheerleaders?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned and notice it was a guy from my class. He had black spiky hair and a 69 tattooed on his face.

"Not really" I said

"Its normal to stare at them, they are hot, especially Rangiku" He said.

"I guess" I said, and then I decided to be a little nosy. "So what are their names?"

"The strawberry blonde is Rangiku, the dark skin one is Harribel and the one with the blue hair is Nel" He explained. My mouth dropped when he said that. So the one, I saw Grimmjow with was Nel, his friend's girl, but he also admitted he was messing with Harribel. Did both girls know they were helping Grimmjow serial cheat on Rukia?

"Thanks…uh"

"I'm Shuhei Hisagi" He said introducing himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" I stated. He nodded "Nice to meet you, I better get back to class." Shuhei said before joining his class. I watched him join Renji and Izuru; they were talking to the midget. She was smiling and laughing with them. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though she was a bitch, no one deserves to be cheated on.

I watched the class which was co-ed for the day. It was boys vs. girls. I notice Rukia was extremely athletic. I smiled watching her. She had a lot of pent up anger in such a little body. She and Tatsuki were the best girls on their team. I noticed her and Tatsuki had teamed up for the girls to beat the boys. It was funny to watch. Renji and Shuhei were the best guys on their team, and they struggled to beat Rukia and Tatsuki. Finally Tatsuki hit Renji and Rukia caught Shuhei's ball.

"Girls WIN!" Mr. Iba announced. I smiled as Rukia and Tatsuki gave each other high fives. I had a feeling these two girls would form a friendship all about beating on men. I looked over to the seniors who were playing volley ball. Grimmjow wasn't playing though he was busy talking to some girl. He was such an asshole. I noticed Rukia was looking at him but she just rolled her eyes at it and went back to the game.

"See you guys Monday" Yoruichi said as she dismissed class for the day. I looked over at Rukia who had covered up her hickey.

"Rukia?" I said out loud. She looked at me puzzled and a bit shocked. "Yeah?"

"I'll stop calling you midget, as long as you don't call me strawberry" I said to her. She still had her shocked expression. "Well, what do you say?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry, but it was weird hearing you say my name" she said. She smiled a little which made her look cute

"Well, as long as you call me Ichigo, I will call you Rukia" I said pretending that I didn't think she was really cute.

"Deal" She said holding out her hand. I took it and shook her hand. It was weird, her hand fit perfectly in mine, and it was nice.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry about your nose" she said as she stood up.

"Its cool, but I'm glad we can call a truce" I said rubbing my nose. Rukia nodded. "Well, bye Ichigo" She said running out. I picked my bag and walked out. I headed to my locker where Chad stood waiting for me.

"Hey Chad"

"Hey Ichigo, how is your nose" he asked.

"Better" I said smiling. I realized Rukia wasn't bad, she was actually okay. I did feel bad about her situation with Grimmjow. I looked over and noticed Rukia at her locker. Her locker was really close to mine. Then I noticed her boyfriend smugly making his way over to her.

"Hey babe" He said to her. His hands made his way to her ass and she jumped. "Pig" I mumbled.

"What is it Grimmjow" She replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I want to make it up to you, let's hang out tomorrow."

"I thought we were hanging out tonight?" She asked angry. "Cant babe, got an away game"

"Why don't I come?" She said. He simply shook his head. "No girlfriends on the road." He explained. I laughed to myself. I wasn't stupid. The cheerleaders go with the football players to the away games he probably didn't want her there, while he was flirting with Nel or Harribel.

"Sure" She said obviously mad. He smiled at her "Don't be like that" He said kissing her on the cheek. She sighed and smiled at him. "It's fine, just go" He smiled back and grabbed her face and kissed her.

I rolled my eyes at them. Rukia was obviously not smart enough to see this he was a man whore but I guess it can't be helped, what is done in the dark, will come to the light.

"Let's go Chad" I said as I gathered my stuff and headed home.


	4. Chappy World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia goes to Chappy world with Ichigo and Yuzu

It was Sunday morning, Rukia smiled happily as she fixed her hair up into a clip. She hummed her favorite Chappy theme song as she danced in front of the mirror. Today the Chappy World Amusement park had come to Karakura and she was so excited for it. She went every year since she could remember. Hisana always pre ordered her ticket when she was younger, but once Hisana married Byakuya, he was able to get her a VIP pass to Chappy World. This year she was going with Shuhei. All of her friends thought her obsession with a cartoon rabbit was weird even Shuhei did but he believed that everyone had one weird obsession.

Rukia looked over to her phone that was vibrating on her night stand. She skipped over to her phone and saw that Shuhei's name was flashing on the screen. Rukia squealed and picked it up.

"Hey Shuhei, are you on your way?" Rukia asked excited.

"No I'm not..." He said then started coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"I'm sorry, I woke up sick, and my mom says I should stay in, so I can't take you to Chappy World" He replied.

"Oh" Rukia said sadly.

"I'm really sorry Rukia" He apologized and coughing harder.

"It's okay, just feel better, I'll go by myself" Rukia said.

"Okay, have fun, and take pictures" He said, Rukia smiled. Shuhei was always such a sweet friend.

"Okay, I should get going soon"

"Alright Bye Rukia"

"Bye" Rukia said before ending the call. She sighed to herself and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white and purple shirt with Chappy in the middle, a long sleeve white shirt under, skinny light blue jeans and purple flats. Rukia slowly rolled up her sleeves and looked at her dark bruise. Her thoughts drifted to last night.

Grimmjow and Rukia spent most of Saturday. At the end of the day she went back to his apartment. He of course wanted to have sex. Rukia warned him to be gentle. Grimmjow and his animal instincts did not listen and when she tried to wiggle away her grabbed her wrist with his tight grip. Rukia then slapped him and he came to his senses.

He touched his face then looked at Rukia surprised.

"I told you not to be so rough with me" Rukia said covering her naked body with his sheets. He stared at her for a minute then walked out of the room.

Rukia sighed to herself then put her clothes on. She walked to the living room to see Grimmjow sitting at his kitchen table.

"I guess I'll leave." Rukia said. She gave him one more look then proceeded to the door

"I'm sorry Rukia" He said. Rukia turned around and looked at him. He looked upset. "I don't wanna lose you, I guess I'm an id-"

"No sex for a month" Rukia said interrupting him. He looked up at her.

"That's your punishment" Rukia said smiling at him. He smirked at her and kissed her cheek.

"You are the only girl I let punish me" He said walking up to her. He tried to take her hand but she flinched and grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"My wrist, you kind of hurt me" Rukia said rubbing her wrist. Grimmjow took her arm and brought his lips to her wrist and kissed it. "Does it feel better now" He said smoothly. Rukia blushed and nodded. She hated how smooth he was, and how his voice could make her forget his mistakes.

Rukia covered up the bruise and grabbed her purse and ran out her bedroom. Rukia made her way downstairs and tried to rush past the kitchen, but Hisana stopped her.

"Rukia, are you leaving already?" Hisana asked.

"Yes, Hisana" Rukia answered annoyed.

"Where is Shuhei? I have seen him in months"

"He isn't coming, he is sick"

"So you are going to Chappy World by yourself?" Hisana asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Hisana, I'm seventeen, I am almost an adult" Rukia exclaimed.

"Well call me when you get there and when you leave." Hisana demanded. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Okay 'MOM', I will be sure to call" Rukia said making her way out. "Bye Hisana". Rukia closed her front door and ran down the sidewalk excited. Rukia started about all the rides, petting zoo and the cotton candy. Rukia was running and smiling she didn't see the little girl coming. Rukia and the girl crashed into each other. Rukia feel flat on her butt.

"I'm so sorry" a sweet voice said to her. Rukia looked up to see a young girl with short brown hair and a red clip.

"No, its okay I should have watched where I was going" She said comforting the girl. Rukia noticed she was wearing the same Chappy shirt as her.

"YUZU!" a male voice shouted. The little girl turned and smiled. Rukia looked up and notice the familiar orange head.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said surprised to see him.

"Rukia?" he then looked at Yuzu who was on her knees and helped her up. "Yuzu why did you run off?" he asked with his usual scowl.

"I'm sorry I go excited." Yuzu said, "Do you know her Ichigo?" she asked referring to Rukia.

"Yeah, she is in my class." Ichigo answered. Rukia watched the exchange.

"Is this your sister?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded. "Yuzu this is Rukia" Yuzu smiled and then looked at Rukia's shirt.

"I have the same one" Yuzu chirped happily. Rukia smiled at her. "Are you going to Chappy World?"Rukia asked.

"Yeah, Yuzu loves Chappy" Ichigo answered.

"I'm going too" Rukia said looking at Yuzu. Yuzu eyes lit up with excitement. "Do you have a little sister too" Ichigo asked looking around.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well you can't be going to Chappy world by yourself."

"Yes I am, actually I have been going every year since I was little" Rukia snapped. Ichigo chuckled to himself. Rukia frowned at him. "What's so funny strawberry?"

"Hey, I thought no more 'strawberry'…midget" He argued. Rukia was ready to retort when Yuzu spoke up.

"Ichigo, we have to hurry or we will be on line forever." Yuzu pleaded. Ichigo grunted in annoyance. "I don't understand why it's so important that we get to Chappy world."

Rukia was ready to retort when Yuzu spoke up. "Chappy is one of the coolest cartoon characters ever created!" she said slightly raising her voice. This scared him since she was always timid. Rukia smiled at her and agreed. "That's right Yuzu."

"Whatever" Ichigo said walking forward. Yuzu and Rukia quickly followed.

"Hey Yuzu"

"Yes Rukia?"

"How about you guys stick with me, I have VIP access."Rukia suggested.

"VIP? Are you sure?" Yuzu asked excited.

"Of course, it would be fun to have someone to enjoy Chappy World with."

"What's VIP like?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I don't have to wait on lines, and I get access to the all you can eat buffet" Rukia explained. Yuzu got excited hearing all of this. Yuzu ran faster and passed Ichigo. "I'm so excited" she yelped. Rukia chuckled and walked up by Ichigo.

"So you are taking your sister to Chappy World?" Rukia asked him.

"Yeah, my other sister hurt her ankle a couple of days ago, so my mom had to stay home and she asked me to take Yuzu."

"Another sister?"

"Yeah her name is Karin; she is nothing like Yuzu, even though they are twins."

"A twin, that must be cool" Rukia said

"Yeah, fraternal though" he added. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I have an older sister, her name is Hisana."

"What about Byakuya?"

"How do you know about my brother?"

"He is CEO of one of the biggest companies in Japan." Ichigo said

"Well he isn't really my brother. He is my brother in law, he is Hisana's husband."

"So why did you both take his last name."

"My sister became my official guardian, so I just decided to take her last name too"

"Your official guardian?"

"My mom died when I was born and my dad died when I was nine"

"Oh" was all Ichigo could say. He realized this maybe one of the longest conversations they ever had. He studied her. She was this girl who was tough, but she probably been through a lot. She wasn't born in to riches.

"RUKIA HURRY!" Yuzu shouted. Rukia smiled then started running in order to catch up to Yuzu.

They reached the gates for the theme park. Rukia walked up to the booth and showed her VIP pass and informed the park employee to give her three wristbands.

"Thank you again Rukia" Yuzu said. "It's nothing, come on" Rukia said grabbing Yuzu's hand as they went in the park, Ichigo lazily followed behind, but smirked when he saw how happy both girls were.

The three of them went on numerous rides. Some were small, some were scary, and some were fun, while others were boring.

They went to the petting zoo, where they played with rabbits. Yuzu and Rukia happily feed and petted the rabbits. Ichigo however remained indifferent. Rukia tried waving a rabbit in his face. Calling him a "Mr. Grumpy Pants".

They made their way to the buffet, where Rukia and Yuzu ate all the bunny shaped food. Ichigo only drank soda; he refused to give in to the Chappy gimmick.

"Yuzu, it's getting late" Ichigo said as he walked behind Rukia and Yuzu who were enjoying cotton candy.

"Aww Ichigo, just one more ride" She said with puppy dog eyes. Ichigo wanted to reject but then Rukia gave him the same eyes. "PWEASE ICHIGO"

"Argh, one more ride then we leave" he said giving in. Yuzu and Rukia smiled widely.

"Okay, Yuzu you pick the last ride" Rukia suggested.

"Okay I pick…that one" She said pointing to the huge Ferris wheel. Rukia smiled and Yuzu grabbed Rukia and Ichigo's hand pulling them in its direction.

Once at the ride, the employee directed the three into a car and shut the door. Ichigo and Rukia sat next to each other and Yuzu sat across. As the cart slowly went up Yuzu gazed out at the beautiful view of the city. Rukia and Ichigo smiled at her. Ichigo caught his self staring at Rukia. They way the sun setting shone in her face, made her look radiant. Ichigo would not deny, Rukia was absolutely beautiful, but there was something in her eyes, a look of suffering. He began to examine the rest of her. His eyes stopped when he notice her sleeves were a little pushed back and there was a dark bruise on her wrist. He noticed the bruise had hand imprints.

"Rukia, what's that?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him confused; she followed what he was looking at. When she realized it was her bruise she covered it and laughed. "Grimmjow just being stupid" Rukia smiled. She knew it was more than that but she didn't owe Ichigo an explanation.

"You sure?"

"What are you implying Ichigo?" Rukia asked defensively

"Nothing really, it just looked really bad." He said pretending not to sound worried. Why should he be worried? It wasn't like they were friends or anything.

"I'm fine" Rukia said, "But thanks for worrying" Rukia said smiling.

"I was not worrying, I was just curious" He said. Rukia giggled then turned to look at Yuzu who had fallen asleep.

"She's sleeping."

"Looks like I have to carry her home" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled at him. Ichigo wasn't like what she expected. He was nice and sweet and seemed to really love his family. When the ride stopped Ichigo picked up Yuzu and put her on his back.

Ichigo (with Yuzu sleeping on his back) and Rukia left the park and walked in silence

"Thanks Rukia" Ichigo said breaking the silence. Rukia looked at him puzzled then smiled.

"Its no problem, your sister is a sweetheart" Rukia said warmly. Rukia looked up at the sky which was much darker.

"How was Karakura high?" Rukia asked

"Nothing like your school, it was much smaller and most of our sports teams didn't get funding needed for anything"

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, I had some good memories" Ichigo said smiling "I even met Keigo and Mizuro there"

"Keigo is a pervert isn't he?" Rukia said

"Pretty much" Ichigo chuckled. Rukia liked talking to Ichigo, he wasn't like every guy who was into her money, he was rude and a bit cocky but he had a sweet side to him. She had learned all of this within a few days. He was definitely handsome, and could compete with Grimmjow in looks but Rukia began wonder what his body looked like.

"You shouldn't let Grimmjow be so rough with you" Ichigo said. Rukia who was lost in thought was surprised to hear that.

"How would you know anything about that?" Rukia asked defensively. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at her. "All I am saying is tell him to hold you gentler, this is the second bruise I have seen, people might assume something else.

Rukia touched her wrist and sighed. "Yeah I guess." They finally reached the corner where they had met earlier.

"I had fun; I guess I will see you in school tomorrow for cleaning duty"

"Yeah sounds goo" Ichigo said. Suddenly Yuzu had her head off Ichigo's shoulders and looked around. She then looked at Rukia.

"Are you leaving Rukia?" Yuzu asked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, but maybe we can hang out again sometime" Rukia said. Yuzu climbed off Ichigo's back and ran up to hug Rukia. Rukia smiled and hugged her back.

"Maybe we can go to the Chappy Store in Tokyo one day." Yuzu suggested.

Rukia laughed, "I have so much from there, and I even have the new vanity set from Chappy." Rukia said. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the conversation.

"The one with the gold trimmed mirror?" Yuzu asked. Rukia nodded proudly. Yuzu's mouth dropped. "I thought it doesn't come to Japan for a month."

"I have my connections" Rukia winked. "Do you wanna see it?" Rukia asked enthusiastically. Yuzu nodded quickly.

"Um, don't I have a say in anything, What if I don't wanna go to Rukia's house."

"Oh shut up and come on." Rukia said. She smiled and grabbed Yuzu's hand. "Come on its not too far." Both ladies went on. Ichigo sighed, ruffled his hair and reluctantly followed.

Ichigo was shocked to see Rukia walk up to a very normal looking townhouse. She lived in a middle class area. He didn't except that at all. He knew how much money the Kuchiki's had so why didn't they live in a mansion.

Rukia opened her front door and directed Ichigo and Yuzu inside. Soon Ichigo's original suspicions were confirmed. The inside was decorated beautifully; the inside looked like a mansion. The walls had beautiful art hanging up and the floor was a nice dark polished wood.

"Hisana, I'm home" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you did not call me and…" Hisana stopped her yelling when she saw they had guests. Hisana was automatically embarrassed. Ichigo was surprised to see how much Rukia and Hisana looked alike.

"Hisana, this is my classmate Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is his sister Yuzu Kurosaki." Rukia said. "This is my sister"

"Forgive me, I didn't know we had guests, it's nice to meet you both" Hisana said smiling. "Are you guys' hungry?"

"We're fine" Ichigo replied.

"I'm taking them up to my room for a little bit." Rukia said to Hisana. "Okay, have fun" Rukia walked up the stairs and Yuzu plus Ichigo followed. The house was very extravagant. They were marble end tables fancy lamps and sculptures all around. Rukia then stopped in front of a door and opened it to reveal her lavender and white room. She had a full size bed with lavender sheets and Chappy plushies sitting on it. A closet, a white dresser, a white and purple laptop resting on a white desk and she had lavender carpeting. Rukia directed Yuzu to the vanity set, Yuzu's eyes widen in amazement. "Beautiful isn't t, I got it last Thursday." Rukia said proudly.

"Is this the package I had to carry from Urahara's?" Ichigo said noticing the familiar brown packing box in a corner of her room.

"Yes it is" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo frowned and proceeded to examine her room. She had different Chappy dolls dressed in different out fits like a princess, firefighter, ninja, doctor, school girl and many more. Ichigo noticed one of her walls was completely covered with photographs. He walked over to the wall to get a better look at the photos. There were a lot of pictures of her and Momo. Many with Renji, she was abusing him in most. She had some with Hisana and another man who Ichigo did not recognize but he figured it was Byakuya Kuchiki because in some of the pictures he was holding Hisana's hand.

There were some pictures of Rukia and Grimmjow. He had his arm around her shoulder or waist in almost all. There are a couple pictures of her holding hands with Shuhei and a few friendly pictures with Izuru. Few of them had her two of her other friends. One of them had a girl who looked like Rukia; she had shoulder length black hair and the most intense orange eyes he had ever seen.

"Stalking my pictures?" Rukia said causing Ichigo to jump.

"Stop scaring me like that" Ichigo growled. Rukia elbowed him playfully. "Did you and Shuhei…you know?"

"Date?" Rukia asked quizzically. "Yeah for some time but we are just friends now"

"And Grimmjow is okay with that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes because he doesn't know" Rukia replied simply

"Because if he found out he would let you be friends with him because he is extremely possessive" Ichigo stated with a cocky grin. Rukia was about to retort but decided against it.

"He isn't possessive he just jets jealous" Rukia said. Ichigo knew he was right though. He could tell what time of man Grimmjow was. He was the type who would have many women but his favorite girl must be his and his alone. Ichigo scowled thinking about him

"You know Rukia, he isn't a good guy" Ichigo began

"Don't you do it too" Rukia demanded sounding annoyed.

"Do what?"

"Bash on Grimmjow, I know he isn't perfect but I love him and I would appreciated if you would mind your own business." Rukia snapped.

Ichigo gave her a glare then turned away. Rukia automatically regret snapping at him. She had fun with Ichigo today and even though they had known each other for a few days she liked his presence.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that I hate when people talk bad about him" Rukia said sadly. Ichigo sighed and turned around. "It's okay" He mumbled.

"Can we please just not talk about Grimmjow; I want us to become friends or at least acquaintances"

Ichigo sighed then nodded his head in agreement. "Sure thing midget." Ichigo said smirking.

"Thanks Strawberry" She said smiling at him. Yuzu watched the whole exchange. I see sparks.

"I hope I see you again Rukia" Yuzu said to Rukia. Ichigo and Yuzu were ready to leave; they stood with Rukia on the sidewalk in front of her home.

"Me too" Rukia said smiling. Rukia looked at Ichigo who was smiling at her. Rukia was trying to fight a blush; he was incredibly attractive after all. "Night strawberry"

"Night Rukia" He said. Rukia was shocked that he didn't call her a midget but smiled wider. Ichigo and Yuzu disappeared down the street. Rukia smiled to herself then walked inside. Little did she know, Ulquiorra was observing the whole scene from behind a lamp post across the street. "Interesting" He said to himself.


	5. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Ichigo decide to become friends while Rukia and Grimmjow have a bump in their relationship

"Goku is by far the best Dragon Ball Z character ever" Rukia stated firmly. She was cleaning the erasers in the classroom while getting into a very intense debate.

"Nope, Vegeta is." Ichigo retorted. Ichigo was sweeping up the floor. Rukia's mouth dropped from his comment.

"How can you sit here and say that" Rukia asked. "He is the strongest character!"

"I think his wife Chi Chi could take him." Ichigo joked. Rukia picked up an eraser and hit him in the back of his head. "I hate you!" Ichigo said rubbing his head.

"Keep telling yourself that" Rukia said. He laughed and threw the eraser back, but she ducked out of the way and stuck her tongue out. She walked over to him and stood right beside him.

"So the class looks pretty good" Rukia said looking around. Ichigo nodded in agreement. He ruffled Rukia's hair as he took pride in the cleanliness of the room. Rukia slapped his hand away.

"I am not a child Ichigo" Rukia hissed fixing her hair. Ichigo smirked evilly then proceeded to pick Rukia up and put her over his shoulder. Rukia yelled and kicked around but Ichigo kept her firmly on her shoulder.

"Put me down right now Kurosaki"

"So formal, Rukia, all you have to do is say please Ichigo" He teased.

"Fine, please…" Ichigo was about to let her down "strawberry" Ichigo automatically had her on his shoulders again but this time spun around in circles.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you Ichigo" Rukia yelled trying to keep calm. Ichigo just laughed at her as the classroom door slide open. Ichigo paused when he noticed they had a visitor. He clenched his fists seeing the intruder.

There was Ichigo holding Rukia on his shoulder, her upper body was towards his back and the visitor got a good view at Rukia's pink Chappy underwear.

"Busy?" His voice was rough. Rukia eyes widened at the voice. Ichigo slowly put her down and she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Grimmjow" Rukia said.

"Nice to see you remember my name" He said. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow. Rukia realized there was a lot of tension in the room. Rukia quickly made her way to Grimmjow, and forcibly grabbed his hand leading him out of the classroom. Ichigo scoffed then turned back to cleaning. He hated the thought of her and Grimmjow. But he couldn't do anything about it, he liked Rukia, she was a good person, so how could he break her heart and tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on her.

Rukia pulled Grimmjow far enough down the hallway. She turned to look at him and was going to say something but he cut her off when he smashed his lips against hers. She accepted the kiss as he pushed her up against the lockers. Once Grimmjow started to lift her skirt, she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?' Rukia said fixing her skirt.

"What does it look like!" He said hungrily looking at her.

"I said we couldn't have sex for a month" Rukia said firmly

Grimmjow then started to walk closer but she held out her hand for him to stop and he frowned. "Why cant you wait!" Rukia argued.

"Dammit Rukia, what the fuck is the problem?" He spat ridely. Rukia was shocked at his tone.

"I swear you are addicted to sex" Rukia said. , "Nothing wrong with that" Grimmjow said smirking. Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that the only reason you are with me?"

"Babe, of course not I love you"

"I love you too, but my friends may have a point about us moving too-"

"Your friends?" Grimmjow scoffed. "Like Shuhei, the guy you failed to mention is your exboyfriend."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I have my sources"

"You are digging up info on me?" Rukia asked.

"I am making sure no man gets too close to you" Grimmjow protested. Rukia looked at him dumbfounded.

"How does that make any sense?" Rukia yelled. "If you wanted to know something you should have asked me. Shuhei and I are just friends, Are you jealous of Renji and Izuru too?"

"Look I am the man, and what I want will be enforced, and rule number one, you need to stop hanging out with those guys."

"Who?"

"ALL OF THEM"

"No! I don't get you, why are you acting so possessive and crazy, all you wanna do is have sex and keep me to yourself but I will not be some submissive girlfriend" Rukia declared.

"Its that damn carrot top isn't it" Grimmjow growled impatiently.

"What does Ichigo have to do with this?"

"Ichigo? I thought his name was strawberry, I thought you hated him, and I find you all happy go lucky with him"

"So you're jealous of Ichigo now?" Rukia asked annoyed. "I wish you would grow up Grimmjow!"

"How am I supposed to feel when I find out you went to Chappy World and you invite him into your house!"

"Okay, if you are gonna go crazy stalker on me then I'll leave" Rukia said before getting ready to walk away. Grimmjow lost his temper and grabbed her arm. Her swung her around and violently pushed her into the lockers.

"LET GO OF ME!"Rukia yelped.

"NO!" Grimmjow growled tightening his grip on her. "Let go, you're hurting me" Rukia whimpered. He was definitely much stronger than her. He glared at her and shook her. "I don't give a-"

Grimmjow then got a fist connected harshly to his face by someone. Grimmjow fell to the floor and Rukia slumped down the lockers looking at Grimmjow in shock.

"You okay midget?" her savior asked. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and nodded. Her heart fluttered seeing Ichigo. She felt relieved to see him there. She was so happy to see him.

"You fucking dick face" Grimmjow said wiping blood from his lip and slowly getting up "You gonna regret that carrot top."

Ichigo put up his fist ready to fight. "I have been waiting for a while to kick your ass " Ichigo retorted. Grimmjow hissed and began to run to attack but he was stop when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You know better than to start fights in school during football season" a calm voice said. Rukia recognized Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked at him for a minute then shrugged himself off. Rukia got the weird feeling Grimmjow was a little afraid if Ulquiorra. Grimmjow spat blood then began to walk way but before leaving he yelled "You are dead strawberry".

Ichigo scoffed then proceeded to help Rukia up. "Are you okay" He asked obviously worried. Rukia smiled at his warm touch. She didn't understand what had happened to her or why Ichigo was the guy making her heart beat fast. Rukia stood up straight and smiled at him, "I'm fine" Rukia looked and noticed Ulquiorra was still standing there. Rukia slowly walked up to him, he was facing the other side of the hallway.

"Thank you" Rukia said to him. He turned to look at her.

"Why are you thanking me?"Ulquiorra said calmly. "After all, I am the one who spied on you and told Grimmjow"

"You did what?"

"He asked me to watch you because he heard you were going to Chappy World with Shuhei Hisagi," Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo. "But instead you were with him"

"But why would you do that, you know I would never cheat on Grimmjow, and nothing is going on between me and Ichigo"

"I didn't say there was, I simply told Grimmjow, He accompanied you to Chappy world and you invited him into your home, whatever he believes is his own imagination" Ulquiorra said plainly. Rukia clenched her fists at his explanation, Ulquiorra knew better than anyone about Grimmjow's temper and even though he didn't show it he must have secretly enjoyed the drama.

"I must be going Rukia, the students are starting to arrive for the day" Ulquiorra said as he turned and left.

Rukia watched him leave. She would have to be more careful, if she didn't want drama to start. Then a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see her savior.

"Lets get to class" He said to her. She nodded and followed him back to class. She was happy he did pry or talk more shit about Grimmjow. He was being sensitive to her feelings about her love life.

"GOOD MORINGO ICHIGOOOO!" Keigo yelled running into the classroom.

"Must you be so loud in the morning" Ichigo sighed.

"Forget you then, How are you today Rukia" Keigo said looking over to her.

"Fine thank you" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia is such a faker.

"Rukia" Renji called out to her. Rukia turned to face him. "How was Chappy?" He asked.

"Good, I had a lot of fun" Rukia said. A blush almost came to her as she thought of…Ichigo?

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you, Rukia" Shuhei said joining the conversation. "I'll make it up to you soon" Ichigo watched the exchange between Shuhei and Rukia. He saw how close they were and wondered if Shuhei still had feelings for her.

"Class settled down" Yoruichi said as the class got into their seats and she started the day.

Meanwhile…

"Damn I needed that." Grimmjow said pulling up his pants. While Harribel got off her knees and fixed her hair.

"Anything for you" Harribel said smiling at him. Grimmjow loved that he was able to manipulate the girls in this school especially Harribel and Nel who will do anything for him, even becoming his side whores.

Grimmjow looked at his watch and cursed when he saw he was late.

"Damn we gotta go" He said opening up the closet door and walking out. Harribel pouted.

"When do we get to 'play' again" Harribel asked seductively.

"Don't know yet" He said plainly, "I wish Rukia had your spark"

"Do not mention that little bitch" Harribel spat.

"Excuse you?" Grimmjow growled.

"What do you see in her, she obviously doesn't do it like I can"

"Because I love her" He said.

"Your kidding me right?"

"No, I love Rukia, that's why I am with her and I don't plan on breaking up with her."

"Well I heard you are only dating her because her family has money" Harribel stated.

"Believe what you want" He said getting ready to leave for class. "Oh and do I have to remind you?"

"No, I won't say a word to anyone about us , not even Nel" Harribel said. Grimmjow smirked. "Good Girl"

"Strawberry , wanna eat with me and my friends for lunch?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Sounds great but Keigo might complain I'm ditching him for new friends."

"Its cool invite all your friends, the roof has plenty of space for all of us to eat."

"The roof?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, don't worry its perfectly okay to eat there." Rukia said,

"Sure why not" Ichigo agreed.

Rukia smiled and left with Renji, Momo and Shuhei. Ichigo made his way over to Chad and Tatsuki and let them know about the new lunch spot. Ichigo knew Rukia probably didn't wanna see Grimmjow in the cafeteria.

Up at the roof…

"So after Ulquiorra told me he spied on me, he left and Ichigo walked me back to class" Rukia said as she explained the story to Shuhei, Momo and Renji.

"I swear I could kill Grimmjow" Renji growled.

"He is such an asshole, I'll help you kill him" Shuhei hissed.

"Rukia, you need to be careful" Momo said shyly.

"I know, he is beginning to scare me" Rukia replied.

"So you went to Chappy world with Ichigo?" Shuhei asked with a bit of jealousy dripping from his voice.

"Yeah and his sister Yuzu"

"Hey guys" a male voice said. It was Izuru followed by Nemu and Kiyone. They sat down and joined the other four.

"Hi guys" Momo said smiling. Rukia never really told her business to Kiyone and Nemu mainly because she didn't trust them yet. It was very hard for her to trust girls. Izuru was a trusted friend, but he usually missed a lot because he was in a different class and always with Kiyone and Nemu.

The three newcomers sat down and brought out their lunch. "Rukia, how do you like your Chappy vanity set?" Izuru asked.

"It's great, thanks for helping me set it up." Rukia replied.

"That was very nice of you, Izuru" Momo said. "Renji and Shuhei never like to help her with Chappy stuff" Izuru simply blushed at the compliment. Rukia giggled to herself.

"What the hell!" Shuhei yelled. "I offered to take her to Chappy World….CHAPPY WORLD!"

"Then you suddenly got sick" Renji said sarcastically.

"Shut up Renji" Shuhei said. Renji gave him the finger and continued to eat his food.

Shuhei was about to retort but then the door to the roof swung open.

Everyone turned to see who had joined their lunch. Rukia caught sight of orange and smiled.

"Hey Rukia" Ichigo said walking over, Rukia then noticed he wasn't alone. "I brought all my friends too"

Keigo quickly jumped up out of nowhere and hugged Rukia. "Thank you so much Rukia, for inviting us for lunch" He said happily. "No problem" Rukia said in pain as he hugged her tightly. Ichigo pounded Keigo on the head. "Let go dumbass" Ichigo growled.

"Hello everyone" a sweet voice said. "I'm Orihime, this is Tatsuki."

Renji eyes immediately went to Tatsuki. Renji smiled and waved at both girls. Orihime slightly pushed Tatsuki to sit with Renji , while she sat next to them.

"This is Mizuro, Chad and Uryu" Ichigo said introducing his other friends.

Rukia smiled and nodded. "The redhead is Renji, this is Shuhei, Momo, Izuru, Kiyone, and Nemu." She said introducing her friends.

Uryu noticed Nemu looked familiar.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi?" Uryu asked.

"Yes" She said plainly.

"You are vice president of the Kurotsuchi Pharmaceutical Company?" Uryu asked.

"Yes I am" She replied. Ichigo and his friends' jaws dropped.

"How is that possible, you are like 17" Tatsuki asked.

"My father doesn't trust many people" She replied simply.

"How did you know her, Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"My dad hates her dad" He replied. "I have seen pictures in newspapers that my dad has thrown in anger" Uryu said.

"So you must be the son of Dr. Ishida" Nemu said sounding a bit interested.

"Yes I am"

"My dad despises your dad" Nemu said smiling. Uryu simply smiled back. Rukia was shocked. She had never seen Nemu show any emotion. Uryu made his way to sit next to Nemu and they began talking about their fathers.

Everyone sat down and it wasn't long til everyone was comfortable and talking. Keigo and Mizuro were talking Kiyone who seemed to be entertained by them. Izuru was talking to Chad, asking him about his tattoos. Momo was talking to Orihime about some of the clubs at school. Shuhei and Renji were talking to Tatsuki about Karate. Rukia and Ichigo seemed pleased that everyone was getting along.

"So Ichigo, how was Chappy World?" Tatsuki asked teasing him.

"Not bad actually, we got VIP treatment thanks to Rukia" he said

"You went with Rukia?" Tatsuki asked

"I bumped him on the way"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had to take Yuzu to Chappy world!" Orihime said. "How is she, I miss cooking with her, how is Karin, I hope she is feeling better"

"Karin is recovering fast" Ichigo replied

"I miss them so much" Orihime said sadly.

"You should visit them, I'm sure Yuzu would love to see you"

"Okay" Orihime said blushing. Rukia noticed this and began to wonder if Orihime and Ichigo had something going on. Rukia raised her eyebrow at Orihime and Orihime noticed.

"Rukia would you like some of my lunch."

"Um, no thank you" Rukia said smiling.

"Oh come on, it's a fish and red bean paste sandwich" Orihime said. Rukia stomach growled and her mouth watered. And she didn't understand why.

"I guess I'll try it" Rukia said hungrily. Everyone stared at Rukia as if she was crazy. Rukia took the sandwich from Orihime, carefully examined it. Everyone leaned in closer to see what would happen. Rukia took a deep breath and took a bite.

She chewed slowly with an unreadable expression then she gulped and smiled. "That's was good!" She said happily. Everyone's jaw dropped including Orihime, no ever complimented her food.

"Thanks Rukia, you can have that one I brought two anyway" Orihime said smiling. Rukia nodded and continued eating. Ichigo gave her a weird look and watched Rukia eat away.

When Lunch was over, everyone packed up their lunch and made their way to class.

"Come Orihime lets go" Tatsuki said

"I have to go to the bathroom first" Orihime said

"Me too" Rukia commented. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine, lets go" Tatsuki said, "I'll come too" Momo said.

"Why do girls need to go to the bathroom together?" Renji asked out loud.

"Shut up baboon" Rukia said giving him a swift jab to the stomach.

Rukia, Momo, Tatsuki and Orihime walked to the bathroom. In there , three girls stood in front of the mirror applying make up. One of the girls noticed newcomers and smiled.

"Hi Rukia, Hi Momo" She said. Her two friends snarled at Rukia.

"Hi Rangiku" Rukia said. "Hello Nel and Harribel"

They simply rolled their eyes at looked over to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"New girls?" Harribel asked.

"Yeah, what of it" Tatsuki said defensively.

"What's your name" Nel said walking up to Orihime completely ignoring Tatsuki.

"Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you"

"Ever think about becoming a cheerleader?" Nel asked.

"No, I don't think its for me"

"No one wants to be a mindless bimbo" Rukia commented. "No offense to you Rangiku"

"None taken" Rangiku said

"Rukia mind your business" Harribel said.

"Or what, you gonna suffocate me with your boobs." Rukia joked.

"Stupid bitch I cant wait to put you in your place." Harribel spat

"I would like to see you try" Rukia said walking closer to her. Rangiku automatically grabbed Nel and Harribel. "Lets go now!" She said dragging them out.

"Who is that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nel, Harribel and Rangiku" Momo said finally speaking up. "Rangiku is nice but the other two are mean"

"They are senior cheerleaders" Rukia said.

"What's there problem?"

"They have some weird obsession with my boyfriend but I don't care about them."

"Grimmjow is your boyfriend right?" Orihime asked

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing, I just heard some bad things about him" Tatsuki added

"From Renji right" Both girls nodded. "His personality is a little rough but he loves me" Rukia said looking down at her wrist. Tatsuki and Orihime looked at each other then looked at Rukia"I know he does"


	6. Afterschool Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the students afterschool

Class was finally over and Yoruichi had assigned homework. Rukia noted it in her planner; she noticed she had no class meetings so she could go straight home.

Rukia sat in her seat as she packed up her books and sighed. She was a little afraid to walk home. Grimmjow seemed so angry and she didn't know if she had the nerve to stand up to him. She loved him and it scared her how easily she became submissive with him. She felt weak and stupid for not being stronger but love always makes the knees go weak.

"Rukia" Renji said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Shuhei are going to karate practice"

"And?" Rukia replied sarcastically.

"And, we don't want you walking home alone, so why don't you come to practice with us"

"As tempting as that sounds I have to go home, I want my homework to be done before dinner."

"Just do your homework while you wait for us."Reni said annoyed by her stubbornness.

"If I didn't it in the library, technically I would be alone, so there is no point."

"No I meant that you would sit in the gym"

"Yeah…..no!" Rukia exclaimed. "Um what about Momo"

"No way, I know you girls think you're invincible but that's not the case."

"Okay what about Izuru"

"He went home early; he started feeling sick after lunch." Renji answered. Rukia sighed to herself as she ran out of ideas.

"I'll walk her home" Ichigo said joining the conversation. Rukia smiled relieved. She knew Renji was worried and so was she but she refused to stay in the hot gym while Renji and Shuhei practiced.

"Problem solved" Rukia said smiling. Renji raised his eyebrow then decided that Ichigo could be trusted. He did save Rukia from Grimmjow earlier.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later Rukia" Renji said smiling at her and making his way out the classroom.

Rukia and Ichigo gathered their stuff and she followed him out the classroom.

"Thanks Ichigo" Rukia mumbled embarrassed. Ichigo chuckled at her and smiled.

On the walk to Rukia's home Ichigo and Rukia were very cautious. They searched from the corner of their eyes if anyone could possibly be spying since Ulquiorra was in practice.

"Do you work today" Rukia said to ease her tension

"Yeah"

"How do you like it" she said desperately trying to start a conversation all about him, she didn't want to discuss Grimmjow.

"Its not bad, Kisuke is always making bad jokes, Yoruichi is always eating, Tessai is pretty quiet and does a lot of heavy lifting."

"Seems fun"

"I guess, have you met their kids?"

"Jinta and Ururu?"

"Yeah, the girl is nice, but the boy is a little bastard always making jokes about my hair" Ichigo said.

"Well it isn't exactly the most normal hair color" Rukia commented.

"Shut up midget" he mumbled. Rukia elbowed him in the stomach. He fell to his knees holding his stomach and Rukia kept walking as if nothing happen. He smiled at her retreating form.

He didn't know what it was about Rukia but she was different than most girls, she was strong and confident but she could be shy and vulnerable at times. No matter what Ichigo could tell she was comfortable with who she was. Ichigo realized he may have had a little crush on her, she was beautiful after all.

"Thank you for helping me this morning?" Rukia said to Ichigo surprising him.

"Stop thanking me, I had no problem punching that loser in the face" Ichigo said smiling widely.

Rukia giggled. "I guess I can't avoid him forever" She said as her smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"I'll probably call him tonight and talk it out"

"I hope you mean you will break up with him"

"Only if I have to"

"What?! He practically manhandled you in school, you should dump his sorry ass" Ichigo yelled.

"Dammit Ichigo, I told you to stay out of this"

"Well considering I almost fought him for you, I say I'm in it."

"I didn't ask for your help" Rukia snapped back. "I am grateful but Grimmjow is my boyfriend, this is my relationship, so butt out"

Ichigo just looked at her wide eyed and a little hurt. He didn't know where this urge to protect her came from but it was there and he was upset that she wouldn't accept his advice or help. Rukia turned away from him but realized her home was right down the street.

"I should go, thanks for walking me home" Rukia said to him. Ichigo nodded and headed home. Rukia looked back at Ichigo who was walking away. She sighed to herself. She knew Ichigo's heart was in the right place but it was the wrong time.

Ichigo arrived home fifteen minutes later.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as her ran to Ichigo. Ichigo extended his leg out and kicked his father in the face.

"I'm not in the mood Dad" Ichigo said walking into his home.

"Hi Ichigo" Yuzu said happily with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. Ichigo smiled warmly at his sister.

"The carrot top is back" Karin snickered to herself when she saw her sister's delight.

Ichigo smirked. "How's the ankle, cripple" Karin smacked his hand away. "Fine" she huffed.

"Hello Ichigo" Masaki said entering the living room.

"Hey mom"

"Your home kind of late, you don't have a lot of time to get ready for work"

"Yeah sorry, I walked my friend Rukia home and-"

"Rukia?" Yuzu said excited "How is she?"

"She?" Masaki and Isshin said in unison. "MY SON HAS FOUND HIM A NEW LOVE?'

"NO!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't be embarrassed Ichigo" His mother said teasing him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs.

Back at school…

"Can't wait for our tournament this Saturday" Shuhei said proudly.

"Me too, we can show the freshman and other new members how martial arts is done" Renji added.

Shuhei and Renji were stretching in the school gym (well on of them). Practice was going to begin soon.

"Where's Rukia, I thought she was waiting for us" Shuhei asked, as he took a quick glance around.

"She went home" Renji said. Shuhei shot him a glare. "You let her go home!" Shuhei yelled. He grabbed Renji collar and looked at him with anger. "She got attacked by her boyfriend today, he has people watching her, how could you let her go home by herself, she was supposed to stay here until we finished practice, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shuhei ranted.

"Don't worry, she didn't go by herself" Renji answered calmly grabbing Shuhei's wrist. Shuhei looked at him confused. "Did Izuru walk Rukia home?"

"No, Ichigo did" a deep feminine voice answered before Renji could. Both men turned to see Tatsuki.

"Ichigo?" Shuhei said

"Yeah, he offered to take her" Renji explained. "I mean he did protect her this morning"

"Well as long as she is safe" Shuhei said slightly worried. Tatsuki noticed this. "Ichigo is a good kid, he will protect Rukia" She said walking away.

"You are still in love with Rukia aren't you?" Renji said quietly to Shuhei. His face automatically turned red after Renji's comment. Renji laughed at him "I knew it"

"Shut up" Shuhei mumbled.

"OKAY GUYS LETS GET PRATICE STARTED" Mr. Iba yelled. Tatsuki walked back over to the Shuhei and Renji. "Which one of you wanna be my sparring partner"

"Uh sorry but we need to be serious I don't have time to hold back" Renji commented.

"Excuse me?"

"Well we have a tournament coming up and-" Shuhei started.

"And what?" Tatsuki asked impatiently

"We need to be fighting at high levels, we can't hold back so we can fight on your level" Renji finished

"Oh really?' Tatsuki said before giving Renji and Shuhei two swift kicks that both men didn't see coming.

"Now stop acting like a bunch of bitches and fight me" She growled. Both men regained their composure and took their stance ready to fight. Tatsuki smirked and got in her stance.

"That's what I'm talking about" Tatsuki said before running and getting ready to attack.

Elsewhere…

"Yes Mr. Aizen" Ulquiorra said as he walked the streets of Karakura on his cell phone.

"Will do sir" He said before hanging up. He began searching his phone for text messages. He had other people spying on Rukia while he was busy. He kept walking until he was taken aback by someone bumping into him, He simply stumbled back from the impact but the other person fell on the floor. Ulquiorra noticed a young girl, with orange brown hair.

"I'm sorry" She said apologizing to him.

"Its okay" He said simply. He looked around and noticed some cans on the floor and a couple of groceries bags. "Is that stuff yours?"

She looked around and noticed her stuff n the floor. "Yes, it is" She quickly started to pick up the cans. Ulquiorra decided to help. He picked up one of the cans and the girl looked at him. She noticed his beautiful emerald eyes. She then recognized him "Ulquiorra Schifer." She said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry, I am Orihime Inoue, I transferred to your school from Karakura high"

"I think I might have seen you, you sit with Ichigo Kurosaki at lunch time"

"Um yes I do, he is one of my friends" Orihime said. He simply nodded and proceeded to help her pick up her groceries.

"Thank you so much" She said bowing.

"Its fine," He said. "Let's get you home"

"What?" Orihime said taken back by his suggestion.

"As a gentleman I will walk you home" He said. "And I don't except no as answer" he said sternly. Orihime nodded then began walking. They walked together in silence. Orihime glanced at him a few times. She noticed he was extremely handsome. But she was more enticed with his eyes.

"Are your eyes real?" She asked. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow at this question. Orihime realized how weird her question was. "I mean, is that your natural eye color?"

"It is" He said flatly.

"They are beautiful" She thought, not realizing she said it out loud.

"Thank you" He said smiling at her. He looked over at her grocery bags. "Making dinner tonight?"

"Yes," She exclaimed, "My brother just got a promotion at work and I wanna make him a great dinner"

"What are you making?"

"Chicken stuffed with wasabi, red bean paste and this American stuff called 'bleu cheese" Orihime said happily. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow again at her.

"Sounds…heart stopping" He said. She didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice so she took it as a compliment. "Thanks." They finally arrived at Orihime's home. "Thank you Ulquiorra" She said bowing.

"No problem Orihime." He took her hand and kissed it. Orihime's whole face went red. "See you at school" he said letting of her hand and walking away. Orihime stood there shocked and a bit flustered.

Later that day…

Rukia walked down her stairs smelling the delicious dinner Hisana prepared. She walked into her dining room and saw her idiot of a best friend, Renji, setting the table.

"When did you get here?' Rukia asked slightly annoyed that he was such a free loader.

"A couple of minutes ago" he replied as he put the silverware by each plate.

"I asked him to help me set the plates" Hisana said as she entered the dining room with a large dish. Rukia quickly took the dish from her. "I'll get it" Hisana smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Well yeah, that's why I am down here" Rukia said

"Don't act like you didn't eat when you came home, is aw you sneak up two bags of chips, a pint of ice cream and a box of strawberries."

"So what, its brain food, and now that my brain is full, my stomach need attention." Rukia said drooling as she smelled the food.

Renji laughed at his best friend as Hisana brought in the rest of the food.

"Lets eat" Renji said happily. Rukia greedily ran to her seat.

"Um we are waiting for someone" Hisana said smacking Rukia's hand from grabbing her spoon.

"Who?" She asked annoyed.

"Me" a cold voice said joining them in the dining room. Rukia and Renji automatically stood up and bowed. "Good Evening Mr. Kuchiki." "Hello Byakuya"

Byakuya smirked then walked over to Hisana who was giggling. He smiled then kissed his wife. "Hello there" Hisana said. "Now we can eat" Rukia and Renji cheered and sat down. After the prayers were said and the food was served Byakuya began his usual dinner conversation.

"How is school" Byakuya asked Rukia

"Its fine," Rukia said, she hated his questions because he would usually asked the most annoying question like…

"How is your 'boyfriend'" Byakuya hated Grimmjow.

"He is fine too" Rukia said slightly annoyed. Renji coughed purposely. Rukia gave him an evil glare.

"I don't see why you are with that barbarian" Byakuya continued. "He is not deserving of you"

"Didn't your family say the same thing about Hisana" Rukia shot back.

"Rukia!" Hisana yelled.

"Its fine Hisana, she is right they did say that but none of them had met Hisana when they made that judgment, I have met Grimmjow and have concluded he is a barbarian." He said coldly.

"Just because you guys had a disagreement doesn't mean he is a bad person."

"Why don't you let Byakuya hook you up with one of his colleagues' teenage sons" She suggested.

"Uh no thanks"

"Or Shuhei, he was such a nice boy" Hisana continued.

"We are just friends!"

"To you maybe" Renji mumbled.

"What was that?" Rukia asked not hearing him. Renji simply shook his head pretending he didn't say anything. Rukia glared at him when she noticed bruise on his cheek.

"What happen to your face?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing just something I got in practice"

"Shuhei must have got you good" Rukia joked.

"No, it was Tats-" Renji stopped himself but Rukia enough.

"Tatsuki? HAHA" Rukia laughed.

"It was an accident" He lied. Rukia saw right through it.

"Whatever"

"What about Ichigo?" Hisana asked. Hisana was determined to bring back to conversation. Rukia stopped and looked at her. The mention of Ichigo wanted to bring a smile to her face but she shook her head. "He is a friend" Rukia said not exactly sure if that was the truth, she yelled at him last time they talked. She felt bad, because Ichigo was so nice to her, and she treated him like he was shit.

"I like Ichigo, he is really handsome" Hisana added. Byakuya raised his eyebrow at her. Hisana laughed. "Don't worry Byakuya, I only have eyes for you." Byakuya smirked at her. Rukia huffed and returned to her food.

Kurosaki Clinic…

"Diner was great mom" Ichigo said.

"Thank you sweetie, after working you should come home to a good meal" Masaki said taking his plate. "Yuzu its your turn to help me with dishes." Yuzu happily picked up the other dishes and ran to help her mother. Ichigo got up and headed toward his room. Not before kicking his dad who tried to sneak up on him from behind. "GOOD ONE SON!" he yelled. Ichigo cursed under his breath and went to his room.

He decided to start his homework. He sat at his desk and searched his book. He opened one of his drawers. He was shocked to find an old picture of him with a girl. He picked it up and painful memories shot through him. "Dammit Yuki"

Rukia was ready to go to bed. She had on her Chappy pajamas and fuzzy socks. She looked through her bag for her iPod to listen to, but she found some pictures. It was from when she went to Chappy world with Ichigo and Yuzu. An employee offered to take five pictures. One was Yuzu and Rukia together. Second was of them making funny faces. Third one, they convinced Ichigo to join them, he was frowning. Fourth one was Ichigo and Yuzu. She was one his back. He was smiling a bit. The last one Rukia couldn't help but smile at. It was her and Ichigo, side by side. Yuzu snuck out the picture just in time for it. She hung all of them up, but eyes kept lingering to that last photo.

"Stupid strawberry" She smiled. She sighed and picked up her phone.

Ichigo looked at his phone as he did his math homework. Rukia is calling me. He thought as he looked at his caller ID.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, for being a bitch to you today" Rukia said. Ichigo was a bit surprised but was happy.

"Its fine"

"Its not, you have been pretty nice to me so far, so I might as well be nice back, but promise me you wont mention Grimmjow anymore"

"Look, Rukia I can't promi-"

"Please Ichigo! I know he isn't the best boyfriend, but you aren't the only one who hates him, my friends and family hate him too, but its my life, so I need to decide on my own if I want to stay or leave"

Ichigo sighed and agreed. "Just be careful"

"Thanks I will. See you tomorrow bright and early" Rukia said

"Yeah night midget" Rukia laughed. "Night strawberry"


	7. Shocking Ex-Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia's friendship becomes stronger as an old love returns to Ichigo and Rukia makes a life changing discovery

It was a beautiful Saturday. It was around noon. How Ichigo wished he could have had his mother's pancakes. But instead he had to be at Urahara's shop at 9AM to work. He was cleaning up the back room, which was a mess. He had to organize all the packages and put the stuff in the right boxes for Kisuke's customers. He hated his job.

"Hi Mr. Kurosaki" Ururu said to him poking her head into the back room.

"Hey Ururu, you can call me Ichigo" He said informed her.

"Okay Mr. Ichigo" She said blushing. He was about to correct her again but she left. Ururu was one of Yoruichi and Kisuke kids. Jinta and Ururu were adopted when they were both found at two years old in a middle of a snow storm. He remembered Kisuke rushing them to his dad's clinic because he thought they may have had hypothermia. Ichigo was only four but remembered little things.

Ichigo finally finished organizing and made his way to Kisuke's office. He knocked a couple times before Kisuke voice told him to come in.

"I'm done" He said bored.

"That was fast," He commented. "Come in and take a load off" He said signaling to the couch in his office. The walls to it where all wooden and his couch looked fifty years old but Ichigo didn't care.

He sat down and noticed the end table next to him it was a picture of Kisuke and Yoruichi, with Byakuya and Rukia's sister?

"How do you know the Kuchikis so well?" Ichigo asked.

"Kuchiki? Well it's actually a funny story" Kisuke said excited. "Byakuya is Yoruichi's ex- fiancé."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, funny right" Kisuke said satisfied with Ichigo's reaction.

"More like weird, how are you guys all friends then?"

"Its not like they wanted to get married to each other. Byakuya and Yoruichi had been friends since they were kids so there families decided to arrange a marriage between them"

"Why would the nobles want Yoruichi? Aren't they all about keeping nobility?"

"Yes, but what you don't know is that Yoruichi is the former heiress to the Shihoin fortune"

"Yoruichi? Your wife? My teacher? The person who likes to make my life a living hell?" Ichigo ranted.

"Yes" Yoruichi said walking in. "We were set to be married but I was in love with someone else."

"I'm the guy she was in love with "Kisuke added proudly

"No really" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"As I was saying, I told Byakuya I couldn't marry him, he understood, plus he had no real romantic feelings for me, but my family was not happy. They disowned me when I eloped with Kisuke."

"I didn't know" Ichigo said surprised.

"Well now you do" Yoruichi said. Soon they hear the front bell go off. "Ichigo could you go check if that's Rukia, she is here to pick up some stuff"

Ichigo's face lit up when he heard her name. Since their phone call Monday night, they talked a lot more. They became close quickly. At lunch they would always argue but everyone noticed there was a unique bond between them. Ichigo had to admit he enjoyed the little arguments. Ichigo wasn't happy that Rukia was on talking terms with Grimmjow but she asked Grimmjow if they could take a "break". He was not happy.

Ichigo made his way to the front of the store. His heart dropped when he saw the feminine figure at the front desk. It wasn't Rukia. It was a girl the same height as Rukia. This girl though had long red-brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes. The girl noticed she wasn't alone and her eyes widen seeing the familiar young man looking at her.

"Hello Ichigo" the girl said to him. He clenched his fist hearing this girl say his name. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?"

"What the hell do you want Yuki?" he barked. She was taken back by his outburst.

"I came to see you, I bumped into Keigo and he told me you work here"

"That's nice, if you don't mind buy something or leave"

"Is that how you treat when I come to see you?" Yuki asked.

"To see me? Last time I checked you were screwing other guys behind my back" He said. He could see that statement got her.

"I know I hurt you but I didn't mess with a bunch of guys"

"Whether it was one or a thousand, it hurt the same" Ichigo stated.

"I'm sorry" Yuki said.

"I don't wanna hear this"

"Please Ichigo, I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't help when I fell in love with-"

"Don't even mention his name around me"

"I tried to stay faithful; I really did, but Ichigo, sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with"

"Why are you here?"

"I want your forgiveness" She said simply. Ichigo looked at her. He was deeply hurt by this woman and now she was asking for forgiveness.

"Did your new boy already dump you" Ichigo asked.

"No, we are still together, but he knew how I felt about everything and he encouraged me to come see you"

"Is he sure that is a good idea, letting slut like you run free" Ichigo regretted saying it but the damage was done. Yuki felt tears form in her eyes. "I understand you hate me"

"Good then leave" He said coldly. Yuki stood there shaking a bit while Ichigo gave her the coldest look he could give her. He didn't mean his harsh words but he could not show weakness.

"Good Afternoon" a female voice said as she entered the shop. Rukia walked into Urahara's shop, and saw Ichigo glaring at a young girl who looked like she was crying. Shuhei walked in behind her. "Rukia hurry up and get your stuff my tournament starts soon" He stopped talking when he notice the strong tension in the room.

"Um sorry to interrupt" Shuhei said. Ichigo finally noticed that Rukia and Shuhei had entered the shop.

"Its fine, she was about to leave" Ichigo said smiling as if nothing happened. Yuki nodded her head and ran out the store as fast as she could. That left an angry Ichigo, a confused Shuhei and a disheartened Rukia. Shuhei could feel the tension still in the room so he was relieved when his phone started ringing.

"Rukia, my dad is calling, I'll just take this call outside" Shuhei said before exiting the store. Rukia didn't even hear Shuhei, she was focused on Ichigo and the hurt in his eyes.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Never better" He lied. Rukia grew sad; she would hope that Ichigo would open up to her

"Who is she?"

"Who?" Rukia was now getting annoyed.

"Don't act stupid Ichigo, the girl who was practically crying in here, who is she?" Rukia voice was demanding. She didn't know why she wanted to know, but she could tell Ichigo was hurting.

"Her name is Yuki" He said plainly. She could tell this girl was important to him.

"Is she your girlfriend?' Rukia asked afraid the answer might be yes.

"She was my girlfriend"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" he said raising his voice.

"Why not, I promise you can trust me"

"Look, I am not allowed to mention Grimmjow right? So I don't want to talk about Yuki with you" He barked. Rukia was taken back by his reaction, but understood it; it must be painful for him. It was only fair that she minded her own business.

"Sorry" Rukia mumbled. Ichigo eyes soften when he heard that. He never meant for her to feel bad, he was just upset about the conversation earlier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk" He said. Rukia looked at him and he smiled at her. This smile was genuine. "So, you hear to pick up some stuff?"

"Yeah" Rukia said remembering her purpose for coming. She took out a paper. "This paper has the package numbers on it."

Ichigo eyed the paper. "Okay I'll be back"

Rukia stood there thinking about what he walked in. Ichigo looked at that girl with hurt and betrayal in his eyes but one thing Rukia noticed was the love he had for the girl. Rukia had come to realize Ichigo was a very protective and caring person. He put up this tough guy act but he is not that way inside. His heart is just as fragile as hers. Rukia couldn't help but admire him.

"Okay so here are your packages Miss Kuchiki" Ichigo said politely when he entered the room.

"Thanks" was all Rukia could say. As he rung Rukia up he couldn't help but notice on of her packages. One of them was a limited edition Chappy plushie, and the other was birth control. He didn't look through her stuff but he was the one who put the items in their brown box packaging, so he remembered both packages. Rukia handed him her credit card and everything was paid for.

"Thank you" Rukia said picking up her boxes.

"Rukia wait" Ichigo said.

"What's up"

I know it's none of my business but you should always were a condom" Ichigo said slightly blushing. Rukia's mouth dropped from that statement.

"Excuse me!"

"Well I notice you are taking birth control, so you probably don't use a condom with you know who"

"And how is that your business?"

"I'm just saying, birth control only prevents pregnancies, not…diseases"

"Thanks for the health lesson but I trust him, he wouldn't do that to me" Rukia said defensively.

"Sorry, it was just an observation" He said irritated. Rukia was ready to retort when Shuhei walked in.

"Let's go Rukia or I'm gonna be late"

"Sure" Rukia said. Rukia wanted to be mad at Ichigo but she instead turned to him. "If you get off early you should come to the martial arts tournament"

"Huh?"

"Your friend Tatsuki is fighting I heard, plus I have to go cheer on Shuhei and Renji, I'm their good luck charm" Rukia explained. Shuhei scoffed. "Renji would say 'I won by pure skill'" Shuhei said imitating Renji perfectly.

"Sounds fun, I'll try and stop by"

"Good, it's at the school, see you later!" Rukia said carrying her boxes out the door. Shuhei gave Ichigo a hard look once they were alone. Ichigo was confused on why Shuhei gave him this look.

"Thank you, for protecting her" Shuhei said quickly before leaving the shop. Ichigo looked at the space where Shuhei stood dumbfounded. Then smirked, "He must still like her" Ichigo said to himself.

Shuhei climbed into the car, while Rukia put on her seat belt. Shuhei drove a Honda Accord.

He drove in direction of the school.

"So did Ichigo tell you what happen with that girl?" Shuhei asked. He looked over to Rukia who looked a bit sad.

"No" was her answer. Shuhei suspected he probably told her something but he wouldn't press Rukia for any information.

"So, you and him seem pretty close." He commented.

"I guess so" Rukia answered. Her mind was on Ichigo, she kept wondering about that girl Yuki, and how much she meant to him, she didn't know why but it was making her feel depressed.

"You seem to spend a lot of time together" Shuhei added. He was hoping to figure out the relationship between them. Rukia and Ichigo spent an hour together every morning for the past week , cleaning the classroom and he would walk her home a couple of days, when she didn't have class meetings. Shuhei was no longer able to deny that was he was jealous of how close Rukia had become with Ichigo. He still had feelings for Rukia.

When Rukia and Shuhei were together, he was madly in love with her. He believed that she felt the same. In realty she only loved him as a friend, although at first she thought it was true love she slowly began to see the truth. When Rukia told Shuhei how she felt, he was heartbroken, he wanted to cry right there on the spot but he didn't, he wouldn't. He lied and told her that he felt the same. He knew it wasn't smart to hide his feelings but he had to, so maybe Rukia would learn to love him as more than a friend.

"Ichigo and I aren't that close" Rukia stated. "He is a stupid strawberry" She said that last bit smiling. She seemed back to normal. Shuhei noticed her expression change, he gripped his steering wheel. First Grimmjow, now Ichigo, Shuhei was slowly but surely losing hope.

They arrived at the school after ten minutes of driving. "I gotta head to the locker room, see you when I come out" Shuhei said to her. Rukia nodded and headed to the school gym. She walked in and there were quite a few people there. She knew Momo and Izuru would be late. Rukia noticed a girl with orange brown hair. "Orihime" Rukia called. Orihime turned and smiled. She stood up from her seat on the bleachers and waved. "RUKIA! Come sit with me" Rukia nodded and made her way to Orihime. "Hi Orihime" Rukia said when she finally reached her.

"Hi Rukia, are you here to cheer for Tatsuki too?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well yeah, and Renji and Shuhei are competing too"

"Wow, how exciting" She smiled happily. "I hope Ichigo can make it" Rukia head shot up hearing Orihime mention Ichigo's name. She kind of wondered if Orihime had feelings for Ichigo.

"I saw him earlier, he might show up" Rukia said. Orihime smiled a bit and turned her attention somewhere else. Rukia decided to be direct about it.

"Do you like Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Orihime was thrown off by the question but immediately answered.

"Well I guess so, I mean we used to date so-"

"You and Ichigo dated?!"

"Yeah only for three months, then he broke up with me" She said sadly. "I mean, I liked him for years, but I never had the courage to ask him out. In his freshman year he started dating a girl. Ichigo was so in love with her. But she broke his heart. I tried to be the girl who could fix him but I couldn't. After three months of trying, he broke up with me because he said he wasn't over her. This happened this past June. I still think he misses her, but I have learned that I need to be a friend to Ichigo, that's all he really needs from me; I wasn't the one who was meant to stop his rain. All I can do is hold an umbrella but the rain will still be there"

Rukia listen quietly as Orihime spoke. She never knew much about Ichigo. She only figured things out by stuff she told him, he never really opened up.

"Rukia!" Rukia turned to see Momo and Izuru waving at her. She signaled for them to sit next to her.

"Hi Orihime" Momo said. Izuru waved at her.

"Hello Momo and Izuru" She said cheerfully. They all sat together and watched the tournament. Rukia ended up eating one of Orihime's unique creations and scarfing it down. In the end Tatsuki got first place, Shuhei got third and Renji got forth. Renji grumbled to himself as Tatsuki got her ribbon. Everyone cheered and Rukia couldn't help but laughing at Renji for being mad. Rukia looked around and notice Ichigo never came. She was a bit saddened.

"Hey Rukia, where is Grimmjow" Momo asked. Momo had been very cautious of Rukia, since the incident on Monday.

"Football game in Tokyo" Rukia answered. Rukia was relieved. Even though she had talked things out with Grimmjow, they were still on rocky terms. They would argue constantly and she would be scared to walk home alone. She knew this relationship needed to stop but something kept pulling her back.

"I gotta go" Rukia said quickly getting up. Momo and Orihime looked at her puzzled. "Are you okay?" They asked.

"I'm fine I just wanna go home" Rukia said forcing a smile.

"I'll take you home" Izuru suggested.

"No its fine, I'll catch a cab, stay and watch the rest of the award ceremony." Rukia said before making her way for the exit. Renji notice her run off and began to worry.

Rukia ran down the hall and out the door in a hurry. She bumped into someone and hard, she fell on the floor and hit her back.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said when he realized she bumped into him.

"Ichigo, I thought you weren't coming"

"I just got finished at the shop, I came straight here, where are you going"

"Home" she said plainly. He gave her a weird look and she turned her away.

"Is everything okay?" Ichigo asked putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Yes now move" Rukia said, pushing him away and running.

"RUKIA!" he called but she didn't answer she just kept running. What the hell is up with her? He then looked down and saw that Rukia dropped her planner on the floor. He sighed and tried to run after her. Once he got outside, a cab with Rukia in it had just sped off. He scratched his head then resolved that he would see her in school Monday. He put the planner in his pocket and walked back into the school.

Later that night…

Renji knocked at the door of the Kuchiki household. Hisana opened the door and smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Renji, it's late for dinner we ate an hour ago" she said.

"Oh, I ate with my school team at this pizza place, I just need to speak to Rukia." He said. Hisana nodded and let him in. "She should be in her room". Renji bowed and thanked her. He ran up the stairs and opened Rukia's room and saw no sign of her. He clenched his fist then made his way to the bathroom. Just as he was about to knock, Rukia opened the door and was shocked to see Renji there.

"Renji what are you doing here?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Never mind me, what were you doing in there?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you mean" She said trying to walk past him. He grabbed her elbow and swung her around. "Don't lie to me, I can smell it! You were throwing up!" He yelled. Rukia smacked him in the arm. "Don't say that so loud" She warned him.

"So what, I heard you have been binge eating a lot, and now you are throwing up, I thought you were done with this"

"Renji stay out of it."

"Your bulimic Rukia!" He yelled. Rukia smacked him across the face. "You have no idea what I am going through" She snapped.

"I thought you weren't gonna do this anymore, after me and Momo found out a few months ago I thought you would learn to love your body the way it is. I can't believe you are trying to slim down in order to please that man, Rukia you are so much better than that."

"Mind your own business Renji, I don't give a damn what you have to say, JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" Rukia yelled. Renji looked at her dumbfounded. She stomped to her room and closed the door behind her. She slumped down the door and sat there breathing hard. She heard Renji walk down the stairs then she started sobbing uncontrollably. She looked at her hand at was balled up in a fist. In her hand there was a white stick. I'm sorry Renji I can't let you know what's really wrong with me. She looked at the stick.

In the middle there was a little pink plus. What am I going to do?


	8. Accepting It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia pushes her friends away as she deals with her unexpected pregnancy

"Hello Renji" Hisana said opening the front door.

"Good morning Hisana" He said walking in. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes it is, but Rukia won't be coming down she is sick" Hisana informed him.. Renji didn't believe that.

"You should go up and see her." Hisana suggested.

"It's okay, I think she probably needs rest" He said.

"Well okay, I have French toast waiting for you in the dining room." Renji smiled and followed Hisana to the dining room.

Hisana set the French toast in front of Renji and went back to the kitchen. Renji just looked at the food, he was still worried about Rukia. He believed that she would no longer hurt herself but now he didn't know what to expect. He hated when she kept things from him. They had been through so much and ever since she began dating Grimmjow, she started hiding things from him. Renji decided to try and talk to Rukia. He stood up and ran up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Rukia's room and knocked nervously.

"Come in" Rukia's weak voice said. Renji took a deep breath and walked in. "Hey Rukia" he said. Rukia was surprised see Renji, she was happy to see him, but she wasn't ready to tell him what was going on. She knew he would ask though. That's why she loved him, because he was such a good friend to her.

"Why aren't you coming to school" He asked.

"I'm sick" Rukia said plainly. Renji became annoyed by her simple answers.

"Why are you hiding things from me?"

Because it's none of your concern" She said coldly. Renji was about to retort but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Rukia needs her rest" a cold voice said. Renji turned to see Byakuya giving his usual cold stare.

"Sorry Mr. Kuchiki, I just wanted to check on Rukia" Renji said bowing.

"She is fine, now please leave her be" He said, Renji nodded and left. Rukia sighed in relief. Byakuya looked at her then spoke. "He is merely worried, you should not be so cold to him" With that Byakuya left Rukia alone.

Rukia began crying and wrapped her arms around her stomach. I appreciate Renji but he can't know about this, he would only be mad at me for this.

Ichigo finally finished sweeping up the classroom, when a couple of students had entered. He didn't expect Rukia not to come to school. He was worried, since she didn't seem like herself a couple of days ago. He sighed as he returned the broom to the proper place.

Suddenly the door opened abruptly. Grimmjow had come into the classroom and looked around to see two students staring at him and his least favorite carrot top glaring at him. Grimmjow slowly made his over to Ichigo, and Ichigo stood up preparing to fight. Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm not here to fight you carrot top" Grimmjow stated.

"So what do you want?"

"My girlfriend…where is she?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not here" Ichigo said plainly. Grimmjow grew angry and took a step towards Ichigo.

"Obviously she is not here, so where is she?" He repeated with venom in his voice.

"Why should I tell you?' Ichigo teased. Grimmjow clenched his fists tightly. He so badly wanted to hit Ichigo.

"If you see her, tell her to call me" Grimmjow said before turning around and leaving. The other two students in the classroom just looked scared at the interaction between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed and decided to text Rukia. He simply said 'hey' but she didn't reply.

Soon enough the class filled up with students. One of the last students was Renji Abarai.

"Good morning" Yoruichi said to him smiling. Renji gave her a half smile then whispered in her ear. She seemed slightly surprised then nodded. Ichigo began to wonder what was going on.

"Okay class let's get started" Yoruichi began. "Mr. Abarai has informed me, Miss Kuchiki is sick today so she won't be joining us today. I need someone to bring her all the notes and work she will be missing."

Both Momo and Shuhei raised their hands in order to volunteer to take Rukia her work. Yoruichi gave a devilish smirk the pointed to the orange headed student. "Mr. Kurosaki, I would like you take Rukia her work after school." Ichigo was about to retort about his after school job, but he remembered he had the afternoon off and Yoruichi knew that.

"Yes Mrs. Urahara" Ichigo mumbled. Shuhei glared at Ichigo. He was so annoyed of how often Rukia and Ichigo were together. He put down his hand in defeat and his thoughts floated to Rukia.

Ichigo walked down Rukia's street nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had been to Rukia's home before, but something in the pit of his stomach told him something was wrong. It was probably because of the way Rukia was acting at the tournament.

He rang the door bell and not too long after Hisana answered the door. Hisana smiled widely at Ichigo who stood at the door.

"Hello again Ichigo, How are you?" She greeted happily.

"I'm good, thank you"

"Come in" Hisana said opening the door wider. Ichigo bowed and walked in. He stood in the hallway looking nervous. Hisana simply smiled at him.

"Uh, I brought Rukia her work." He said feeling awkward. Hisana realized this. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel weird, but Rukia talks about you so much, she has taken a liking to you" Ichigo blushed profusely after that comment. "Well she is a good friend" was all Ichigo could say.

"I just made her soup, do you mind bringing it up" She asked him.

"I don't mind" He said. Hisana ran to the kitchen and quickly returned with a tray with a bowl of soup. She carefully handed it to Ichigo. He nodded and carefully made his way upstairs with a tray in his hands and his back backpack filled with his and Rukia's homework. He finally made his way to what he remembered as her bedroom door and knocked gently.

"Hisana, there is no reason to knock, you know it's open" He heard Rukia say.

"It's not Hisana" He said balancing the tray on one hand and turning the knob with the other. Ichigo walked in and saw Rukia dressed in Chappy pajamas, under her blankets with a book in her hand looking at him surprised.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Bringing you soup" He said bringing the soup over to her. She smiled and took the tray and put it on her end table. "Okay, why are you really here?"

"Homework" He said. He pulled out his notes and a copy of Rukia's homework. He handed Rukia the papers and she smiled at him. "Thank you Ichigo" Rukia didn't expect to see Ichigo. She expected Shuhei or Momo, but she assumed Renji must have told them about her being "bulimic".

"How are you feeling" He asked.

"Okay I guess"

"What's wrong with you"

"My stomach hurts" She said plainly. Ichigo could tell she was hiding something. He suddenly remembered something. "Oh you dropped this the other day" he said handing her the planner. She took it and smiled. "Thanks"

"No need to thank me" He said, it was a bit awkward. He was just standing while she sat and looked over her homework.

"Why don't you sit" She said noticing how uncomfortable he was. Ichigo nodded and sat at the edge of her bed. He looked around her room, and noticed his picture was on her wall. He got up to get a better look at the picture.

"That's such a bad picture of me" He said referring to the one with him, Rukia, and Yuzu. Rukia smiled at his comment. He looked at the picture of just him and Rukia and his heart smiled. She looked so innocent in that picture.

"I had a lot of fun that day" Rukia said standing next to him. He was surprised he didn't notice her leave her bed. Next thing he knew she was wobbling and about to fall then he caught her.

"Rukia are you okay?" He asked. His voice filled with worry.

"I'm just a little light headed" She said trying to stand up but Ichigo stopped her.

"Don't stress yourself" He said. Rukia looked at him and saw how he looked at her. He looked worried like her truly cared for her. She didn't know why, it was probably hormones but she began to cry. Ichigo looked at her shocked. "Rukia, was it something I said?"

Rukia began sobbing more and Ichigo was beginning to panic. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

"I. Cant'. Do. This." She said in between sobs.

"Do what?" He asked but she didn't answer. "Rukia tell me what's going on, what's got you this upset?"

"Ichigo" She said looking into his beautiful amber eyes. "I'm pregnant"

Ichigo's mouth fell open, his mouth went dry and his heart stopped beating and fell into his stomach…and he wasn't even the father.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. "And I have no idea what I'm going to do?" She said then started crying again. Ichigo couldn't believe it. Rukia was pregnant….at seventeen. He had no idea what to say to a girl in this situation.

"I thought you were on birth control"

"I am" She said breaking away from Ichigo. "I am, but I notice I hadn't gotten my period in two months! I having been throwing up, I have back pains; I have been eating the weirdest foods. And I know my body, there is something going on."

Ichigo watched her as she tried to regain her composure. "Did you tell him?" He asked referring to Grimmjow. "No, I can't, he is gonna be so mad"

"So what! This is his responsibility too" Ichigo barked. Rukia tried to quiet him down. "Not so loud"

"Rukia, you have to tell him and your family."

"I know but Byakuya is gonna hate me"

"No he won't, you guys are family, he will be disappointed but he won't hate you" Ichigo tried to reassure her. Rukia sighed to herself and rubbed her stomach. Ichigo looked at her sadly. Why her?

"Have you thought about whether you are gonna keep the baby?" Ichigo asked.

"I refused to get an abortion, I'll have to choose between adoption and keeping the baby" Rukia said. She allowed a few tears to fall down. "I feel so stupid" She said holding her face as she cried. Ichigo walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She grabbed his shirt and cried more. He held her tightly just like that. "Don't worry, I'm here" He whispered.

Grimmjow flipped through the channels on TV. His phone kept vibrating, he knew it was either Harribel or Nel but he wasn't in the mood. His mind was on Rukia, she hadn't called or text him and he was annoyed. It was annoying to feel something towards a female, he didn't like it at all but he couldn't deny he felt this possessiveness over Rukia. Soon a knock came at his door. He lazily got up and headed to the door.

In the peephole there was dark skin man with purple braided hair. Grimmjow sighed and opened the door. "Hey Kaname" He said leaving the door open and walking back to the couch.

"Still rude as ever Grimmjow"

"That's nothing new." he answered. "What brings you to my place?"

"You already know, I need the money" He said coldly.

"You guys are so money hungry." Grimmjow dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Here it is" Kaname took the money and looked at it, without even counting he said "You are short"

"It's been hard" Grimmjow said simply. "Aizen will not be happy about this"

"Tell Aizen, that I will get him the money when I can" Grimmjow said. Kaname smirked at him. "You better watch how you talk to me" he then pulled out a black 9 mm gun and pointed it at Grimmjow. "I will be back for the money, if I don't get it, I will have to end your football career. Aizen made you, he can easily break you"

Grimmjow gulped and nodded. "Plus I heard you have a wealthy girlfriend, that's where you have been getting the money from right" Kaname added.

"How did you know that?"

"How else could you afford the steroids you take, Aizen gave it to you to sell it but you take it instead and steal from your little girlfriend in order to support your habit" Kaname explained. "Aizen knows more than you think" was the last thing he said before leaving. Grimmjow cursed and sat back in his couch.

Grimmjow remembered why he started dating Rukia, in the first place, she was rich and he could easily steal money from her home. He was using her to support his addiction but recently they were on rocky terms and he wasn't even thinking about the drugs or Aizen. He simply was thinking bout, dare I say it, Rukia. He missed her. She wasn't like every girl who was all over him. There was times where she kicked his ass and he had to admit he liked that. But he would never let her assert dominance. He knew that Rukia was definitely something special, and that Nel and Harribel were merely used to satisfy his manly needs.

Grimmjow found himself thinking about Rukia more, and then he became horny. He sighed and looked at his phone. "I might as well call Harribel, she has nothing better to do" he said as he dialed her number.

Ichigo slowly opened his tired eyes. He woke up to a familiar room but it wasn't his. He took a good look around and realized he was still in Rukia's room. He then felt something warm on him. He looked down to see a sleeping Rukia on his chest. He had his arm around her and she had dried tears on her face. He suddenly remembered bringing Rukia to her bed when she was crying. She asked him to stay with her and he did. He comforted her as she cried, He realized they must have feel asleep as they lied on Rukia's bed.

Ichigo watched as Rukia peacefully slept. She looked so beautiful that it brought a small smile to his face. He watched as her chest slowly moved up and down. He examined all of her features. He noticed she had her hand resting on her stomach. He couldn't believe she was pregnant. He could only hope that he could help her. He didn't know why he felt so attached to her but he didn't plan to leave her to do this on her own.

Ichigo nudged Rukia and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the man who was holding her and it brought a smile and a small blush to her face. He smiled back. "Hey sleepy head" He said. Rukia hit him lightly then sat up. "What time is it?" she asked. Ichigo looked at his watch. "Almost eight, which means I have to head home soon, so I can eat dinner" Rukia nodded and got up. Ichigo got up too and grabbed his backpack. Rukia watched him get ready to leave and was feeling colder by the second. She enjoyed Ichigo's warmth.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Rukia nodded her head and smiled.

"Before I go" Ichigo said. "You need to make sure you know what you have to do"

"Tell my sister and brother, tell Grimmjow, apologize to Renji, go to the doctor and stop eating Orihime's food." She said mechanically. In the mist of her crying earlier she told him about what happen between Renji and Ichigo gave her a list of things she need to get done. Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Good."

Ichigo opened the door to Rukia's room and standing there was a tall man with long black hair and stern face. It was Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo froze in place as he was face to face with Rukia's brother.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Rukia's bedroom" He asked with his icy voice. Ichigo wasn't sure how to answer the question, he was completely intimidated by this man. Suddenly Rukia walked up beside Ichigo.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is a friend from school, and he brought my school work." Rukia explained. Byakuya raised his eyebrow.

"This is the young man Hisana is so fond of?" Byakuya asked.

"Um, Yes, she has taken a liking to him" Rukia said politely. Ichigo couldn't believe how polite she was. He could tell Rukia was a little scared of Byakuya.

"That does not explain why he was in your room, with the door closed" He said. Rukia bowed. "I'm sorry; I was cold so I asked him to close the door." Rukia lied. Byakuya accepted her excuse. "If you are feeling better come join us for dinner Rukia" Byakuya said before turning to Ichigo. "You may join us too" He said rather coldly.

"No, thank you; I must be getting home sir" Ichigo said bowing. Byakuya gave him a good look up and down then proceeded to join Hisana downstairs for dinner. Rukia turned to Ichigo who quickly gained his composure. "Thanks Ichigo"

"No need to thank me, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. She gave him a small hug and he embraced it. He cared for this girl, he didn't know when it started but he liked her. Ichigo kissed her on her head then pulled away. The kiss shocked Rukia but she tried to ignore it. "Bye" she said. He waved and made his way out. Rukia sighed and went into her room. "RUKIA HURRY AND EAT BEFORE YOUR FOOD GETS COLD" Hisana yelled from the dining room. Rukia rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother" She said to herself. Grimmjow popped in her head. He wondered how he would take it. She was afraid but she knew she would have to tell him, but just how is he going to react?


	9. My Boyfriend and my Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia prepares to tell Renji and Grimmjow about her pregnancy

I tossed around in my bed as my alarm clock went off. I didn't want to get up and face reality. I was hoping that the past couple of days were a dream. I was hoping I wasn't really pregnant. I was hoping that me and Renji's friendship was still intact. I was hoping that I wasn't seriously catching feelings for someone who wasn't my boyfriend. I don't know when I started developing feelings for Ichigo. We had known each other for two weeks, most of the time we would argue but I felt something towards him. He had been so sweet to me lately. How I wished that Grimmjow as more like him…

I got out of bed and stood up. I was so tired. I got about 2 hours asleep because I was up worrying. My stomach soon started turning and I ran straight to the bathroom. I threw up last night dinner into the white porcelain toilet. I rested my head on the seat of the toilet. I was really pregnant. How would my family react to the news? Byakuya was already trying to impress his family. The elders of his family were ashamed of him because he didn't marry a fellow noble like they had arranged. He instead married a commoner, Hisana. If they found out I was having a kid out of wedlock, they would blame Byakuya because he brought me into the family.

I hopped into the shower and cleaned my elf up. I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. In a matter of months my small figure will no longer be so slim. I sighed as I touched my stomach. I was scared, actually terrified. I didn't know anything about being a mother. My mother had died when I was born. I pulled out my phone and made a doctor's appointment after school at the Women's clinic. I would have gone to my actual doctor but I was afraid that Byakuya might find out.

I decided to shake away my thoughts, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Hisana was at the dining table in her pajamas reading a newspaper. She looked up at me when she realized I entered. "Good morning Rukia" She greeted smiling.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"Are you feeling better, I thought I heard you throwing up this morning" She asked.

"I'm fine" I said. I knew I should probably tell Hisana I was pregnant now, but I wasn't ready for her reaction yet. I needed to know how Grimmjow felt before I told her. "I'll see you later" I said as I grabbed an apple and left. I walked out my door not even looking up; I was too busy stuffing the apple in my bag to notice and tall figure leaning against my gate.

"Yo!" a male voice. I looked up to see the man who haunted my thoughts all morning.

"Ichigo?" I asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yup, hurry up or we won't be able to get everything cleaned up" He said smiling. Ichigo's smile put an even bigger smile on my face. I nodded and quickly ran to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once we were down the street from my house.

"I threw up this morning" I said plainly.

"Did you eat?" He asked.

"I have an apple in my bag" I replied. I hated this conversation, I felt like he was babying me. He sighed and brought out a thermal cup and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I said taking it.

"Herbal Tea, I asked my mom to make it. She used to drink it all the time when she was pregnant with Karin and Yuzu." He explained. I could feel myself blushing. He was being sweet again, and this was making my knees weak, my palms sweaty and my heart race faster. How did he have such an effect on me. "Thank you" was all I could say. He was truly amazing.

"What's your mom like?" I asked curiously.

"My mom?"

"Yeah, what's she like?" I don't know why I was interested but I wanted to know. She raised a good man.

"Well, she is the glue that holds my family together. She is my hero. She loves her whole family unconditionally and no matter what she always has a huge smile on her face." He said. I could tell he loved his mother. The way he spoke of her was so moving. "She loves to cook, and she loves to sing. She has an amazing voice. I find it hard to believe that my dad is really her husband." He joked. I smiled as he talked about her. I never knew my mother but Hisana told me great things. I could only hope I could be a good mother too.

Ichigo and I finally reached the school; he went on to talk about past family memories. I was happy to learn more about Ichigo. He seemed to really love his family. I liked the sensitive side of him.

We walked into the classroom and put our stuff on our desk.

"Did you tell your family?" He asked.

"No" I mumbled.

"You have to tell them soon"

"I know, but this isn't easy Ichigo" I don't know if he heard my voice break but he walked up to be and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you are going through but I know this is something you need to tell your family about." I looked up at Ichigo and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"AHEM" a rough voice had joined us. I knew it was Grimmjow without having to turn and look. Ichigo gave me a stern look that meant 'you need to tell him now'. I sighed and turned to see my boyfriend who looked mad as hell.

"Grimmjow, we need to talk…on the roof" I said to him. He raised his eyebrow and nodded. He left the classroom and I followed behind. Before I left, I turned to Ichigo who gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and headed to the roof.

Once we got to the roof, Grimmjow smiled at me. I didn't understand why he was so happy, until he walked closer to me. He pinned me to the wall and kissed on my neck.

"Glad my little punishment is over" He whispered against my neck. I pushed him off me in disgust. He really only had sex on his mind, which is why we were in this situation.

"God! Is that all you think about?" I yelled. "I didn't come up here to have sex, we really need to talk"

"About what, Rukia" He growled.

"Look there is no easy way to say this" I started but stopped when Grimmjow grabbed my shoulders and violently shook me. "There is no way in hell you are breaking up with me" he yelled

I didn't answer, I couldn't, and he was scaring me more than usual. "It's that damn Ichigo guy" He started. "I don't know if you are messing around with him, but you better understand that you are my girl and I will break his neck."

Hearing him threaten Ichigo, snapped me out of my scared trance. "Ichigo has nothing to do with this!"

"So what the hell is it? Is it Renji, Shuhei, Izuru….or are you going gay and messing with Momo" He ranted. He kept going, mention different people I would leave him for, it was to the point where I wanted him to shut up so I exploded. "I'm pregnant, you idiot!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. That was when I saw his face drop.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked with his face still in shock.

"I'm pregnant" I repeated. I looked at him, waiting for his response. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes than he said something that crushed my heart. "Who is the father?"

I could feel sadness come over me then anger boil in my veins. "Are you fucking kidding me" I screamed at him. "You have the nerve to ask me that question"

"Well, with the way you have been throwing yourself at guys, there is only a chance I could be the father" He said. I didn't know what came over me but I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you even accuse me of cheating on you" I said as tears came down my face. "I love you Grimmjow, and this baby inside me, is yours and you need to take responsibility."

"Even if it is mine, I'm too young to be a father and you are too young to be a mother" He snapped back. "Can't you have it taken care of?"

"This baby is yours and I refuse to get an abortion" I said firmly. Grimmjow gave me a hard look, as if he hated me for ruining his life. He then looked away and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going we aren't done with this" I yelled to him. But he ignored me and left me there on the roof alone. I hated him so much, for that. How could he just leave me like that, and to accuse me of cheating was low. I sat on the ground and let my tears fall. Stupid Grimmjow.

When I noticed from the roof that students were walking in; I wiped up my tears and headed down. I knew Ichigo would be asking me a million questions, plus my eyes were probably read and puffy. This would mean Shuhei and Momo would be questioning me. I decided to skip my classes in the nurse's office.

"I was out yesterday and I thought I was fine but I'm still sick" I lied partially. The nurse nodded and offered me one of the bed towards the back to rest.

Once I touched the bed I could feel the drowsiness taking over me. I got little sleep and now I was carrying for two, I closed my eyes and drifted off, the last thing that was on my mind was orange.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Abarai" I tossed a bit as I heard the nurse talking. I wondered how long I had been sleeping. I looked up to see Renji. He wasn't facing me, so I guess he didn't see me. He was there with Tatsuki.

"Sorry for hitting you so hard" Tatsuki said.

"It's cool" Renji said shyly. I couldn't see his face but he was probably blushing.

"You need to leave now young lady" the nurse said. Tatsuki nodded and waved to Renji before she left. The nurse started searching for supplies while Renji nervously waited. "Damn out of hydrogen peroxide, better go check the supply room" she said. "I'll be back"

After the nurse left I got out of the bed and made my presence known to Renji by tapping his shoulder. He turned around and met my eyes. He looked a little relieved to see me then his look turned into anger.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked turning away from my gaze.

"Nurse's office." I could see him tense up; he was worried but didn't want to show it.

"Why?"

"Not much sleep last night" I said. He sighed and shrugged. He was giving up. I knew it was time to tell him. "What time is it" I asked.

Renji looked at his watch. "3:30" He said. I realized had slept through the whole school day and that I had somewhere to be at 4. I went over to my school bag and found several missed calls and text from Shuhei, Momo, Izuru, Kiyone, and Ichigo. All asking if I'm okay and where I had gone to.

I smiled thinking about how much people cared for me. I turned to Renji who was trying hard to stay mad at me. "Renji?" I said sadly. He looked at me with worry as I said that. "I need you to go somewhere with me"

"What do you mean? Where and When?" He asked.

"Don't worry about where, just come now" I said.

"But the nurse has to treat my wound" He said pointing to the red mark on his cheek. "Wow Tatsuki packs a punch" I teased him. He huffed and looked away.

"I'm kidding, just come with me please" I said looking at him intensely. He nodded when he saw I was serious. We grabbed our stuff and head out the school.

The walk was mostly quiet. I knew Renji was still mad at me, he finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going Rukia?" He asked trying to figure out the location.

"You'll see" I answered. He sighed and grabbed my arm. He looked at me seriously with a stern face trying to scare me then his expression softened. "I know, I can be annoying, but I'm only trying to protect you. I know you are smart enough to not give yourself another eating disorder, so what is really going on?"

I sighed and decided it was time I told him. It was only fair.

"Renji, promise me you won't yell at me" I said shaking a bit. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed tight. "I promise" I buried and my head in his chest and said my confession. I knew he probably couldn't hear it. He pulled away. "What?"

"I'm pregnant with Grimmjow's baby" I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but when I felt his arms leave me, I knew he heard it. I looked up to see a shocked and angry Renji.

"Please, you promised not to yell at me" I pleaded. Renji's expression changed to a more concerned one. "Rukia, you're pregnant! "You are too young for this" He said trying his best not to raise his voice.

"I know that Renji, and I'm scared out of my mind"

"You told me, you were on birth control."

"I am, I still don't know how this could have happened."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Renji asked.

"That's where we are going" I explained. Renji ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He clenched his fists the looked at me, I knew what he wanted to ask.

"Does Grimmjow know?"

"Yes, I told him this morning" I confessed.

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't really give an answer, he walked away before I could finish and-"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Renji screamed. People were staring at us.

"Renji could you please calm down" I pleaded.

"No way in hell, am I going to be calm. He needs to man up and take responsibility." He was fuming and I was nervous about how he would react.

"Renji, please right now, I need you to be my friend, please just calm down and come with me to the doctor's office." My plea almost didn't work but when he saw the sadness in my eyes he finally calmed down. "We will talk about Grimmjow later. Let's go to the doctor's office."

"Who else knows?"

"You, Grimmjow and Ichigo" I said.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked me dumbfounded. "When did you two become so close?"

"I don't know, but he has been a huge help"

"When are you going to tell Hisana and Byakuya?"

"I don't know yet"

"Rukia Kuchiki" the nurse called out. Renji and I were sitting in the waiting room, with other patients. A couple of them were pregnant and some had kids while other looked like they were there for a routine check-up. I stood up and made my way to the nurse. I turned around to see Renji sitting there nervous. "Come on Renji"

"Why?!" He asked disgusted.

"I don't wanna be alone" I said sadly. He sighed and grumbled a few curses as he came to accompany me. I smiled at my victory as the nurse lead me into a room.

Renji and I sat in the room for about ten minutes then the doctor came in. "Hello Ms. Kuchiki, how are you" The doctor asked.

"Fine thank you"

"I am Dr. Unohana." She said sweetly. Dr. Unohana was a young looking woman with blues eyes and long black hair that was braided in the front. "So, how can I help you today?"

"Well I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant"

"So you want a confirmation?"

"Yes, but I know I am, I just don't understand how I am pregnant. I am on the pill" I said.

"Well let's take a blood test, and then we can figure out what's going on." She said smiling. She extracted a pint of blood then left the room. Renji sat there nervously. I didn't know what I could talk about with him; I didn't want to say anything that would remind him of Grimmjow.

Dr. Unohana walked in with a chart. "Well Rukia, you definitely are pregnant, but you say you were on birth control"

"Yes I was."

"Did you take the pills as directed?"

"Yes"

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"No"

"Do you take any other medicine?"

"N-No" I said a little unsure of myself

"You have never taken another medicine?" she asked me. I thought about it then remembered something.

"Over the summer, I got really sick and my sister gave me some medicine"

"Was it prescription?"

"Yes why?" I said.

"Well certain antibiotics can cancel out the affects of birth control" She stated, I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my sisters medicine was the reason I was pregnant.

"I would guess and say you are about two months" She said. I thought back and my illness was about two months ago.

"I can't believe this" I said. Part of me was hoping that I wasn't really pregnant, that maybe my body was reacting to stress but that wasn't the case.

"We can set up an appointment for an ultrasound next week" She said. Renji answered "That would be great". She smiled and left the room. I started to sob quietly and Renji came to hug me. " This can't be happening" I sobbed as he held me.

Normal POV

"That was amazing as usual" Nel said panting. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he got off her naked body. "You're lying" He said walking over to clothes that were thrown on the floor.

"No, I would never lie to you, I'm serious"

"I know you are, My head isn't in it today, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I don't feel like having sex" Grimmjow confessed. Nel gave him a puzzled look. "Is everything okay?" Nel asked.

"It's nothing" He said. Nel was gonna say something again but Grimmjow's doorbell rang. Grimmjow tensed up. He knew he owed Aizen money and if he didn't pay, Aizen would kill him. "Nel get in the bathroom now" He said.

"Why?" Nel asked, "What's going on?"

"Just get in the bathroom and lock the door, do not come out until I say it's okay" He said seriously. Nel nodded and ran into the bathroom. Grimmjow picked up a wooden bat from under his bed and left his bedroom to answer his door. Grimmjow looked at the peephole and sighed with relief when he saw his friend at the door. Grimmjow smiled, dropped the bat and opened the door. "You scared me Ulquiorra" Grimmjow laughed.

"Did I? You should be. Aizen is not happy with you" Ulquiorra said walking in. He observed that his friend was only wearing boxers.

"Nel?" he asked.

"How do you know it's not Rukia?"

"Because I haven't seen her with you today and you don't seem to be looking for her." Ulquiorra said then pointed to the uniform on the couch. "And Nel's bag and clothes are right there"

"Well, everything is little crazy" Grimmjow replied.

"What is so crazy? You have been cheating on her, and using drugs for months, what is so crazy now?"

"Rukia is pregnant" Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra eyes widened for a second then turned calm. "Are you surprised?" He asked Grimmjow

"You told me she is on birth control!" Grimmjow yelled. Grimmjow had Ulquiorra spy on her on a couple of months ago and Ulquiorra saw her taking it while she was out shopping.

"So what? She could have messed up taking them" he suggested. "You know you are the father"

"I know that" Grimmjow said. "I can't even have sex because I am worried about Rukia and this damn baby. I don't want to be a father; I don't understand why she just won't get an abortion. "

"Well, you must take responsibility" Ulquiorra said sternly.

"I know, I even accused her of cheating because I was damn confused about what I was supposed to do" Grimmjow said. "I mean, I'm eighteen, I have my football career to think about and I have Aizen up my ass, if I had a kid, that kid would not be safe."

"You actually care about someone other than yourself?" Ulquiorra asked sarcastically.

"Shut up" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Well I must be going, I guess I'll see you later" Ulquiorra said making his way to the door. He opened the door and said something to Grimmjow. "Aizen will come after you, and anyone you care about" with that Ulquiorra left. Grimmjow pulled his hair out in frustration and sat at his dining table trying to figure out what to do about his many situations. Little did he know, Nel was listening to his whole conversation with Ulquiorra. "Poor Grimmjow" She said to herself clenching her fists.

"Rukia, I'm leaving now" Renji said as he gathered his stuff. They had just had dinner with Hisana and Byakuya. Rukia walked him to the door. Once she was far away from her family she spoke up. "Thank you for being there" Renji smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm your best friend, you can't get rid of me" He said. Rukia smiled. With that he left and Rukia made her way upstairs. She was happy that Renji knew. It made her feel better knowing that she could tell him. She then thought about Grimmjow. He really hurt her. He was the father and he was acting as if this was something they could walk away from. And Ichigo. He was surprisingly her savior throughout this whole thing. She then remembered she was supposed to call him back.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said after one ring. He sounded worried and relieved to get Rukia's phone call.

"Hey Ichigo"

"What's with the "Hey Ichigo", you disappear for the whole day after you go off to see Grimmjow, I was worried about you idiot!" He yelled. She laughed as he said this. He sounded like a worried mother.

"I'm sorry" Rukia chuckled

"You think this is funny?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but it's cute when you're worried" I said.

Ichigo blushed and was so glad they were on the phone for that. "Whatever midget, what happen with Grimmjow?"

"Nothing" Rukia lied,

"Lair" He said.

"A lot happened. I'll tell you tomorrow" she said. "I promise"

"Okay," He said, there was a bit of an awkward silence. "I wanna tell you something"

"What is it?" Rukia asked

"It's something, I haven't really told anyone" Ichigo said nervously. Rukia was surprised by this. "You don't have to tell me"

"I want to, you have trusted me with something, and you couldn't tell anyone else."

"Okay" Rukia said. Rukia's heart was beating fast, what was he gonna say?

"I want to tell you what happen between me and Yuki" he breathed.


	10. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Ichigo's past relationship

"I want to tell you what happen between me and Yuki" Ichigo breathed. Rukia didn't know what to say or how to react. She knew that Yuki had hurt him and she knew he probably didn't like talking about.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded then realized she couldn't see him thru the phone. "Yeah"

A young Ichigo walked along the streets of Karakura. September was almost over and fall was in full swing. Ichigo was on his way to school. He was a freshman at Karakura High School. He had on his usual indifferent face and his brown lunch bag that his mother had prepared for him. He was minding his own business when he heard a cry for help.

Ichigo looked up to see a guy around his height grabbing a young girl's arm. She seemed frightened and that all Ichigo need to see to step in.

"Please let me go" She cried.

"C'mon, we could head under the bleachers" he said. Then he was pulled away like a rag doll. He fell to the floor and looked around to try to understand what happen, then he saw a tall person with bright orange hair.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter; all you need to know is that you should leave the young lady alone." He said. The girl looked up at him intently. She was shocked by his kindness and heroism.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" He said, he was about to lunge after Ichigo, when he was pulled back by a great force. He looked around once again and noticed his feet weren't on the ground. He looked and noticed a large dark muscular man was holding him.

"What's going on here" He asked. The kid looked at this man scared.

"It's okay Chad, you can put him down, he was just about to get lost" Ichigo said looking straight into the eye of the poor teenage boy. He nodded quickly. Chad dropped him and he ran for his life.

"Thanks Chad, but I didn't need help."

"I know but you have already got into four fights since school started."Chad insisted. Ichigo shrugged. "I don't care about a fifth one" He said. Chad noticed the young girl standing next to Ichigo.

"Who's the girl?" Chad asked. Ichigo looked at the girl. She was a pale short girl. She had dark brown eyes and short brown hair. He noticed how big and beautiful her eyes were.

"Don't know, by the looks of her uniform, she goes to our high school, but I never seen her before" He said.

"My name is Yuki" the timid girl finally spoke up. "Yuki Cross, I just moved to Karakura, It's my first day at your school"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo, this is my friend Chad" Ichigo said. Yuki smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure meeting you both and thank you so much for helping me"

Ichigo didn't understand why he had an instant attraction for this girl but he did. "If you want we can walk you to school; are you a freshman?"

"Yes I am"

"Cool, then you can eat with me and my friends" Ichigo offered. Chad was surprised by his friend's attitude toward her. He could tell Ichigo had a little crush.

"That sounds great, Mr. Protector" She smiled.

"Protector?"

"Your name means 'one who protects' right?" Yuki said. Ichigo's mouth dropped. He didn't think anyone knew what his name truly meant.

"Yeah" was all he could say.

"She sounds amazing" Rukia said with a bit of resentment.

"She amazed me from the day I met her" Ichigo said. "She had something about her, she was shy but I don't know why I was so drawn to her."

"She sounds perfect" Rukia mumbled. She didn't want to sound jealous because she knew she shouldn't be. It's not like her and Ichigo were together.

"Well for the first couple of weeks she ate with me, Chad, Keigo, Mizuro and Ishida but I thought she might need some female friends."

"Hey Tatsuki and Orihime" Keigo said as he waved down both girls. "Hey guys" Orihime said happily. Everyone said hello. Tatsuki and Orihime noticed there was a female in the boy's circle. Ichigo's group of friends consisted of Keigo, Mizuro, Chad and Uryu, even though Ichigo and Uryu argue every time

"You're Yuki from class right?" Tatsuki asked. She nodded and smiled shyly. Orihime noticed the girl was sitting close to Ichigo and began to feel a bit of envy. Who was this girl who was so close to Ichigo? But Orihime refused to be mean or rude. "Hello, my name is Orihime, this is Tatsuki" She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you both" She said.

"Did you guys wanna eat lunch with us?" Uryu asked. Orhime smiled and nodded. Orihime took a seat next to Ichigo and Tatsuki sat next to Orihime.

"So how do you like Karakura" Orihime asked Yuki

"Its really nice, Ichigo has been showing me around, so I'm getting used to it" She said. Everyone eyed Ichigo suspiciously; they knew he must have had a crush.

"So you and Ichigo have been hanging out a lot huh?"Keigo said winking at Ichigo.

"Shut up" Ichigo said trying to sound indifferent. Yuki smiled at him and continued with her food. Orihime became sad. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, it wasn't like something was going on, but she had a huge crush on Ichigo, and Tatsuki knew it.

"Well, maybe you could hang out with us sometime" Tatsuki suggested. Orihime perked up hearing this.

"Yes, that would be fun, we could go shopping, or have sleepovers" Orihime added

"Sleepovers!" Keigo yelled. Tatsuki hit him on his head for his obvious perverted thoughts.

"Sound great" Yuki said smiling happily.

"She quickly became a part of the group." Ichigo said.

"So when did you two start catching feelings for each other?" Rukia asked. She hated knowing but she also hated not knowing. She kept telling herself it is just curiosity.

"Well we spent a lot of time together, and I had been falling for her since the day I met her. When winter break came around, I decided I wanted my family to meet her before I confessed my feelings to her.

"Everyone, this is Yuki" Ichigo said as he introduced his friend to his family on Christmas Eve.

"This is my father" Ichigo mumbled to Yuki. "It's so nice to meet you, pretty lady" He said. "Are you here, to finally turn my son into man-OOFF" Ichigo kicked his father in the face before he could finish.

"This is my mother" Ichigo said happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki, I have heard quite a lot" Masaki said, causing both Ichigo and Yuki to blush. "It's an honor to meet Ichigo's parents." Yuki said.

"These are my sisters Karin and Yuzu". Yuzu smiled. "It's great to finally meet you Yuki" Yuzu said. "So are you dating my brother?" Karin asked bluntly. Yuki blushed madly at that question.

"Karin, you suck" Ichigo said. Karin smirked and walked away.

After having a crazy family dinner, Ichigo and Yuki went outside where it began to snow.

"I'm so happy I got to meet your family, they are so amazing"

"I guess, except, Karin is a little too mean to be a girl, and my dad is completely insane" Ichigo said. Yuki giggled at him and looked into the sky.

"I really don't like the snow"

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Bad things have happen to me in the snow" she confessed.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" She said still not looking at him. Ichigo felt a bit disappointed that she didn't open up. He gazed at her and decided he would finally do it.

"Yuki?" He said. Yuki looked to him and saw the nervous look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I like you, and not as a friend, I mean more than that. I don't expect you to feel the same but-"Ichigo was interrupted when she pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was shocked but quickly accepted and kissed her back.

"I like you too" She said after pulling away. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"I like you?" Rukia repeated to herself.

"Yeah, what's wrong" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, its sounds so preschool" Rukia teased

"Look, she was my first girlfriend, I wasn't exactly experienced with dating" Ichigo replied. Rukia laughed over the phone and Ichigo mumbled a few curses.

"As I was saying, We dated for a couple of weeks and became official by the time we got back to school"

"How did everyone react?"

"They all expected it, something about me being obvious" Ichigo said. "So we became the cute freshman couple. I hated it but that's what we were. We never argued and we were always together."

Rukia was really jealous of this Yuki girl, she sounded perfect. She knew what she wanted to know, and decided she would just ask.

"Did you guys ever have sex" Rukia asked plainly. Ichigo choked when he heard the question. Rukia didn't seem phased by his reaction.

"Kind of personal, don't you think?" he asked.

"The whole matter is personal, so did you guys have sex or not?" Rukia asked forcefully.

Summer had finally came, they were no longer freshman, when fall came they would be sophomores in high school. Yuki and Ichigo were spending their day at the park when Ichigo felts some rain drops

"Shit its raining" Ichigo said. He grabbed Yuki's hand as they ran in the rain. Yuki smiled as she held her boyfriend's hand. Ichigo and Yuki ran until they finally made it to Yuki's home.

"Well, I better get going before it rains harder" He said. He was already soaking wet. "Why don't you come in?" Yuki suggested. Ichigo looked at her questionably. Her father was out on business for a few days, so that meant they had the house to themselves.

"Sure" Ichigo said. Yuki and Ichigo walked into the house. Yuki lead Ichigo up to her room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Yuki said. She began to undress fight in front of Ichigo. "W-What are you doing-g" He asked nervously. "I'm about to take a shower." She said matter-of-factly. She saw how nervous he looked. She walked up to him and kissed him on his lips. "You're my boyfriend; I don't care if you see me naked."

Ichigo nodded then kissed her back. She kissed him back with more passion pressing her upper body on him, whilst wearing only a bra. Ichigo proceed to lay her on the bed and kiss her back harder, showing his dominance. His lips soon moved to her neck and her hands moved to his belt buckle. He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this Yuki?" Ichigo asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Ichigo, I'm sure" She said smiling at him.

"I love you too" He said before kissing her again.

"So she was your first" Rukia said.

"Yup, things were going so good for us, She wasn't this shy girl I had first met, she became this happy open, and assertive girl" Ichigo stated

"So what happened?"

"Sophomore year happened,"

"What do you wanna do tonite?" Ichigo asked Yuki as they prepare to leave class.

"I'm hanging out with an old friend from school" Yuki replied. "We haven't seen each other in about a year."

"That's cool, I'll call you later."

"Okay" Yuki said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the classroom excited.

"I love you" he said to himself. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Who was this friend?" Rukia asked.

"The man who took her away from me." Ichigo replied. "Yuki and I started spending less time together. We used to talk on the phone everyday but soon it became twice a week. She would always have to hang out with her friend. I didn't want to seem like the jealous type so I didn't say anything. She began acting weird though. She wouldn't let me touch her or kiss her. I began to worry.

"Hey Ichigo, wanna go to the movies with us?" Mizuro asked Ichigo on the phone. Ichigo had spent most of his nights at home. If he wasn't with Yuki, he didn't want to go out.

"I don't know" Ichigo replied.

"Oh come on, We haven't hung out like this in months"

"Who is going?"

"Me, Keigo, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Orihime are going"

"I guess so"

"Great movie starts at 8:30" Mizuro said. Ichigo sighed and decided he would hang out with his friends.

Of course Ichigo didn't expect Yuki to be there. Too bad she was there with a young man, who looked like he was around their age. He had short silver hair with long bangs and light lavender eyes. He had very pale skin and was little taller than Ichigo. Ichigo stayed calm. This must be the friend that she was hanging out with.

He didn't want to assume anything, but all his trust when out the window, when the guy leaned down to kiss Yuki and she accepted. All of Ichigo's friends gasped at what they saw, while Ichigo felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"YUKI!" Tatsuki yelled. Yuki quickly pulled herself away to see all her school friends and her boyfriend Ichigo. Yuki's eyes meet Ichigo's. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I-Ichigo" Yuki called out to him, as soon as she said his name Ichigo turned around and began to run.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled again.

"She cheated?" Rukia said. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, she was seeing him behind my back the whole time."

"Who was he?"

"Some guy from her old school." Ichigo said bitterly.

"Did she ever explain herself?" Rukia asked angry.

"No, I wouldn't give her the chance. And to think I caught her cheating a week before our one year anniversary."

Rukia stayed quiet. She could tell talking about it still hurt Ichigo. She could hear is breathing, he was trying to stay calm.

"What about Orihime?" Rukia finally asked.

"What about her?"

"She told me that you two used to date." Ichigo had almost forgotten. "A few months after I caught Yuki cheating, Tatsuki told me that Orihime liked me. I didn't know this though. Orihime had been there through my breakup and grieving but I had no idea she liked me. To be honest I decided to date her to pay her back for her kindness, but I wasn't over Yuki. Orihime couldn't fix my broken heart."

"She could only be your umbrella" Rukia whispered to herself. Rukia had remembered what she and Orihime talked about at the tournament.

"Orihime is a nice girl, but I can't give her the love she truly deserves" Ichigo said sadly.

"So, do you still love Yuki?" Rukia asked afraid of his answer.

"No, that day at the shop was the first time I had talked to her, I don't love her, I hate her."

"You're lying" Rukia said firmly.

"I do hate her!"

"No you don't and you're not over it!" Rukia yelled. "If you were, then you wouldn't be so angry or say that you hate her. If you were truly over Yuki, you would forgive her or at least listen to her"

"I can't Rukia, why can't you understand, she hurt me, and she betrayed me" Ichigo said almost at the verge of tears.

"Stop being such a girl about your emotions. She messed up big time, I know, but Ichigo if you hold this grudge you will never be able to love anyone else"

"I could forget her" Ichigo said seriously. "For some reason when I'm with you Rukia, I forget she even existed." Ichigo confessed.

Rukia could feel herself blushing. She didn't even know how to react to that. What did that mean? Did he have feelings for her? Why was her heart racing? Did she have feelings for him too?

"Ichigo, you need to talk to her" Rukia managed to say.

"Rukia Kuchiki disconnect the phone now" Rukia heard Byakuya say when he entered the room. "It is 1am. You can talk to this person at a more decent hour."

"Yes Brother" Rukia said. Rukia sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Ichigo"

"See you in the morning" He said. "Bye" They said in unison.


	11. Dangerous Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ichigo and Renji's support, Rukia starts to come to terms with her pregnancy

Rukia brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit. She hated throwing up. She quickly got dressed and fixed her hair. She was a bit excited to go to school. She felt better about Renji and Grimmjow knowing even if Grimmjow didn't try to contact her.

Rukia walked down her stairs and noticed Renji waiting by the door.

"Why are you here, Hisana hasn't even woken up yet to make breakfast?" Rukia asked.

"I know, so I bought us breakfast" Renji said holding a bag. Rukia smiled.

"I don't deserve you as a best friend" Rukia joked.

"You're right" He agreed.

Rukia and Renji made their way to school. "Isn't this a tad bit early for you?" Rukia asked. Renji has always been lazy. It takes all his energy to wake up early enough to eat breakfast with the Kuchiki's.

"It is, but I wanted to make sure, you got to school safely" He said.

"I swear you and Ichigo are a bunch of softies" Rukia giggled. Renji wondered what was going on between them. "Rukia, are you falling for this guy?"

"Who?"

"Ichigo, I mean, you guys are spending a lot of time together"

"We are just friends," Rukia answered defensively. "Plus I am pregnant with another man's baby, he isn't interested in me." It hurt Rukia to say it but it had to be true.

Renji looked at his friend, he knew she was lying but he wouldn't push her. Renji and Rukia finally reached the school and headed for the class. In class, Ichigo was already cleaning the chalkboard. He was surprised to see Rukia with Renji.

"Morning Ichigo" Rukia said. "Renji is joining us for cleaning duty"

"I didn't say all that" Renji said. Rukia elbowed him in the stomach. "Yes you are" she hissed.

Ichigo watched the exchanged. Rukia seemed back to normal. He knew it was hard for her to be in her situation but he knew she was strong.

"I heard Tatsuki kicked you pretty hard yesterday" Ichigo said. Renji mouth dropped in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Tatsuki is an old friend, she came by my house yesterday, and she told me about it" Ichigo teased.

"She is pretty strong" Renji commented.

"You are crushing so hard!" Rukia said.

"Shut up Rukia" He said blushing. Ichigo and Rukia laughed. Rukia wanted to continue the talk that she and Ichigo had the night before but she knew it was a sensitive subject.

Class had gone by fast and Lunch came by quickly. Everyone met on the roof. Izuru sat next to Momo and Rukia. Kiyone sat next to Izuru while Nemu and Uryu were on the other side of Kiyone. Chad Keigo and Mizuro sat next to Uryu. Tatsuki and Orihime sat by Renji and Shuhei. Ichigo and Rukia found themselves sitting next to teach other.

"Rukia, how are you feeling" Orihime asked concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Rukia, why didn't you call me?" Momo asked. "We were so worried" Momo said speaking on behalf of her, Shuhei and Izuru.

"I'm sorry guys, I truly am" Rukia said sadly. Shuhei smiled at her. "Its fine but don't do that to us."

Rukia then felt her phone vibrate. She looked and saw Hisana's name. Rukia automatically got worried. She got up and walked away from her friends.

"Hello? Hisana what's wrong" Rukia asked.

"Hey Rukia, me and Byakuya must leave town for a few days." Hisana said quickly.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Rukia asked worried.

"Well Byakuya's cousin died in a car accident, and Byakuya must fly to Kyoto immediately, and I need to be with him. I left money in your room. Pack some stuff and stay with Momo while we are gone."

"But Hisana-"

"We have to go, but I'll call you when we get to Kyoto, I love you Rukia" She said before hanging up. Rukia sighed and walked back to her friends. She wished she could have told Hisana and Byakuya about her pregnancy, but now was not the best time, not when the Kuchiki family had suffered a loss.

"Rukia is everything okay?" Renji whispered to her, when she returned to her seat. Rukia put on a fake smile and nodded.

"So are you guys going to the homecoming dance?" Keigo yelled out.

"Homecoming?" Rukia said to herself. "I completely forgot"

"How could you forget" Kiyone asked. "You are junior class president."

"I know, but I have had a lot on my mind."Rukia said.

"Is homecoming big at this school" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, it's a huge deal especially to juniors and seniors, since it's a dance exclusively for us" Shuhei replied.

"Yup, guys have to find the perfect girl to take" Renji said glancing quickly at Tatsuki.

"Is that so?" Uryu said. He turned to Nemu who was sitting quietly next to him. "Would you like to accompany me to the homecoming dance?" He asked her politely hold out his hand. Everyone's mouth dropped to see Uryu act so forward. Nemu blushed and nodded smiling.

"Uryu is the first to get a date!" Keigo cried out. "The world is coming to an end."

"I wonder who the senior guys are going to ask." Kiyone said.

"Well we all know, Nnoitra and Nel are going together. Ulquiorra will probably ask Harribel" Shuhei said. Orihime looked up at the mention of Ulquiorra. She found him very handsome and mysterious.

"Are they a couple?" She asked.

"Who? Harribel and Ulquiorra? No, but they all hang out together" He said.

"Grimmjow is probably going with our little lady here" Kiyone said winking at Rukia. She forced a small smile at her and went on eating. Ichigo and Renji both gave each other looks, both thinking the same thing. Over my dead body.

"Ichigo, are you gonna go?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know. You know how I don't like school dances" He said. Rukia laughed at him.

"What are you some cliché rebel?" Rukia asked.

"Whatever, shortcake" He snickered. Rukia slapped the back of his head and went on eating like she didn't hit him.

"Well I better start looking for a date before, all the beautiful goddesses are gone" Keigo said.

Rukia giggled at Keigo until she felt herself becoming nauseous. "Excuse me" Rukia said quickly getting up. Momo noticed Rukia's sudden discomfort and followed her. Orihime noticed both Momo and Rukia and she began to worry.

"I should check if Momo and Rukia are okay" Orihime said out loud to no one in particular. Everyone watched the girls leave.

"What's up with them? Mizuro asked.

"Are they running away from me!" Keigo cried. "Shut up idiot" Tatsuki said punching him in his back.

Renji and Ichigo began to worry about Rukia, but they couldn't follow her into the bathroom so they had to take comfort with the thought that she was with Momo and Orihime.

Rukia ran down the stairs and into the hallway. Her stomach was turning but she was also feeling light headed. She stopped herself when, her legs started feeling weak. She could feel herself losing balance and as she fell back she felt a pair of arms hold her. She looked up weakly to she emerald eyes staring at her.

"RUKIA!" Momo called. She saw her best friend half collapsed in Ulquiorra arms. Rukia looked to see her friend worried and concerned.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked, helping Rukia up. Rukia tried to shake her head in to better vision. "I'm fine" Rukia lied.

"Liar" Momo hissed. She turned to Ulquiorra. "Thank you for catching Rukia" Momo said to him. Orihime had finally caught up to them, and was pleasantly surprised to see Ulquiorra there. But her happiness faded when she saw Rukia looking very weak.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Orihime asked running to Rukia's side.

"Yes, thank you Orihime"

"You should be careful Rukia" Ulquiorra spoke up. "A young woman in your condition should take better care of her health." Rukia looked at him shocked. He knew?

"Her condition" Momo questioned.

"Yes, didn't you know, Miss Kuchiki is carrying Grimmjow's child" Ulquiorra said with a small smile. Momo's mouth hung open, while Orihime tried to grasp what he was saying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" He said after getting a very shocked response from both ladies. "I thought you already knew."

"It can't be true" Momo whispered out loud.

"Well, this isn't something Grimmjow would lie about" He said. Rukia could feel tears coming to her eyes but she felt vomit coming too. She wiggled out of Momo's grasp and ran into the bathroom that was only a few feet away. Momo quickly followed her into the bathroom leaving a shocked Orihime and a calm Ulquiorra. He smiled at her and began to walk towards her. He stopped when his body was dangerously close to hers.

"I would like you to be my date to homecoming" He said calmly. Orihime who had got just gotten over her first shock was surprised by his proposal.

"Me?" Orihime questioned nervously.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase. Orihime Inoue, I would like you to be my date" He said. Orihime didn't know how to answer. Of course she wanted to know more about him, but she didn't know him enough to trust him as her date. Ulquiorra, who became impatient, said "I guess I'll pick you up at your place at 7 on that evening, see you later then" He came close to her face and kissed her cheek. She stood there paralyzed as he walked away whistling to himself.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Rukia was vomiting her lunch, while Momo held her hair away from her face.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Momo said. Rukia wiped her mouth then looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry Momo but it isn't exactly something I wanted to talk about" Rukia said.

"Rukia, I'm your friend, I have always been there for you. I would hope you could tell me anything"

"I do trust you, but this is something I didn't even wanna talk about, but Ichigo insisted that I tell-"

"You told Ichigo?"

"He caught while I was still a hormonal mess. I told Renji, because he thought I had bulimia and I told Grimmjow."

"What did Grimmjow say?" Momo asked. Rukia looked at Momo sadly. "We haven't spoken since I told him"

"Rukia! You have to talk to him again" Momo said sternly. "Momo, I'm not stupid, I will, he needs time, and so do I." Momo sighed and dropped the subject. She helped Rukia up. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up"

"Rukia is what?" Rangiku questioned. Rangiku, Nel and Harribel were sitting under one of the trees out in the courtyard.

"She is pregnant with Grimmjow's baby" Nel said to her friends. Rangiku didn't know what to say but Harribel had her say.

"She must have tricked him into getting her pregnant" She suggested.

"My thoughts exactly" Nel agreed. Rangiku couldn't believe what her friends were saying.

"I doubt Rukia wanted this" Rangiku argued.

"Seriously Ran, you think Rukia is this innocent person but she isn't"

"You have got to be kidding me; Rukia would not get pregnant on purpose." Rangiku said firmly.

"Of course she would, Grimmjow is a football player, he will probably go professional and she wants to make sure she is taken care of" Nel stated. "Her brother is Byakuya Kuchiki, why the hell would she need Grimmjow's money?" Rangiku yelled back. "Plus this is none of your concern"

"Yes it is!" Harribel snapped back. Rangiku raised her eyebrow. She wondered if she would tell Nel that she had been sleeping around with Grimmjow.

Nel and Harribel had both confided in Rangiku about sleeping with Grimmjow. Both girls told Rangiku not to tell the other. Rangiku thought it was funny that both girls were sleeping around with Grimmjow and they didn't know it. Both girls had even told Rangiku that the other would be jealous if they found out.

"How is it any of your business" Rangiku said playfully hoping someone would confess.

"We are his friends" Harribel stated. Rangiku gave her a weird look then got up to walk away.

"Ran, where are you going? we have to find a way to help Grimmjow out"

"You do it yourself" Rangiku said brushing off her so called friends.

"First order of business" Rukia called out. It was after school, and Rukia had her class meeting. "I would like to announce my resignation"

"WHAT?!" the committee yelled.

"But Rukia you can't" the vice president Yumichika said.

"I have to, I have a lot of personal issues and I cannot commit to being the class president" Rukia said sadly. "So I am handing my position over to Yumichika"

"Are you sure" Yumichika asked her. Rukia smiled sadly and nodded. "You will be a great president" She assured him. He smiled at her and thanked her.

"I will do my best Rukia" He said standing up proudly. Rukia smiled at him and walked out the classroom, with people gossiping and wondering. Rukia knew that she couldn't stay as president if she was pregnant. A pregnant class president did not set a good example. Plus she had forgotten about the homecoming dance. Something that should have been a priority but now her baby and her health was her priority. Rukia gathered her stuff from her locker and sighed. She knew it was going to get harder but she would have to face it.

"Rukia!" Rukia heard a female voice call out to her. Rukia turned to see her Rangiku walking toward her.

"Hell Rangiku, how are you?" Rukia said happy to see her.

"I'm good; don't you have your class committee meeting?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, but I just resigned" Rukia informed her sadly. Rangiku figured why and could see Rukia was sad about it.

"What about you, aren't you supposed at cheerleading practice?"

"No, Nel and Harribel canceled practice" Rangiku said indifferently. "What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Well, I will probably watch Shuhei and Renji practice" Rukia said.

"Well I do love watching men get sweaty, but how about we do something better" Rangiku suggested.

"Like what?"

"SHOPPING!" Rangiku said happily.

"I don't know" Rukia said unsure.

"Please, we don't even have to go into the city, they opened a cute little boutique not too far from here, we can go homecoming dress shopping" Rangiku said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay" Rukia said giving in. Rangiku squealed and grabbed Rukia's arm happily.

Ichigo sat in Karakura Park on of the benches. He sat their nervously. He was finally dealing with is emotions. He was finally going to confront his feelings and her.

"Ichigo?" an all too familiar voice said to him.

Ichigo turned to see the woman who stole his heart and crushed it into pieces. "Hey Yuki" He said to her.

That was all that was said. He didn't know how to react. She was scared to see him after their last encounter.

"I was surprised to hear from you" Yuki said. Ichigo had emailed Yuki during his technology class, and she answered almost immediately.

"I'm surprised you answered."Ichigo said quietly. Yuki made her way to sit next to him on the bench. She sighed and decided to speak. "First Ichigo, You have every right to hate me and call me a slut, I hurt you in such a way I couldn't imagine" Yuki voice was shaky but she did her best not to cry. "I did love you Ichigo and I don't want you to ever doubt that. What I did was unforgiveable but I am hear begging you to forgive me"

"Why did you have to cheat on me?" Ichigo questioned her angry. "Why couldn't you have left me?"

"Because I was selfish" Yuki said looking at him sadly. "I loved you and I loved him, and I couldn't choose, so I did something selfish."

"You obviously didn't love me enough to spare me the pain."

"I did love you, but I loved him more, I think I always had" Yuki confessed. Ichigo looked up at her. This was the woman he loved with all his heart, this was the woman who he hated with such a passion but this was the same girl who was his friend at first.

"I don't hate you" Ichigo said. Yuki smiled sadly. "I forgive you" He said. Yuki finally let the tears fall. "Thank you so much" She said happily crying. "You have changed so much."

"It's because I met someone who changed me" Ichigo said smiling. Yuki looked at him questionably.

"Her name is Rukia" he said smiling thinking about the midget.

Rukia felt her stomach flutter for an unknown reason. Weird. She brushed it off as stomach pains from the pregnancy.

"This dress is cute" Rangiku said holding up a pink dress to show Rukia. Rukia gave a disapproving look.

"Lavender or black is more my color for dresses." Rukia said. Rangiku shrugged and put the dress away. Rukia and Rangiku looked through the evening gowns in the cute little boutique.

"So who are you going to homecoming with?" Rangiku asked as she looked at the dresses.

"Not sure if I am going" Rukia said trying to mask her sadness.

"Why not, I thought you would go with Grimmjow." Rangiku said his name with disgust. Rukia laughed at this.

"You don't like Grimmjow?" Rukia questioned.

"Rukia, you are a pretty and smart girl, why would you date such a pig like Grimmjow"

"I'm shocked, I thought the cheerleaders loved Grimmjow" Rukia teased.

"That's Nel and Harribel," Rangiku corrected her. "I don't even feel like I belong with them, but they were the first ones to talk to me when I moved to Karakura in my sophomore year."

Rukia always knew Rangiku wasn't like the other girls. Even though she looked the part, she wasn't a slut or a mean person. Rukia learned that.

"I enjoyed our tutoring sessions, I feel like you weren't like the other girls here. But Nel and Harribel told me that quitting the team was not an option, man I hate them" Rangiku huffed.

Rukia giggled. "So what about you? Who are you going with?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, a bunch of guys have asked me but I said no, I am kind of waiting for certain someone to ask me" Rangiku said refusing to look at Rukia as a blush crept across her face.

"Who?" Rukia asked completely drawn into the conversation.

" He is your friend" Rangiku mumbled. Rukia had about a few guy friends, so she couldn't think of anyone, but then a person popped into her head. "It wouldn't happen to be the certain friend who walked you to my house because you desperately needed to find me to help with your homework?"

Rangiku smiled and nodded.

"Shuhei?" Rukia questioned loudly.

Rangiku blushed and nodded again. "I would have never guessed." Rukia said. "Well, I totally approve, he is a good kisser too"

"You kissed him before" Rangiku asked as she wore a shocked expression.

"We dated in freshman year" Rukia said simply

"But then I couldn't date him" Rangiku insisted. "Its fine, that was two years ago, and I never really felt that way about him" Rukia said assuring her. Rangiku smiled and turned back to the dresses and a small black dress caught her eye.

"Rukia this is perfect for you" she said showing the dress to Rukia. It looked tight and revealing.

"I don't think I would look nice in it."

"Oh shut up and try it on" Rangiku said pushing her to the fitting room. "Just try it on, if you hate it then don't get it."

"Okay" Rukia said taking the dress and walking to the fitting rooms.

"I'll be looking around some more, call me if you need me" Rangiku said as she walked off. Rukia walked into a hallway with several rooms along the halls. Rukia walked in to the last one and hung the dress on the hook. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She was having fun with Rangiku. She would miss the times were she would hang out like this. She knew once the baby came, she would have no free time.

Suddenly two tall figures in black appeared behind her. "Um excuse me no men allowed" She said, but then she felt a force hit her head and soon Rukia's whole vision went dark.


	12. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rukia's attack

Rangiku looked through the racks of dresses smiling to herself. She never had fun like this with Nel and Harribel. She actually hated them but she had to tolerate them, or they would try and make her life a living hell. Rangiku began to wonder how Rukia was doing in the fitting room. Rangiku turned to look in the direction of the fitting room and saw two familiar figures.

"Nel? Harribel?" Rangiku called out. Both girls stooped suddenly when they realized someone called them. Both girls turned to see Rangiku.

"Hey Ran" Nel said nervously. Rangiku was surprised to see both of them here.

"What's up" Rangiku said. She noticed both girls were no longer wearing their uniforms. They were wearing black baggy clothing. "What are you wearing?"

"The new fashion" Harribel said rolling her eyes. Rangiku didn't believe that.

"Look Ran we gotta go" Nel said grabbing Harribel's hand. Rangiku noticed a black stick looking object in Nel's hand but dismissed it as the girls left.

Rangiku decided against trying to find out what they were up to. She no longer needed to be associated with those girls. Rangiku proceeded to look at the dresses but she couldn't help but wonder about Nel and Harribel. She had a bad feeling. She tried to ignore it, and then Rukia popped in her head.

"What is taking her is long?" Rangiku said to herself. She began tapping her foot impatiently. She decided to talk to the sale clerk in the store.

"Excuse me miss" Rangiku said as she walked to the cash register. "How long were those girls here for?"

"The two girls in black?" the clerk question.

"Yes,"

"Well they came in a little bit after you and your friend came in, I assumed they were with you since they followed you and your friend around the store." Rangiku couldn't believe she didn't notice that they were being followed.

"Then they followed your friend into the fitting room and-" Rangiku suddenly had a realization. "Oh No Rukia!"

Rangiku ran into the hall for the fitting rooms and down the hall, she saw a pool of blood and a limp hand.

"RUKIA!" She cried as she ran over to the last fitting room. There Rangiku saw Rukia unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Rangiku bent down and rested Rukia's head on her lap.

"Rukia, Rukia, please wake up" She said lightly shaking her. The sales clerk ran in after her. "What happened here?"

"Please call for help." Rangiku pleaded with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Is she okay?" The clerk said pulling out here cell phone and dialing.

"I don't know" Rangiku tried to best to find a pulse. She finally found one after checking her palm. "She is alive but I need to get her help.

"The police said that there is major traffic in the city because of construction, so it might take them a while but they said we should try and wake her up."

"Fuck that, she is bleeding a lot, I need to get her somewhere now!" Rangiku yelled. The clerk nodded and tried to think.

"There is a clinic a few blocks down from here, but that would mean someone would have to carry-"

The clerk stooped when she saw Rangiku effortlessly carry Rukia's limp body, bridal style. "Where is the clinic?" Rangiku demanded.

"Make a right out of here, it is called Kurosaki Clinic."

"This Rukia girl sounds amazing" Yuki said as she and Ichigo walked the streets of Karakura.

"She is" Ichigo said finding it hard not to smile. "She is rude, mean, sarcastic but sweet, caring and beautiful at the same time"

"Sounds like you're in love Ichigo" Yuki teased.

"No, I doubt I am in love" Ichigo corrected. "But I do like her a lot"

"So I am guessing Rukia doesn't know that you like her"

"No, plus she has a boyfriend" Ichigo said sadly. Yuki noticed his sadness. "So what you should just tell her how you feel"

"Have you not learned that cheating isn't exactly the way to" Ichigo said sternly. Yuki smiled, he had got her there.

"You're right but you need to be true to your heart, does she really love her boyfriend"

"Yeah, and he is a man whore, because he is sleeping with two other girls behind her back" Ichigo said clenching his fist. He really did hate Grimmjow.

"Don't worry, she will find out soon enough. Don't tell her though, girls don't wanna hear bad things being said about their boyfriends" Yuki informed. Ichigo nodded and thought about the advice he was just given.

"I think I am going to ask her to homecoming, I don't care about her jackass of a boyfriend" Yuki laughed at Ichigo's comment. They finally reached Yuki's home.

"Thank you Ichigo" Yuki said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you for everything"

Ichigo nodded and smiled. They waved to each other, and Ichigo made his way home.

He liked Rukia. He knew that now. He was able to recognize his feelings easier, since he had let go of his anger for Yuki. He was actually smiling and whistling to himself. He was finally happy. He didn't care if Rukia was pregnant by Grimmjow. He just wanted to be by her side. He wanted to be her protector. He just wanted her.

Ichigo finally made his way to his home.

"I'm home" Ichigo said as he took off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen and he noticed there was a visitor with his mom. Masaki was serving a young woman with strawberry blonde hair.

"You should drink this sweetheart" Masaki said offering the cup to her. She simply shook her head.

Masaki sighed and looked up. "Oh Ichigo you are home"

"Yeah" Ichigo said He walked over to his mom to greet her and to see who this woman was. Ichigo was shocked to see a girl he remembered from his school.

"You go to my school right?" Ichigo said. Rangiku looked up sadly. She saw Ichigo's uniform and nodded. Ichigo noticed the blood all over Rangiku's uniform.

"Her name is Rangiku" Masaki said when she noticed Rangiku wasn't going to say anything. Ichigo and his mom walked away from Rangiku who had tears rolling down her face.

"What happen to her?" Ichigo whispered to his mother.

"She is probably traumatized from having to bring in her friend."

"What happen to her friend?"

"She was bleeding and unconscious. It is so sad"

Ichigo soon felt sorry for Rangiku. Soon he heard her mumbling. Ichigo sighed and walked over to Rangiku.

"We should get you cleaned up" Ichigo said to her.

"No!" Rangiku said to him sadly. "Not til I know Rukia is okay"

"W-who?" Ichigo stuttered hoping that he was just hearing things.

"Rukia!" Rangiku cried out. "I won't leave till I know she is okay." Ichigo could feel his heart beat going faster and his blood running cold.

"Ru-Rukia" Ichigo said to himself horrified. Masaki noticed this and went to Ichigo. "Is this the same Rukia that you are friends with" she asked. Ichigo didn't answer. He couldn't fathom anything. What could have happen to her?

"Where is she?" Ichigo said in low voice. "Your dad is trying to help her son"

"I need to see her!" Ichigo shouted back. "Ichigo you need to stay calm, your dad is doing his best."

"But mom, she is pregnant" Ichigo said with his voice breaking a bit. Rangiku was surprised that Ichigo knew. She didn't know Rukia and Ichigo were close.

"Ichigo?" Masaki said worried. "Are you sure"

"Yes mom, I need to see her, WHERE IS SHE"

"Calm down and don't raise your voice at your mother" Ichigo heard his father say behind him. Ichigo whipped around and faced his father. "Dad is she okay?" he asked.

"She woke up a little while ago, but she is asleep now. She had a lot of bruising around her abdomen and a bruise on her head. She seems to be in a lot of pain, a few days of rest and some pain killers should do her good" Isshin explained as professionally as he could.

"What about the baby?" Rangiku asked, just as Ichigo wanted to ask. Ichigo was little surprised to know that Rangiku knew but his focus was on Rukia.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that she had a miscarriage" Isshin said sadly avoiding everyone's eyes. Ichigo and Rangiku looked at Isshin wide eyed. "Dammit" Ichigo said punching the wall, leaving a nasty hole. Masaki quickly went to her son's side. "Ichigo?" She said looking at him.

"Was that baby-"

"No, I wasn't the father but that doesn't matter" Ichigo said looking at his father. "Rukia is going to be devastated."

"She was devastated." Isshin corrected.

"You told her?" Rangiku questioned.

"Yes, once I realized she was pregnant and had lost the baby, she regained conscious and I decided to tell her. She started crying on the spot" Isshin explained. "I stayed with her. She ended up crying herself to sleep within minutes; her body must have been so tired"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Rukia had lost her baby. Yes her life would be easier but this isn't what Rukia wanted.

Rangiku let a few tears escape her eyes and then got up.

"I should go" She said. Ichigo's head shot up and followed her to the door. Rangiku tried to run as she left but Ichigo caught her arm right as she ran out.

"What happened?" He asked with his voice low.

"I..I don't…know" She said. He could tell she was hiding something.

"Please tell me!" he begged.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rangiku said pulling her arm away and running as fast as she could. Rangiku couldn't deal with this. She felt like it was her fault that Rukia was hurt. She should have paid more attention; she shouldn't have even taken her shopping in the first place. Did Nel and Harribel really do this to her? Are they really that desperate? Rangiku head filled with these thought as she ran.

Ichigo sighed as he walked back in. Masaki was standing next to Isshin who was sitting at the kitchen table looking tired. "Ichigo, maybe you should call her parents."

"She lives with her sister and her brother in law" He replied. "But I'll call them." Ichigo pulled out his cell and dialed Rukia's house number. Ichigo's mind was going crazy trying to think of what to say to Hisana when she picks up. What if it was Byakuya?

"This is the Kuchiki residence, we have left for Kyoto for a few days, please leave a message and we will reply as soon as we return," Hisana's voice on the voicemail came on. Ichigo sighed and hung up.

"They are out of town" Ichigo informed his parents.

"Well who could we call?" Masaki asked. Ichigo then thought of the best person to call.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Renji and Shuhei said when Ichigo opened the door to the clinic.

"Sleeping upstairs" Ichigo said quietly. Renji and Shuhei felt relieved.

"I told you idiots to wait up" Ichigo heard a voice say behind the guys.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo said when he saw his best friend.

"Hey Ichigo, how's Rukia?" She asked.

"Sleeping, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was at practice when you called. I told Shuhei that Rukia got hurt and Tatsuki heard so she tagged along" Renji explained.

Ichigo nodded and lead them to the kitchen. Masaki smiled sweetly at her guest.

"Hello Tatsuki" She said, then she turned to the two young men she didn't know. "Hello, I am Masaki Kurosaki."

"I'm Renji Abarai" I'm Shuhei Hisagi" They said introducing themselves.

"I'm guessing you are friends with Rukia" She said. They nodded. She smiled. "She is lucky to have such good friends who worry about her"

They bowed and thanked Masaki. Ichigo decided to take them to where Rukia was. He lead them upstairs the down the hallway. They stopped in front of the door.

"Look Rukia is asleep, so I think that we should wait" He said standing in front of the door.

"Ichigo is right" Tatsuki agreed.

"I need to see her" Shuhei said. Ichigo sensing the desperation in his voice got annoyed.

"She needs her rest!" he said raising his voice to him. Shuhei was going to retort but Renji stopped him.

"Ichigo what happened?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, but she lost the baby" Ichigo confessed. Renji couldn't believe it, He clenched his fist in anger. He couldn't help but be angry for his best friend.

"Baby?" Shuhei said out loud. Renji and Ichigo completely forgot that they were the only ones who knew. Shuhei had a confused and angry look on his face while Tatsuki had a shocked look.

"Well I guess I should tell you, Rukia is…well was pregnant."Renji confessed. Shuhei clenched his fist.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?!" Shuhei yelled. Ichigo was annoyed with Shuhei's possessiveness.

"You're not the father she didn't have to tell you" Ichigo snapped. Renji was taken back by Ichigo outburst.

"You're not the father either, so why the hell do you know" Shuhei snapped back. Ichigo was ready to snap back but Tatsuki stopped him.

"How did she lose the baby?" she asked.

"Not sure" Ichigo explained. "My dad said most of the bruising was at her stomach and it was probably use of a blunt object on her."

"It kind of sounds like the person was aiming to hurt Rukia's baby" Tatsuki said out loud as she thought to herself.

"Who would do that to her?" Shuhei said to himself.

"No one saw what happened?" Renji asked.

"I think Rangiku might have since she brought Rukia in" Ichigo suggested

"Rangiku the cheerleader?" Renji questioned. Ichigo nodded.

"My dad said Rangiku brought Rukia in unconscious. Rukia has some bruises but my dad said she should be fine in a couple of days"

"Does Rukia know?" Renji asked nervously.

"Yeah my dad told her"

"When can we see her?" Shuhei asked now calmer than before.

"When she wakes up" Ichigo said.

"I'm already awake" a voice said from behind the door. Everyone perked up hearing Rukia's voice. Ichigo quickly opened the door and all four of them rushed in to see Rukia, with bandages on her head wearing a hospital gown.

"Rukia!" Renji and Shuhei said happily as they went to her side. Rukia smiled as she saw her friends.

"How are you feeling?" Renji asked.

"Sore" Rukia replied. Shuhei who was almost too angry to speak just looked at her sadly. He hated that he couldn't protect her.

"Rukia," Tatsuki said. Rukia was surprised to see Tatsuki. "What happen to you?" Rukia sighed. She couldn't remember much.

"I remember two black figures coming into my fitting room, then I passed out" Rukia explain. Renji nodded as he took in the information.

"So that means you were attacked" Tatsuki added.

"Someone who didn't want you to have the baby" Renji said.

"Renji! I doubt that, it was probably just some thugs trying to rob me" Rukia suggested.

"I doubt that Rukia" Ichigo said. "All your belongings are downstairs, they didn't take anything"

"Plus most of your injuries are in the stomach area" Shuhei stated.

"What are you guys trying to imply" Rukia asked impatiently. Renji looked and Ichigo and Ichigo nodded. They both knew what needed to be said.

"Maybe Grimmjow-"

"Don't you dare say that Grimmjow is the behind this" Rukia voice was low and menacing.

"Rukia be serious, the man hasn't spoken to you since you told him you were pregnant"

"He would never hurt me!" Rukia cried. Her voice was breaking. "Grimmjow may be an asshole but he would never do this to me."

Tatsuki noticed Rukia's distress and intervened. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Right now, let's be thankful Rukia is alive." Rukia smiled at Tatsuki and mouthed "Thank You"

Rukia realized four of her friends were here, but what happen to the one she was with before she was attacked.

"Where is Rangiku?" Rukia asked.

"She left, once she found out you were okay, I think she is really traumatized from this experience. She had to carry you here" Ichigo said.

"Carry me?" Rukia mentally thanked Rangiku. Then she remembered something. "Shuhei!" Rukia said. Shuhei looked to her. "Ask Rangiku to homecoming." Rukia demanded.

"Rangiku? Why me all of a sudden? Plus she is a senior, I doubt she would want a junior"

"Do me a favor and just ask her" Rukia said bluntly.

Renji eventually called Momo and Izuru. Both came to see Rukia. Momo began crying when she saw Rukia, while Izuru had a more depressing look then he usually had. Momo yelled at Rukia for not waiting with Renji and Shuhei, but then broke down and apologized. Rukia just smiled at her best friend. She was happy to know that she had a lot of people who cared. Ichigo noticed that Momo was probably Rukia's closest girlfriend. She seemed to be close to Renji, Shuhei and Izuru too. He wondered if all of them, had feelings for Rukia at some point in their friendship. Because all three of them looked like they wanted to kill Grimmjow as much as he did. They all stayed with Rukia until Isshin suggested everyone leave so Rukia could rest.

"Bye everyone" Rukia said as her friends left the room. As soon as the last person left, Yuzu ran into Rukia's room crying.

"Rukia! Are you okay?" She said as she hugged Rukia gently.

"Yuzu it's good to see you again, and yes I am doing better" Rukia said smiling at Yuzu. Yuzu tried her best to wipe her tears. "That's good, Me and my mom are making dinner, I hope you enjoy it" Yuzu said happily. Rukia nodded . Then a young girl with dark straight hair cropped to hang around her face walked in.

"So you're Rukia?" She said. Rukia nodded. "You must be Karin"

"Yeah I'm Ichigo's sister" She said plainly.

"It's nice to meet you finally." Rukia said.

"Karin lets go, I don't want to bother Rukia anymore" Yuzu said trying to push Karin out.

"Its fine, I don't mind" Rukia said. Yuzu shook her head. "No, we need to set up for dinner" Yuzu insisted, Rukia nodded and Yuzu left dragging Karin behind her. Ichigo came in a minute after with his hands in his pockets.

"Yuzu practically broke down when I told her" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled seeing him. She thought it was crazy that she would end up in the clinic owned by Ichigo's family.

"She is such a sweet person, and Karin seems nice too"

"Karin is the spawn of the Devil" He joked. He sat down by Rukia's bed side and looked at her. It pained him to see her like that. She was smiling but she had bandages around her head and mid section. But what really got to him, is how calm she was.

"Rukia are you okay?" He asked seriously. Rukia looked at him, and then she forced a smile.

"I'm in pain, but the medicine your dad gave me is helping"

"I don't mean physically" Ichigo said. Rukia sighed. "I was sad to hear that I lost the baby, but maybe this wasn't meant to be"

Ichigo looked at her sadly. Is that really how she felt, or was she hiding her emotions.

"My mom is just about done making dinner; would you like me to bring you up a plate right now?"

"You can eat first, I don't mind waiting" Rukia said.

"Its fine, I don't mind bringing you dinner first" He insisted. But Rukia shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry, so I'll wait" Rukia said. Ichigo nodded and gave in. He smiled and left the room. Once Ichigo closed the door, Rukia sighed sadly to herself. The tears that were waiting to fall had finally rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't contain her disappointment. She had finally come to terms with her pregnancy. She was ready to become a mother in a few months. But now, her baby was gone. It was taken from her in an act of violence and what was worse is that her friends could have been right. What if Grimmjow had planned this because he didn't want to be a father?

But Rukia refused to believe these things. No matter how much of a jerk Grimmjow was, he would never try to hurt Rukia or hurt his own child. She still loved Grimmjow, she knew that much, but her heart was letting someone else in. Ichigo had been there for her a lot lately and although she would say they were just friends, the bond they had formed was something deeper than that. Rukia lied on her pillow allowing her tears to fall freely from her eyes. She put her hand on her stomach. "My baby is gone" she whispered to herself.

"Karin, it's your turn to help me with the dishes" Masaki said.

"Sure mom" Karin said. Yuzu was in the kitchen preparing Rukia dinner while Ichigo and his dad sat at the dining table.

"How is Rukia?" Isshin asked.

"Better, I guess" Ichigo said not looking at his dad.

"You and Rukia are?" Isshin questioned with a devilish smirk.

"Just friends" Ichigo said feeling as if he was lying through his teeth.

"You seem to care a lot about her; I have never seen you get so upset that you would yell at your mother."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to mom, but I was just worried, I do care about her" Ichigo said. He didn't notice the faint blush that formed on his cheeks but Isshin and even Yuzu noticed. Yuzu brought the tray of food to Ichigo.

"Can you take this upstairs to Rukia" Yuzu said. Ichigo nodded and took the tray. As Ichigo walked away Yuzu gave her dad a thumb up and he winked. They both tried to follow Ichigo upstairs but were pulled back by Masaki and Karin. "Not so fast" they both said.

"Why not, Ichigo might confess his love" Isshin begged. "If he does, he doesn't need his father watching" Masaki said.

Ichigo knocked lightly on Rukia's door but no answer. He opened it slowly and walked in. He could see Rukia lying in bed, breath heavy but slowly. "She's sleeping" He whispered to himself. He brought the tray to the end table next to her bed and observed her sleeping form. He noticed how beautiful and peaceful she looked. It reminded him of the day when she told him she was pregnant. He then noticed the wet spot on her pillow. She had been crying and he wasn't surprised. Rukia didn't want to seem weak so she waited till no one was around to let out her emotions. He looked down to her lips. They were perfect thin pink lips. He bent down to look at her. She definitely had to be one of the most beautiful girls in the world. He moved his face closer took a deep breath and brushed his lips against hers. He then kissed her lightly. He pulled back to see her expression but she remained still. He smiled to himself then decided to leave. He walked to the door and before leaving took on more glace at her.

"Goodnight Rukia" Ichigo said before closing the door. Once the door was shut, Rukia, with her eyes closed moved her had to her lips and touched where Ichigo had kissed her. "Goodnight Ichigo" She said.


	13. The Kurosaki Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia spends her day recovering from her miscarriage in the Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo walked to school quietly listening to his iPod intently. His mind had been on Rukia. His dad decided last night that she should stay with them until her family returned or until she was completely healed. Isshin suggested that she could return to school by Monday. It would be weird going to school without her, knowing that she was recovering but he was happy she was safe.

Ichigo quickly put his stuff in his locker and walked to the classroom. Ichigo frowned when he saw a tall man leaning against his classroom door with his hands in his pockets.

Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo when he noticed him walking towards him. Ichigo stopped right in front of Grimmjow glaring at him.

"Mind moving?" Ichigo growled.

"Where's Rukia?" Grimmjow asked simply. Ichigo wanted so bad to punch Grimmjow in the face. He was so sure Grimmjow was behind Rukia's attack.

"I don't know" Ichigo decided to say. Grimmjow studied him, hoping to see whether he was lying. Grimmjow smirked then moved over to allow Ichigo in. Ichigo cursed under his breath and walked in shutting the door behind him.

Ichigo began cleaning the classroom as usual. Sweeping and dusting the erasers. About thirty minutes went by then the classroom door flung open. Ichigo looked up to see a very annoyed Grimmjow.

"Where is she?!" He asked. "She should be here by now"

Ichigo shrugged and went back to cleaning. Grimmjow so badly wanted to punch something mainly Ichigo.

"If you see her tell her we need to talk" he said finally. With that he left violently shutting the door behind him. Ichigo couldn't help but be angry at Grimmjow, why did he care about Rukia now?

Masaki walked into Rukia's room with breakfast. She was surprised to see Rukia sitting up and looking out at the beautiful morning sky.

"Good morning Rukia" Masaki said making her presence known.

"Good Morning Mrs. Kurosaki" Rukia greeted.

"Please call me Masaki" Rukia nodded and smiled as Masaki put down the tray next to her bed.

"Thank you so much" Rukia thanked her. "No problem, you are a guest in this household, and very important to Ichigo"

Rukia blushed at Masaki's last statement. Rukia unconsciously touched her lips and remember the kiss Ichigo gave her the night before. Ichigo liked her. That made her heart happy, but she couldn't help but realize that she was emotionally cheating on Grimmjow.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Masaki asked breaking Rukia away from her thoughts.

"Oh, I am usually up this early for school anyway, my body is probably just used to waking up around this time." Rukia explained. Masaki nodded in understanding, and then an awkward silence filled the room. Rukia wondered what Masaki thought of her. Rukia is a seventeen year old girl who was pregnant. She probably thought of her as some whore.

"It must be hard losing your baby like that" Masaki finally said. Rukia was surprised at what she said. "I love all my children and I couldn't imagine life without them. " Rukia watched how sad Masaki looked as she spoke. "I was pregnant with Ichigo before I was married to Mr. Kurosaki. My parents were really old fashioned. They ordered me to have an abortion because having a child out of wedlock was immoral. Isshin told my parents off. He told them that he would marry and provide me and my child with everything I could need" Rukia smiled hearing this.

"Ichigo cares a lot about you Rukia, and even if that baby wasn't his, he was ready to give you what you needed" Masaki said. "That's the son I raised" Masaki smiled at Rukia then proceeded to leave. "I'll be back to get your tray" She said before closing the door.

Rukia couldn't help but blush madly at the thought of Ichigo being the father of her children. Why was she thinking these things? Could she have seriously fallen for Ichigo or was this just a crush?

"YES! LUNCH TIME!" Keigo yelled the class prepared for lunch.

"Hey Ichigo" Renji said walking over to Ichigo's desk. "How is Rukia doing?"

"She's good; she was probably asleep when I left."

"You think it's okay if I come and see her today?" Renji asked

"It's no problem, you are like family to her" Renji smiled and both men proceeded to leave the classroom. They began discussing Rukia's condition then "ABARAI!" they heard a rough angry voice yell. Renji and Ichigo turned around to see a very pissed Grimmjow walking towards them.

"Where is Rukia?" Grimmjow asked grabbing Renji's collar. Ichigo was ready to intervene but Renji put on hand up to stop Ichigo while staring at Grimmjow. Everyone in the hall quietly watched.

"Where is she? I know you know where she is?"

"And why the fuck do you care?" Renji spat

"Because I am her boyfriend, whether you like it or not."

"Then you would know where she is"

"Don't fuck with me pineapple head" Grimmjow growled. "I'll fucking rip you to pieces. You must have told Rukia not to talk to me because of our little problem"

"Problem, you call getting her pregnant just a fucking problem" Renji yelled unable to now control his anger.

"Where is she?" Grimmjow said.

"She's safe from the likes of you" Renji said smirking.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Grimmjow said. "You're just mad because I get to fuck your best friend all the damn time" Renji had enough and so did Ichigo but Renji landed the blow first. Grimmjow stumbled back. He wiped the blood of his lip and smirked then proceeded to tackle Renji to the ground where they both exchanged incredible punches to each other's faces.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" the students yelled. But Ichigo quickly tried to pull Renji off while Nnoitra had arrived to hold back Grimmjow.

"You can't keep me from seeing her" Grimmjow called out as he was dragged away. Renji scoffed and spit out blood. Ichigo couldn't believe what he saw. Renji didn't seem like the violent type but he understood how protective he was of Rukia.

"You okay Renji" Ichigo asked as he examined Renji face. Renji simply nodded. Ichigo helped Renji up and decided to walk Renji to the nurse's office.

"So I guess you have all heard about Rukia" Momo said to her friends. Tatsuki, Orihime, Shuhei, Uryu, Chad, Izuru, Keigo, Mizuro, Kiyone and Nemu sat up on the roof listening to Momo.

"Because of the fight, everyone probably started spreading rumors about Rukia but I'll tell you what's going on." Momo took a deep breath and explained Rukia's short pregnancy and her attack. She went on to explain where she was staying and her current condition.

"Poor Rukia" Orihime said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think we could go see her?" Keigo asked seriously. This was the first time anyone had seen him that serious.

"I have to ask Ichigo but I think she would like the company" Momo replied. Everyone had a very sad expression on their face.

"Do you really think Grimmjow is behind this?" Mizuro asked. Momo shrugged. "Rukia doesn't believe it was him."

"Who else would do this to her?!" Shuhei said annoyed. He then remembered something. "Has anyone seen Rangiku?"

"No, I tried looking for her, but one of the cheerleaders said she didn't come to school" Tatsuki answered. Momo and Shuhei came to the conclusion that she must have still been a wreck about what happen to Rukia.

"Do you know what's going to happen to Renji?" Tatsuki asked Momo.

"Ichigo said he will probably get suspended but Mrs. Urahara is going to talk to the principal about reducing punishment."

"And Grimmjow?" Kiyone asked.

"He is probably getting kicked off the football team" Shuhei smiled to himself.

"Well I think we should all have a field trip and go see Rukia!" Orihime said jumping up. Momo nodded. "She would love that."

"Hello there Miss Rangiku" Isshin said as her greeted the young lady at the door. "Are you here to see Rukia?"

"Uh no" She said quickly. Isshin looked at the poor woman; she looked as if she got no sleep. "I just need to know how she is"

"Well you could also come in and ask her yourself" He insisted. Rangiku shook her head. "No I just want to know her condition."

"Well she is doing better; she is in less pain then yesterday."Isshin informed her. Rangiku bowed and thanked Isshin, then left quickly. Isshin figured she must have known what happen to Rukia and was feeling some sort of guilt about it. He closed the door and went up stairs to check on Rukia.

"May I come in" He said after knocking o her door.

"Its fine" Rukia said. She was sitting up in her bed with a drawing pad on her lap and a pencil in her hand.

"How are you feeling" Isshin asked. Rukia smiled. "I'm doing better, thank you"

Rukia loved the Kurosaki family. They were so happy and nice to her. She actually felt at home even, though she spent the one night, she could feel how loving the family was.

"How did the questioning go?" Isshin said standing next to Rukia. "Good I guess" Rukia said fidgeting with her pencil. Isshin decided that Rukia should file a police report. The police asked Rukia about what happen but Rukia refused to give any answers because she wanted to speak to Rangiku before saying anything to the police.

"Rukia, I want to let you know that if you need anything that we will do our best to help you" Isshin said to her. Rukia couldn't believe how generous the family was. "You seem to be important to our son so that means you're important to us." Rukia whole face went red. Did Ichigo tell his family that he liked her?

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki."

"Please, you are my future daughter in law, call me dad" He said smiling. Rukia looked at him puzzled. "Um okay?"

"I hear your brother is Byakuya Kuchiki" Isshin said.

"Yes he is" Rukia said. "Do you know him?" Rukia asked wondering why he brought it up.

"He is the one sends funding to the general hospital, where I used to work" He explained.

"Why don't you work there anymore?" Rukia asked.

"Mr. Kuchiki didn't allow us to treat patients who didn't have healthcare but I didn't think it was right so I treated them anyway. He fired me for giving away free healthcare" Isshin said.

"I apologized Mr. Kurosaki, my brother can be very strict and-"

"Its fine Rukia, really, I didn't like the environment of a hospital, it didn't feel caring enough, so I turned my home into a clinic. I actually like it better, I can get to know all my patients like this" He said smiling to himself. Rukia nodded in understanding. Then Isshin's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Ichigo" Isshin greeted. Rukia heart skipped hearing Ichigo's name. "I was just talking to the lovely Rukia here"

Isshin listen as Ichigo explained his situation. "I don't mind but I can ask Rukia"

Rukia looked up wondering what Ichigo could want.

"Ichigo says that your friends from school want to see you, but it's up to you if you want to see them" Isshin said to Rukia. Rukia want sure how many friends but she didn't mind.

"Its okay with me" Rukia replied.

"Okay son" Isshin said returning back to the other conversation. "Bring your friends over"

"RUKIA!" the crowd of teenagers flooded Rukia's room. Momo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Shuhei, Keigo, Mizuro, Chad, Kiyone, Nemu, Uryu and Izuru all stood in Rukia's room. Ichigo smiled at her and mouth an apology for all the people.

"Well you guys try not to be so loud I gotta go" Ichigo said.

"Where are you going" Rukia asked sadly. Shuhei and Renji eyed the exchange carefully.

"I have to go to work but I'll be back before dinner" He said giving her a small smile. Rukia nodded as Ichigo left the already crowded room.

"Rukia my love how are you feeling" Keigo asked kneeling by Rukia. Rukia chuckled. "I'm fine Keigo"

"Does it hurt much" Mizuro asked concerned. She had never seen those two like this, they were always joking around.

"I'm feeling a lot better I promise" Rukia said. She was tired of answering that question.

"Rukia!" Kiyone cried giving Rukia a painful hug. "I can't believe this happen to you" She said. Rukia lightly pushed Kiyone off. When Kiyone realized she was hurting her she eased off. "Sorry" She said scratching her head.

"I hope you feel better" Rukia heard Chad say. She usually never heard him talk; she was surprised to see him there. "Thank you Chad"

Rukia looked over to Renji and saw the bruises on his face. She laughed when she saw him.

"Did Tatsuki kick your ass again?" Rukia joked.

"No actually Grimmjow did" Uryu said.

"Shut up Four eyes" Renji grumbled. He looked at Rukia and saw the disapproving look she gave him.

"What?!" Renji yelled.

"Why the hell did you get into a fight with Grimmjow?"Rukia asked impatiently.

"Because he was getting in my face."

"Let's see, it probably had to do with me right" Renji didn't answer he just scoffed. "Dammit Renji, I told you that he didn't do this to me"

"I don't care, I'm still not letting him anywhere near you" Renji argued. Shuhei and Izuru nodded in agreement.

"Look, Rukia, they are just worried, we all are" Orihime said. "But we are all glad your okay and" Orihime found it hard to bring up, everyone wanted to say something but they were afraid of how Rukia would react. "And we are sorry about your baby"

Rukia's heart clenched at the thought of her unborn baby that she had lost but she couldn't cry, not anymore. "Thank you guys for coming and being so worried. I am truly lucky to have all of you in my life Rukia said.

Everyone stayed for about an hour, talking as if it was lunchtime on the roof.

"Keigo and I must get going, his sister is making dinner for us" Mizuro said. Keigo ran and hugged Rukia and she smiled back. "I love you Ru-off" was what Keigo said before Tatsuki slammed the door.

Ten minutes later, Kiyone had to go. "I'll take you home" Izuru offered. Izuru gave Rukia kiss on the cheek while Kiyone hugged her and they left. Uryu and Nemu left not too long after.

"I should be going, I hope you come back to school" Chad said before he left. Rukia nodded and waved good bye.

"I guess I should go" Shuhei said. "Momo do you need a ride home?"

Momo who was sitting beside Rukia looked up. "No I think Ill stay a little while longer."

"Hey you think you could give Renji and I a ride to my house?" Tatsuki asked,

"Renji is coming to your house?" Rukia questioned playfully. Renji and Tatsuki blushed faintly.

"Well since Hisana is not in town I need a place to eat dinner" Renji explained.

"Yea right" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Let's go Renji" Tatsuki said pushing him. "Bye Rukia" they said in unison.

Orihime and Momo remained in the room afterwards.

"How was your day Rukia" Momo asked.

"It was fine; Ichigo's parents are really nice." Rukia answered.

"They are, Mrs. Kurosaki is always smiling and Mr. Kurosaki is always so hyper" Orihime said.

"I'm so glad that you are staying with them" Momo said smiling. "And you and Ichigo seem close"

"I know what your implying Momo, but remember I have a boyfriend" Rukia said. Rukia already knew that she would be lying if she said there was only friendship between her and Ichigo.

"So, you and Ichigo aren't together?" Orihime asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Oh well I think he might start dating Yuki again then" Orihime said. Rukia was automatically interested in what Orihime had to say.

"Yuki?" Rukia said with bitterness. "Why do you say that?" Momo didn't know who this Yuki girl was but she could tell Rukia didn't like the fact that Ichigo might be with Yuki.

"I saw them at the park, he was actually happy" Orihime said. Rukia could feel this strange feeling in her heart. Was she really that jealous? Ichigo wasn't her boyfriend so he could do what he wanted but she liked the thought that she was the only one who could make him happy. Rukia stayed silent as Orihime went on to talk about her day.

Yuzu then opened the door to Rukia's room. "Hello Orihime!" Yuzu greeted happily.

"Hi Yuzu, I haven't seen you in a while." Orihime replied.

"Would you ladies like some cookies" Yuzu asked. All three girls perked up hearing the word cookies.

"Are they ready?" Momo asked

"No, I'll start them now." Yuzu said. "My mother is out buy groceries for dinner."

"How about we all come down and help you" Rukia suggested. They all looked at her strangely for her suggestion.

"Are you sure you can stand?" Momo asked. Rukia laughed. "I'm not paralyzed Momo" Rukia slowly brought her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, she winced a bit in pain but it went away.

"Please don't strain yourself Rukia" Yuzu begged.

"Its fine lets go make cookies."Rukia said with a new found energy.

All four of them went down stairs. Karin joined them in the kitchen. Rukia couldn't stay on her feet for too long so she sat down and helped from there.

"Have you guys gotten dates for homecoming?" Rukia asked as she snuck some cookie dough in her mouth.

"Well, I decided to go with my neighbor Toshiro" Momo replied.

"Really?" Rukia said. She automatically felt bad because Izuru confided in Rukia that he would ask Momo to homecoming and express how he felt.

"What about you Orihime?" Momo asked. Orihime tensed up at the question.

"Well" Orihime said as she fidgeted. "Ulquiorra kind of asked me" Rukia and Momo's mouth hung open.

"He what?" Rukia asked her.

"He asked me to the dance" She repeated. "But if you think it's a bad idea then I won't go"

"Why wouldn't you go?" Rukia asked her.

"Well, I don't know if you hate him or something."

"I don't, he is a trouble maker but he isn't a cold hearted bastard" Rukia said. Orihime was happy to know Rukia approved. Yuzu noticed Rukia failed to mention who she was going with.

"What about you Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh I don't know if I am even going" Rukia said trying to avoid the question,

"Why not Rukia, it will be fun, you have to go" Momo said. "You need that jerk to ask you"

"I don't care if Grimmjow takes me, I don't think I'm in the party kind of mood." Rukia answered sadly. Yuzu felt bad for Rukia. She resolved that she would make Ichigo ask her to homecoming.

"Oh Rukia I almost forgot, Hisana called me" Momo said. Rukia automatically began to worry.

"Don't worry I told her your phone was acting up, so you couldn't call, but she thinks you are staying with me" Momo said. Rukia sighed in relief.

"I don't even know where my phone is" Rukia said sadly.

"Bye girls" Masaki said as Momo and Orihime finally left. Rukia and Yuzu were busy in the kitchen cleaning plates. They just had dinner. Rukia enjoyed it. Ichigo had come home just in time for dinner. Momo and Orhime agreed to stay for dinner, and Masaki even gave Orihime extra food to bring home to her brother.

"Rukia, please go rest, we will finish up" Masaki said. Rukia smiled and agreed. She knew if she tried to help Masaki wouldn't allow it. She loved how caring Masaki was.

"Ichigo please walk her to her room" Masaki said with a commanding tone. Yuzu and Karin smiled to themselves knowing that Masaki wanted Ichigo and Rukia to have alone time.

"Sure" He said. Rukia however felt nervous. She barely spoke to Ichigo during dinner, even thought they were seated next to each other. Everyone noticed including Ichigo but he ignored it. Rukia was thinking about what Orihime had told her. Was Ichigo still in love with Yuki? Did they make up?

Ichigo opened Rukia's door and she strolled passed him, hoping he would leave. But Ichigo began to wonder why she was being so cold and quiet.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, standing at the door. Rukia sighed in annoyance and sat on her bed.

"I'm fine, I wish people would stop asking" Rukia said. She could feel the pain coming back to her; she made a mental note to take her pain killers because it was the only thing that made the pain bearable.

"Rukia is everything okay?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia turned to see the worried expression on his face. Rukia could help but feel weak at his face. "I'm fine I promise" Rukia said smiling sadly.

Ichigo closed Rukia's door and sat by her bedside. Rukia's heart began beating faster as she could smell Ichigo. His presence brought her warmth.

"I saw Yuki yesterday" He said suddenly. Rukia's heart dropped hearing Yuki's name.

"Y-you d-did?" Rukia stuttered she mentally cursed herself for being so scared.

"Yeah, I finally listen to what she had to say"

"And what did she have to say?"

"She apologized and explained her relationship with this other guy" He said. "But most of our conversation was about you" Rukia was shocked to hear this.

"Me?"

"Yeah apparently I have changed a lot and I think it is because I met you" Ichigo explained. Rukia could feel herself blushing. "Thank you Rukia" Ichigo said. Rukia who was at loss for words just smiled widely.

"I guess, I should go, I have homework and school in the morning" Ichigo said as he rose from the bed. Rukia suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She brought her lips to his ears and whispered. "Thank you Ichigo" then she proceeded to kiss his cheek. Ichigo whole face went tomato red as he stood up straight.

"Well" Rukia said stretching her arms, I'm pooped, good night" Rukia said playfully as she turned herself away from Ichigo and smiled to herself. Ichigo couldn't move for a minute still shocked by the kiss, but he finally recovered from the shock at chuckled at Rukia.

Ichigo returned to his room and notice a little phone was vibrating on his desk. It was Rukia's phone. While she was sleeping last night, Hisana called, but Ichigo knew Rukia didn't want to burden her brother or sister. But the person who was calling made Ichigo's blood boil. It was Grimmjow. Ichigo turned off the phone and put it in his drawer.

"Dammit she isn't picking up my call" Grimmjow growled ready to throw his phone.

"So you have been kicked off the football team" Ulquiorra said to Grimmjow as they stood outside Grimmjow's apartment building complete ignoring Grimmjow's last statement.

"You didn't come here to talk about that so what do you want?" Grimmjow hissed.

"Aizen wants his money" Ulquiorra said simply

"I don't have it!"

"Well then just be careful, he tends to get creative with his punishments"

"I don't give a damn about Aizen, just help me find Rukia, I tried her house, its empty"

"I think she may be in Kyoto, I called her home phone and that's what the voicemail says." Ulquiorra said. "That made the most sense instead of beating up her friends"

"Well I need her here now!" Grimmjow said frustrated. He needed to keep Rukia and the pregnancy under wraps because Aizen would hurt anyone Grimmjow cared for.

"When did the almighty Grimmjow start catching feelings?" Ulquiorra asked bored.

"Shut up!"


	14. I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Ichigo spend the day together and they seem to fall deeper in love

Rukia spent her Friday and Saturday with the Kurosaki family.

Friday, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin went to school. Rukia ended up helping around the house with Masaki. At first Masaki refused the help, because she didn't want Rukia straining herself but Rukia insisted. Ichigo had to work in the afternoon so Rukia waited for Yuzu and Karin. Rukia and Yuzu ended up watching Chappy re-runs, while Karin practiced soccer outside with Isshin. Momo, Renji, Shuhei and Orihime came and visited. The usual dinner carried on with Rukia of course. Ichigo and Rukia acted as if they were just friends, ignoring the fact that more was blossoming. Both afraid to make a move.

Saturday, Ichigo had to work once again, this time for most of the day. Masaki decided to take Rukia, Karin and Yuzu out for the day. The ladies went to the movies first to see a horror movie. Karin and Rukia loved it, while Masaki and Yuzu cringed at the movie. They also did a bit of shopping. Yuzu and Rukia stocked up on Chappy DVD's to watch for the night. Lastly they went to the park, where Karin and Rukia played a bit of soccer. Karin was surprised to know that Rukia played in middle school. The girls all came home, and Masaki started on dinner, and Rukia asked if she could help. Nemu and Uryu dropped off a couple of dresses that Uryu made for her. Ichigo returned and the night went on as usual. Ichigo felt bad that he hadn't spent time with Rukia since he was always working. He came up with a plan to make it up to her.

Sunday morning, Ichigo woke up yawning. He finally had a day off and he planned to spend it with Rukia. Ichigo looked over to his clock that read 10:50. He decided to go wake Rukia.

Ichigo walked to Rukia's room and knocked lightly on her door. "Come in" He heard Rukia say. Ichigo slowly opened the door to see Rukia lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey," was all Ichigo could really think to say. It had been a couple of days since their little innocent kisses and he wanted to now spend the whole day with her. Rukia turned her head to see Ichigo standing nervously at her door.

"Morning strawberry" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo frowned hearing his little nickname.

"Get up midget, we're going out" He said crossing his arms. Rukia sighed and sat up. "You don't have to work?" She questioned.

"Nope, now get up and get dressed!" He yelled. Rukia stuck her tounge out at him and he smirked. "Hurry up short stuff" He said closing the door, avoiding the pillow Rukia had thrown at him.

Rukia quickly showered and then got dressed, wearing a blue dress that came to her knees and a white ribbon around her waist. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. I hope Ichigo likes it.

Rukia met Ichigo in the kitchen about thirty minutes later. Ichigo smiled at her as she entered. She looked very cute.

"Okay so what are we doing today" Rukia asked pretending she was still mad at him.

"Well little miss Grumpy, we are going to spend the day out, don't ask me when or where, just shut up and follow"

Rukia huffed and rolled her eyes. "Strawberry" She mumbled under her breath. Ichigo took her hand, surprising her, "Come on" He said smiling. Rukia blushed and nodded as she followed him out the door.

Ichigo and Rukia walked just like that, holding hands, along the streets of Karakura. Ichigo didn't want to let her hand go, even though he could feeling himself getting nervous. Rukia enjoyed it very much. She knew it was wrong to like it but she had feelings for Ichigo that much she knew. Right now Grimmjow was the furthest thing on her mind.

Rukia was surprised when they arrived at their destination. It was Urahara's shop.

"Ichigo, please don't tell me you lied" Rukia said retracting her hand. "I thought you didn't have to work"

"I don't" Ichigo said.

"Then why are we-" Rukia was cut off when Urahara screamed her name as he ran out with open arms. He picked up her small frame and hugged her tightly. "My favorite customer and my family friend" He said hysterically. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"I didn't know you were so worried but can you but me down" Rukia said struggling to get air. Urahara smiled and put her down. Soon Jinta and Ururu came out and smiled at Rukia.

"Miss Rukia how are you" Ururu asked shyly. Rukia patted the girl on the head and smiled. "I'm doing good"

"That good for nothing orange boy should have protected you" Jinta said to Rukia. Ichigo curse under his breath and huffed.

"It's not the strawberry's fault" Rukia said joking. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well please come in Rukia, we are about to eat brunch" Urahara said

"Brunch?"

"Yes," another voice said. It was Yoruichi. "We told Ichigo to bring you over for brunch so we could finally see you"

"Thank you Mrs. Urahara" Rukia said bowing.

"Stop being so formal with me Rukia, not get inside so we can eat." Yoruichi said before walking into the shop.

"Ulquiorra Schifer?" Tastuki questioned. Tatsuki and Orihime were at the Karakura mall, doing some shopping. Tatsuki was there for sports gear and Orihime was there shopping for her homecoming dress.

"Yes, He asked me on Wednesday." Orihime said. Orihime had completely forgotten to tell Tatsuki that Ulquiorra asked her to the dance.

"Are you really going with him?"

"I guess so; I mean I don't think he is that bad." Orihime said shyly.

"Just be careful Hime, he seems scary"

"I used to think that about Ichigo but I don't think he is so scary anymore" Orihime justified.

"I guess" Tatsuki said unsure of herself. Both ladies walked into a formal dress shop. Orhime was excited to do some shopping. Tatsuki however felt out of place. She never shopped at places like this.

"So are you going to go to homecoming" Orihime asked.

"Yeah" Tatsuki said looking through the clothes.

"Has anyone asked you?"

"Renji asked me last night" Tatsuki mumbled. Orihime looked at her friend surprised but happy.

"He did?" "When?"

"Last night, we went to the movies and-"

"On a date?" Orihime question excitedly.

"No , I went with Renji, Shuhei and Ikkaku from our karate club, We saw an action movie."

"Oh" Orhime said slightly disappointed.

"Anyway Renji asked me while we were waiting on line to buy popcorn" Tatsuki said blushing. Orihime jumped up and down excited for her friend.

"I'm so happy for you, I knew you liked each other" Orhime squealed.

"We don't like each other!" Tatsuki stated. "We are just friends going to a dance together."

"Sureee" Orihime said winking, "now let's find you the perfect dress" Orihime said dragging Tatsuki to the pink aisle.

"Orihime, I hate pink!"

"Brunch was delicious Tessai" Rukia said happily as Ururu cleaned her plate.

"Thank you Miss Kuchiki" Tessai said.

"Don't call me that, I would rather you call me Rukia." Tessai nodded and helped Ururu clean the other plates.

"Thanks for the food, but we should get going" Ichigo said standing up from the table."

"Where are you taking my prized student" Yoruichi asked playfully.

"None of your business" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Well please don't take advantage of my favorite customer" Urahara said smirking. Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Rukia's hand pulling her up from her seat and dragging her out the shop. Rukia waved to everyone as Ichigo pulled her forcefully. Once they were down the street, Rukia pulled her arm away.

"I can walk now" Rukia said rather annoyed.

"Sorry but those two are always thinking perverted thoughts" Ichigo said, Rukia gave him a puzzled look then soften, "So what's next?" Rukia asked.

"It's a surprise" he said. He held out his hand and looked at Rukia. Rukia smiled and took his hand.

Grimmjow heard his doorbell and quickly panicked. He picked up his trusty bat and walked over to the door. He walked over slowly and looked in the peephole. He sighed in annoyance when he saw the blonde hair. He opened the door and looked at Harribel who was wearing a very short dress and smiling.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked bored. Harribel just smiled playfully and walked over to him seductively. "I have missed you babe" She said throwing her arms around him.

"I thought we agreed that you would call me before coming over" Grimmjow said pulling her arms off. Harribel looked at him confused then angry. "I don't see why, Rukia hasn't been showing her face, has she?"

Grimmjow's eyes twitched hearing Rukia's name. He still hadn't seen or spoken to her since he found out she was pregnant. Harribel noticed that Grimmjow was in deep thought. She took this opportunity to grab his manhood. He jumped then pushed her way violently.

"What's the problem Grimmjow, by now we would be fucking on your bed" Harribel argued. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Are you that stupid, I am only using you for sex, if I am not trying to fuck you then I don't want you!"

Harribel couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the man she was in love with. She knew he was using her for sex but she hoped he would learn to love her.

"Is it that damn Rukia?" Harribel asked annoyed.

"Yes!" " I know you heard the rumors, I have been kicked off the foot ball team"

"That's why I am here, I want to comfort you." Harribel said sadly.

"Did you also hear that Rukia is having my kid?" He asked angry. "I can't bring a kid into this world!" Harribel face lit up hearing that.

"You don't have to" Harribel said happily. Grimmjow looked at her as if she was crazy. "Rukia doesn't have to ruin your life anymore."

"What the fuck does that mean" He asked.

"Me and Nel we dealt with it personally, you don't have to worry about a baby" Harribel explained. Grimmjow looked at her with anger. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that Nel and Harribel were two crazy girls.

"What do you mean you dealt with it?" He asked with his voice dangerously low.

"Nel and I jumped Rukia and we gave her our own brand of an abortion" Harribel stated. Grimmjow could feel his blood boiling and his hand shaking. "What?!" He screamed. Harribel fell back at his outburst.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" He roared at her. Harribel who was now on the floor was shaking. "I thought this is what you wanted. We made sure that she lost the baby, she was bleeding from 'down there' and everything-" Harribel was cut off when she felt a strong hand slap her across the face.

Harribel grabbed her face in pain and tears stung her eyes. "But Grimmjow-"

"Get out" He said with his voice low again.

"But you have to believe me; I did this because I love you"

"I SAID TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled. Harribel let her tears fall and got up to run out his apartment. He stood there breathing heavily. Damn it! I have to find Rukia now!

"The beach?" Rukia question when she was their sandy destination.

"Yeah, You like it?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded as she took in her surroundings. The beach looked beautiful. Rukia quickly took off her shoes and ran into the sand happily. Ichigo smiled and did the same. Rukia ran towards the water and let the ocean run along her feet. She smiled at the beautiful sight of the ocean and the sun. Ichigo quickly came behind her and picked her up spinning her around and falling backwards into the water.

"You dumb strawberry" Rukia said laughing. Ichigo smirked and began to attack her with tickling. Rukia couldn't stop herself from laughing as they played together in the water.

They were like that for about two hours, throwing sand and wrestling in the water. She called him names and he called her names. But they kept smiling. Rukia felt at ease for the first time in a long time. She loved being with Ichigo. She was truly happy. She didn't want it end.

They eventually got tired and Ichigo laid a blanket where they both collapsed on. They breathed heavily on the blanket in their soaking wet clothes. Rukia looked over to Ichigo who had his eyes closed. Rukia brought her head to his chest and laid it there. Ichigo looked down to his chest surprised but welcomed it as he put his arm around Rukia and she snuggled closer to him. Ichigo held her close to him and Rukia embraced his warmth then slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Hello, Hinamori Residence" Momo's mother said answering the house phone.

"Hello its Hisana, sorry to call the house phone, but Rukia isn't picking up her phone and I wanted to let her know that me and Byakuya have returned home."

"Returned, did you go somewhere?"

"Yes, Kyoto for a funeral, Rukia didn't tell you why she was staying at your place? Hisana question

"Rukia hasn't been here, she has been at the Kurosaki Clinic recovering"

"Recovering?" Hisana said as she dropped the phone. "BYAKUYA!" Hisana called out to her husband.

Byakuya quickly came to his wife when he heard her yell.

"What is it Hisana?" He asked.

"We need to go to the Kurosaki Clinic now!" Hisana said worried. Byakuya looked at his wife. He turned to the girl standing there watching.

"What's wrong, Where is Rukia" the girl asked Byakuya and Hisana.

"Don't worry, we have to get her now" Hisana said making her way to the door.

"Stay in the house and don't open the door for anyone, we will be home soon" Byakuya said to the girl before following Hisana out the door.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and she was greeted with a beautiful view of a sunset. Rukia smiled and poked Ichigo's side.

"What midget?"He asked not opening his eyes. Rukia then elbowed him and his eyes shot open.

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo said grabbing his stomach.

"Wake up idiot and look at the sky." Rukia commanded. He mumbled a few curses then looked at the beauty in front of him. He smiled at the sight of the sun and the ocean blending perfectly together.

"It's beautiful" He said. Rukia nodded in agreement. Ichigo looked over at Rukia from the corner of his eye. The sunset made her face glow, she looked beautiful.

"Rukia I-" Ichigo was cut off when his phone started ringing. It was a text message from his dad. He sighed in annoyance and pulled out his cell

"Come home quickly?" Ichigo said out loud as he read the message. Rukia pouted a bit. She was really enjoying herself and she didn't want this to end.

"I guess it's time to go." He said sitting up. Rukia slowly got up, and Ichigo did too. They packed the blanket and began to walk. As they walked home both of their hands kept brushing each other. Ichigo knew what he wanted to do but was afraid of what Rukia would think. Ichigo decided to take a chance; he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Rukia looked down and blushed while Ichigo looked up and blushed. They walked home in complete silence holding hands happily.

Ichigo and Rukia finally arrived in front of Ichigo's home. Rukia was about to walk in when Ichigo pulled her back. Rukia turned to look at Ichigo and could see the blush on his face. He was ready to say or do something. Rukia's heart was pounding and she was nervous. No man, not even Grimmjow had ever made her feel this way.

"I hope you had a good time" He said not looking directly at her.

"I did, thank you Ichigo" Rukia said shyly. Ichigo was not sure if he should try to make his move but no time like the present. Ichigo walked closer to her and cupped her cheeks.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia whimpered as Ichigo leaned in to close the all too annoying gap between their lips. Their noses touched and both of them close their eyes, as the hearts began beating faster and faster.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI!" was the sound that was heard before Ichigo could finally kiss Rukia. Rukia quickly pulled away when she realized who screamed her name.

She turned around to see an angry Hisana, with an emotionless Byakuya standing beside her. Both people standing at the door of the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia could feel her insides turned when she realized her sister was there, Ichigo could only think of two words to say at that moment.

"Oh shit"


	15. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisana blows up at Rukia, while Grimmjow and Ichigo both fight for Rukia's heart

"RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Hisana voiced echoed throughout the street, when she saw her younger sister

Rukia turned around to see an angry Hisana, with an emotionless Byakuya standing beside her. Both people standing at the door of the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia could feel her insides turned when she realized her sister was there, Ichigo could only think of two words to say at that moment.

"Oh shit"

"Hisana? Byakuya?" Rukia stood there shocked to see them. Hisana who had tears in her eyes walked up to Rukia and smacked her in the face. Rukia stumbled back and held her cheek. She looked to her sister, ready to be angry, but her face softened when she saw tears rolling down Hisana's face.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN A CLINIC" Hisana yelled. "Here I thought you were staying with Momo, but you have been recovering from a miscarriage!"

Rukia could feel the disappoint from Hisana. Rukia was hoping Hisana wouldn't have to find out about the baby. Rukia put her head down in shame and started crying. "I'm so sorry Hisana" Rukia cried. Hisana, who tried to stay mad, couldn't help but break down as she saw her sister cry. Hisana walked up to Rukia but refrained from hugging her.

"I know I am not your mother, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you. I love you Rukia, I refuse to lose you like I lost mom and dad". Hisana said sadly. Rukia wiped her tears and looked at Hisana, who was looking sadly at her.

"I wish you could have trusted me and came to me"

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me" Rukia said this looking over to Byakuya who had yet to say anything.

"Rukia, we are family, we would have dealt with this together" Byakuya said firmly.

"Get your stuff, Dr. Kurosaki said we could take you home" Hisana said coldly. She needed to be strong and assertive. Rukia had lied to them and she couldn't play the big sister role, she had to pay the parent role.

Rukia nodded and looked back to Ichigo who silently watched the whole exchange. "Thank you" Rukia said before walking inside. Hisana and Byakuya followed her in. Ichigo cursed himself for not being able to make his move but he couldn't think like that now.

Isshin and Masaki tensed up when Rukia, Hisana and Byakuya entered the house. Rukia bowed and said, "Thank you so much for your help, care and hospitality."

Isshin cried and ran to hug Rukia. "My third daughter, it's no problem, you are always welcomed here." Rukia smiled and hugged him back.

Masaki then walked over to Rukia, "I hope you can forgive us, but when your sister asked what happen, my duty as a parent took over"

"I am not angry, it was better that they know" Rukia said. Masaki smiled and gave Rukia a hug. Rukia pulled away then made her way upstairs. Ichigo finally walked in and saw Isshin, Masaki, Hisana, and Byakuya standing in the kitchen.

"It has been a while Mr. Kuchiki" Isshin said. Byakuya looked the man up and down, trying to remember him.

"Are you the same Kurosaki who worked in the Karakura Hospital?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes sir"

"So you have opened a shabby little clinic" Byakuya said coldly. Ichigo automatically got offended and was about to retort.

"Its not so bad, I like it better than that cold uncaring Hospital" Isshin replied. Hisana hit Byakuya lightly in the stomach. "That is rude, Byakuya, this man took care of Rukia while we were away" Hisana said. Byakuya sighed and apologized. Isshin snickered that the great Kuchiki apologized then Masaki hit Isshin in the back of the head. "What do you have to say?" Masaki asked him.

"Nothing" Isshin shrugged. Masaki smiled at Hisana. "Men!"

"Can't live with them or without them" Hisana finished. Both of the ladies giggled while the men rolled their eyes.

Rukia came down with a little bag that had her dresses and other things. Yuzu and Karin ran down behind her.

"Rukia, do you have to go?" Yuzu asked teary eyed. Rukia smiled sadly and nodded. Karin didn't say anything she just hugged Rukia and so did Yuzu. Rukia could feel herself ready to cry, after only a few days she became attached to the Kurosaki family. Both girls let go and Rukia turned to her brother and sister.

"I'm ready" Rukia said. She then turned to Isshin and Masaki. "Thank you so much" Rukia bowed.

Hisana smiled and thanked both Isshin and Masaki before she took Byakuya's hand and walked out of the clinic. Rukia turned to Ichigo who was standing there looking extremely sad.

Rukia sighed and walked up to him. She took his hand and smiled at him. He sighed, then Rukia punched him the stomach.

"What the hell?" He said mad that she ruined the moment.

"Take that pathetic look off your face, you will see me tomorrow at school' Rukia said. Ichigo face softened when he saw her smile. "Yeah you're right" Rukia hugged Ichigo quickly and grabbed her bag and exited.

The whole house went quiet. Yuzu and Karin were saddened. Masaki and Isshin felt bad for Ichigo. Ichigo simply wanted Rukia.

Rukia sat in the town car as Hisana lectured Rukia about her irresponsible behavior. Byakuya talked about castrating Grimmjow. Rukia was not really paying attention. All she could think about was the almost kiss between Ichigo and her. She had to end things with Grimmjow. 

They finally pulled up to their home.

"And another thing, you are ending things with Grimmjow" Hisana said as she stepped out the car. Rukia rolled her eyes. "And what's going on between you and that Kurosaki boy?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia was surprised that he mention Ichigo, but she did get caught almost kissing him. "Nothing really" Rukia said shyly.

Hisana opened the front door with Rukia trailing right behind. Rukia walked into her home and dropped her bag by the coat rack. "RUKIA!" a female voice cried. Rukia turned only to be tackled down by a hug.

"Ouch" Rukia said as she was hugged on the floor.

"Oh Rukia, I have missed you so much!" the girl said. Rukia wasn't sure who the girl was. She had her face buried in Rukia's chest.

"Um, who are you?" Rukia asked as she struggled to get up. The girl finally put her head up and smiled at Rukia. Rukia eyes widened when she saw the girl.

"Senna?" Rukia said. The girl nodded and stood up. She helped Rukia up and smiled widely at her. Rukia couldn't believe that Senna was there.

"I haven't seen you in three years" Rukia said

"I know, it's been so long" Senna said happily."But you will see a lot more of me now"

Rukia looked at her puzzled, then Hisana spoke up. "Senna will be staying with us, until she graduates high school"

"Seriously?" Rukia questioned.

"Her father was the one who passed away in Kyoto" Byakuya added. "In his will, he stated that I would become Senna's guardian when he died."

Rukia turned to Senna and gave her a sad look. "I am so sorry about your father" Rukia said.

"Thanks Rukia" She said smiling sadly. Hisana noticed the sadness that filled the room. "Come on Senna. Help Rukia take her things upstairs." Senna smiled happily and nodded. She grabbed Rukia's bag quickly and head for the stairs. "Come on Rukia, we have much catching up to do." Senna said. Rukia smiled at her and followed behind.

Once in Rukia's room, Senna placed Rukia's bag by her bed, and took a look around the room.

"Wow, Rukia, its been so long since I have been in your room" She said observing all her surroundings. Senna admired the Chappy dolls and all the Chappy themed furniture.

"I see you never grew out the Chappy phase." Senna commented. Rukia chuckled and proceed to unpack her things.

Senna made her way to Rukia's wall of pictures. Senna seemed intrigued by all the pictures.

"Oh my, is that Renji? How is he?" Senna asked.

"He is good, still a huge softie" Rukia joked.

"How are his parents, His mom was always so funny" Senna said laughing. Rukia was quickly saddened hearing about Renji's parents. "Actually Senna, his parents died a few months after the last time you visited."

Senna gasped automatically feeling bad. She understood how it was to lose someone. Rukia watched how sad Senna became. "If you wanna talk about your dad's death, I'm always here" Rukia offered.

"I'm fine, I mean I barely saw him for the past five years of my life, so I have always missed him" Senna said. She looked up at the pictures again and saw someone who caught her eye.

"Who is the cutie with cool hair?" Senna asked playfully. Rukia didn't bother to turn around. She figured Senna was talking about Grimmjow. Grimmjow was the most sought after guy in school and he had some pretty cool blue hair.

"That's my boyfriend, Grimmjow" Rukia said, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Really?" Senna said slightly disappointed. "Does his orange hair attract a lot of attention?"

"Orange?" Rukia question, she turned to see Senna staring at the picture of her and Ichigo at Chappy World. "Oh no, That's Ichigo" Rukia corrected. Senna face lit up. "He is hot! Please tell me he is single" Senna said excited. Rukia automatically felt a bit of anger towards Senna. She knew how Senna was. Senna loved to get the hottest guys and show them off.

"Well technically-"

"That's a no!" Senna said cutting Rukia off. Rukia clenched her fist and was about to retort when Hisana's voice interrupted. "Senna come down" she yelled. Senna excitedly got up.

"Yes Aunt Hisana" Senna said, "Does Ichigo go to our school?" Senna asked as she made her way to the door.

"Our?"

"Yes, I will be going to your high school starting tomorrow" Senna said excitedly. Hisana called for Senna again, and she left a stunned Rukia. Senna would be going to her school and she had her sights on Ichigo, this was not good.

Rukia sat on her bed, she would have to break up with Grimmjow soon. She still had feelings for him but Ichigo made her feel alive,and she was beginning to fall for him.

KNOCK KNOCK. Rukia jumped when she heard a knock coming from…her window? Suddenly the window was lifted open and a person fell into the room. Rukia jumped on top of her bed grabbed her pillow and threw it at the intruder.

"Damn it Rukia" the man yelled. Rukia automatically recognized his voice and his blue hair.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia said to herself.

"Glad you recognize me" He said annoyed rubbing his head. Rukia jumped down on her bed and helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked. Grimmjow looked at Rukia who seemed perfectly fine.

"I wanted to check on you and…the baby" He said avoiding her eyes. Hearing that made Rukia sad and angry. Rukia turned away from him in case tears tried to fall.

"Why do you care now?"

"What do you mean I have always cared?"

"Then why the hell didn't you try and contact me?" Rukia asked this time looking dead at him.

"I was scared, that's normal right?" He said. Rukia gave him a cold stare, why did he have to try to play the father now.

"The baby is gone" Rukia said quietly. Grimmjow heard it though. He couldn't even pretend he was surprised or saddened. He didn't want a kid yet, but he didn't want Rukia to lose the baby the way she did.

"I'm sorry" was all Grimmjow could say. Rukia looked at him shocked. "Is that all you can say?!" Rukia yelled

"What the fuck do you want me to say, I can't bring the baby back" He yelled. Rukia wanted hit him so bad to yell and curse and hit him.

"Get out" She said. Grimmjow looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I can't do 'us' anymore" Rukia answered bluntly.

"No" He replied. He then pulled Rukia into his arms. "What are you doing" She said trying to struggle against him.

"I love you Rukia, you think I'm gonna just let you break up with me, then you are mistaken"

"You hurt me Grimmjow; you left me to deal with a baby by myself." Rukia argued.

"And I'm sorry, but all I'm asking for is a chance to make this right"

"Its too late, four days too late"

"No its not!" He said raising his voice. "Just meet me on the roof tomorrow before classes, If we can't talk this out then you can leave me" He said. Rukia wanted to say no, she really did, but sadly she had to admit, he still held a place in her heart.

"Okay" Rukia mumbled. Grimmjow smirked and tried to plant a kiss on her lips but she turned away. He looked at her then kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow beautiful" He said as he approached the window. Rukia faked a smile and Grimmjow jumped out the window. Rukia finally let her tears fall. How did she let Grimmjow get to her like that? She still loved him and it wasn't helping that she was now stuck between Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Rukia laid on her bed as she let her emotions pour out of her yes and onto her pillow.

Hisana and Senna who were talking and cooking dinner suddenly heard the bell ring.

"I'll get it Auntie Hisana" Senna suggested. Senna washed her hands and headed for the front door. She looked into the peephole and her face lit up when she caught sight of orange hair. Is this that Ichigo kid? Senna opened the door and her thoughts were confirmed. There stood Ichigo in a white tee and jeans, with a very large plushie of Chappy.

"Uh hi" Ichigo said confused by the girl who answered the door.

"Hello there, I'm Senna" Senna said introducing herself to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Ichigo was shocked by this girl's assertiveness. "I'm Ichigo" He said.

"I know, my cousin told me about you" Senna said eyeing him.

"Cousin?" Ichigo questioned, "You mean Rukia?"

"Yeah, she said you are a friend of hers" Senna added. Ichigo winced at the thought of just being Rukia's friend. Hisana then walked into the hallway and noticed Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo" Hisana greeted.

"Good evening Mrs. Kuchiki" Ichigo said bowing.

"I'm guessing that absurdly large plushie is for my little sister" Hisana said smiling at Ichigo's gift. Ichigo blushed lightly and scratched his head. "Yeah"

"She is upstairs in her room" Hisana said. "Come on Senna, I need help in the kitchen."

"OK" Senna exclaimed then she turned to Ichigo. "I look forward to getting to know you Ichigo" Senna said playfully. Ichigo smiled nervously then made his way upstairs.

Ichigo knocked on the door lightly.

"Its open" Ichigo heard Rukia say. He turned the knob and enter cautiously. He saw Rukia laying on her bed with her back facing him.

"Rukia?" Rukia jumped up hearing Ichigo's voice. Her face lit up in happiness. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked. Ichigo noticed her tear streaked face and dismissed it as crying she must have done because of Hisana and Byakuya yelling at her.

"I brought you a little present" Ichigo showed her the large plushie he had for her. Rukia's eyes glisten with happiness and she ran over and hugged Ichigo and took the plushie hugging it tightly.

"Where did you get this?"

"Urahara told me to let you know about them, but I decided to but it for you instead." Ichigo said blushing. Rukia smiled and put the plushie on her bed. "Thanks Ichigo" Rukia said not looking at him.

"No problem midget" Ichigo said smirking. Rukia turned and looked at him seriously. "Seriously thank you for everything you have done for me, You have only known me for a couple of weeks and you have shown me so much support, there is no way I can thank you for all you have done for me" Rukia stated. Ichigo looked at her , but his look was filled with compassion and love. Rukia stared into his eyes and she didn't know when it happened but he was moving closer.

He walked up to her cupped her cheek looked straight into her eyes and leaned down into her ear. "This time no interruptions" he whispered before he claimed her lips onto his own. Rukia's eyes widened and she was about to protest but when she opened her mouth to speak his tongue dove into her mouth. Rukia's body automatically reacted by clashing her tongue against his. Her body felt weak in his hold. She moved her arms to around his neck as he leaned down to get a better angle at Rukia's mouth.

They slowly started moving back toward Rukia's bed, where Ichigo laid her down without breaking the kiss. Rukia wanted him so bad, she had for a while. Her sexual instincts took over as she pulled Ichigo's white tee over his head. Rukia stop and looked at Ichigo's body. He was definitely God sent! Ichigo smirked at how Rukia eyed his body and went on to kiss her neck.

Rukia moaned out his name as he left kisses down her neck, it was then Rukia's turn to remove her shirt she slowly did, and blushed when she saw how Ichigo stared at her in just a bra.

Rukia then pulled Ichigo to her and began kissing him again. He cupped one of her breast and began to snake his hand under her bra.

Rukia no longer cared if her whole family was home and that they could walk in any minute. All she wanted was to feel Ichigo, to become one with because…I love Ich-

Rukia was taken back to reality when an all too familiar ringtone came on. It was Grimmjow's personal ringtone.

Rukia tried to push Ichigo off but hr groaned in annoyance and kept kissing her neck.

"Ichigo stop" Rukia pleaded. Ichigo stopped reluctantly and looked at her.

"Just leave it Rukia" He said annoyed.

"I can't" Rukia said avoiding his fiery amber eyes.

"Who could be so damn impor-" He stopped when he figured out who it was. "Grimmjow?"

Rukia nodded her head. Ichigo looked at as if she had two heads. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled. His voice was much louder than Grimmjow's was earlier. "Do you mind not screaming" Rukia said wiggling away from him and reaching for the phone. Ichigo who was beyond mad grabbed her hand.

"Rukia I know you are not stupid!" Ichigo said. "Why do you keep going back to him?"

"I still love him and I'm still his girl, I can't cheat on him" Rukia said, even though apart of her knew what happen felt right. "You know how it feels to be cheated on, so you know that I don't ever want to hurt him like that"

"Hurt Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned. "He is probably the reason you were beat up" Ichigo argued.

"Not this again, I told you-"

"And HE IS CHEATING ON YOU!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo was huffing from raising his voice and he looked at a teary eyed Rukia. He automatically felt bad for his last statement. He didn't want tell Rukia, at least not like this.

"Rukia look-"

"Just leave" Rukia said sadly.

"But Rukia I-"

"I said leave" Rukia repeated.

"Why Rukia, because I am the only one who has the guts to tell you the truth" He snapped.

"I know you hate Grimmjow, but saying those things in order for me to leave him is so childish"

"Rukia are you that fucking blind?" He yelled. "I care about you more than he ever will, I don't just do this for anyone, Rukia, I fucking care about you" Rukia wanted to believe him but her heart was so confused. She was still stuck. She wanted Ichigo but she couldn't just dump Grimmjow, that wouldn't be fair.

"You are only using me to get over Yuki and to be honest I don't want to be a replacement." Rukia said. Ichigo took that as a low blow. To mention Yuki, was beyond evil to him.

"Fine, enjoy the chappy doll." He said before grabbing his shirt. He quickly grabbed his things as and violently shut the door behind him. Rukia fell to the floor, for some reason the absence of Ichigo's presence made her feel weak. Did he really have that much of an effect on her.

"I love him" Rukia said to herself. She was finally admitting it. She was in love with Ichigo. So why did she just push him away? Why was she letting her feelings for Grimmjow cloud her judgment? Why did it just hit her now?

Ichigo had made his way to the front door when a hand stopped him, he turned to see Rukia's cheery cousin Senna.

"I thought I heard you and my cousin fighting?" Senna asked seriously.

"Not really, it was more like an intense debate" Ichigo answered. Senna smiled at him. Ichigo had a large frown on his face and Senna could tell something bad happen between him and Rukia.

"Wanna take me on a tour of Karakura tomorrow?" Senna asked. Ichigo looked at her surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"A tour?"

"Yes, please, I know Rukia will probably be busy, and she seems to trust you"

"I doubt that" Ichigo mumbled.

"Pleaseeeeee" Senna said with puppy dog eyes. Ichigo might have been a stubborn person but his weakness was puppy dog eyes, especially Rukia's

"Sure" Ichigo agreed. Senna squealed and hugged him. "Okay see you at school tomorrow!" Senna said. Ichigo nodded and walked out the Kuchiki home. He began walking down the street and he glanced over to Rukia's bedroom window and sighed. "Why does every girl I give my heart to, end up crushing it." He said quietly to himself.

Rukia sat in her room on her bed, thinking about Ichigo. She had to apologize and make things right. She would have to apologize to him, sort her feelings for Grimmjow. Lastly, she would confess her feelings to Ichigo. Rukia fell asleep with her goals in mind.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow sat in the darkness of his home. "I need to get the last of the money from Rukia. If I don't he will kill me or kill her. I'm sorry Rukia, but I have to use you for one last time, it's for your safety." He said to himself.


	16. Shattering Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia returns to school and learns some truths about Grimmjow and her attackers

Rukia fixed her hair up in a ponytail and straightened her uniform. She sighed as she took a look at herself. She hadn't been to school since Wednesday and she knew that people would probably talk bad about her but she didn't care. She needed to talk to both Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Rukia was truly afraid of what Ichigo would say or how he would react to her. Rukia decided not to think negatively. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Just as Rukia was about to leave a voice called her back.

Rukia turned to see her sister at the arch of the dining room. "Where are you going Rukia?"

"I have to go to school Hisana" Rukia answered flatly. "I have cleaning duties."

"I'm sure Yoruichi doesn't mind if you skip that. Today is Senna's first day; don't you want to walk her to school?" Hisana said. Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look Hisana, I know you wanna keep an eye on me but I need to uphold my responsibilities like you always say I should, plus I talked to Renji on the phone last night, he wouldn't mind walking Senna because he wants to catch up with her."

"But you have barely caught up with her?"

"And I will, she is living with us, I have lots of time, now if you don't mind I'm going now" Rukia said. Before Hisana could retort Rukia ran out the door.

Rukia knew she was being cold to her sister, but she didn't want anything to stop her from doing things right. She knew what had to be done. She had to end things with Grimmjow no matter what and tell Ichigo how she felt.

Rukia arrived at school in record time. She ran past her locker and everyone else who had been in the school early. Her first stop was to apologize to Ichigo, then break up with Grimmjow, so she could finally be with Ichigo.

Rukia stopped in front of classroom door and took a deep breath. She slid open the door to see Ichigo sweeping the classroom floor with his back to the door. Rukia smiled because a part of her was scared he wouldn't come to school. Rukia walked in and closed the door behind her. Ichigo automatically noted the presence in the room, he turned to see Rukia.

She was surprised when his amber eyes looked at her. They were filled with pain, sadness and anger. He then turned back to what he was doing as if she never came in.

Rukia sighed to herself and walked toward him. "Ichigo?"

He ignored and began sweeping harder. Rukia decided to just talk to him hoping he would listen.

"Ichigo, I know you are mad at me but I need you to listen to me" Rukia started. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have mention Yuki. I guess I was mad at you and it slipped. I just don't wanna lose you Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to her, still angry. Rukia hoped that her apology was enough but it didn't look like it.

"That's all you have to apologize for?" He hissed. Rukia looked at him confused.

"Right now yes"

"Well then apology not accepted" He said turning his back to her once again. Rukia who was now frustrated walked in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell Ichigo, what else do you want me to say?" Rukia said.

"I kissed you Rukia! So obviously I have feelings for you, so how the fuck do you expect me to feel when you tell me that you can't be with me because of Grimmjow?!" Ichigo barked.

"I will not cheat Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "But I'm going to talk to Grimmjow today and-"

"And what? He has you wrapped around his finger, or more like his dick" Ichigo shot back. Rukia was hurt by that comment. She was hurt by his words and look. He gave her the same look of pain that he gave Yuki but this was worse. It hurt Rukia to look at him.

"Ichigo, I-" Rukia was cut off by the sound of her ringtone. She rolled her eyes. Ichigo scoffed. They both knew it was Grimmjow texting her.

"Where are you?! I'm waiting up on the roof"

Rukia sighed and noticed Ichigo was not looking at her but he was back to sweeping.

"I promise when I get back, we can really talk about this" Rukia said quietly. Ichigo just kept sweeping. Rukia decided to go end things quickly and make things right with Ichigo. She had hurt him enough and it was time that she was faithful to her heart. Rukia ran out the classroom and headed to the stairs.

Grimmjow leaned against the fence on the roof. He had been waiting for Rukia for a while and he had just finished texting her asking her whereabouts.

He began wondering whether he should break up with Rukia. He cared about her, which was weird to him. But his lifestyle would put her in danger. Rukia is the only girl in the world that made him care. He didn't like the possibility that this girl could seriously change him. Rukia already made him fall in love. But he knew he could never change his ways fully.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia said catching his attention. Grimmjow turned to see Rukia and flashed his infamous smile.

"Hey babe" He said walking over to Rukia, he bent down to kiss her but she backed away.

"We came here to talk, you wanted to make things right, I should at least hear what you have to say" Rukia said. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. He didn't know what exactly to say but he began speaking anyway.

"I love you Rukia and I know I acted like a jack ass when I didn't contact you but I was scared, but I am here now and I'm gonna be a better boyfriend to you" He said. He couldn't think of much to say. All he wanted is for her to be his again so he could get money and pay off Aizen.

"Love isn't enough, but I can't do this anymore, I love you Grimmjow but my heart isn't in this anymore" Rukia said sadly. Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Here he was sounding like some pathetic love struck boy and she is still trying to leave him.

"I'm trying to be honest Rukia, why the hell would you leave me?" He asked trying to control his anger. As Rukia was about to retort, the roof door violently swung open. Rukia and Grimmjow turned to see who their new visitor.

"Rangiku?" Rukia said happy and surprised to see her friend. Rangiku smiled when she saw Rukia, who looked completely fine. That put her heart at ease. She then looked at Grimmjow with disgust.

"Can you give us some privacy Rangiku" Grimmjow growled.

"No, not till you tell Rukia the truth….the whole truth" Rangiku demanded. Grimmjow glared at Rangiku and she did the same. She would not let this man scare her.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked them both. "What are you guys hiding?"

Rangiku smirked and broke away from her glaring contest to look at Rukia. "Well I guess I could help Grimmjow by telling you who attacked you in the store last week"

Rukia's eyes widened. She looked at Grimmjow who was now avoiding her gaze. Could he have something to do with it?  
"Nel and Harribel attacked you in the fitting room, in order to make sure that you didn't mess up Grimmjow's future." Rangiku explained. Rukia couldn't believe what she was saying. Her eyes filling with tears.

"I doubt Grimmjow knew though, they did it to 'help' Grimmjow" Rangiku stated. Rukia could feel it becoming harder to breath. Her head was spinning. Nel and Harribel had killed her unborn child. She couldn't understand why. She knew those two were jealous but she couldn't understand how simple crushes could lead those two becoming so violent.

"Why?" Rukia managed to say. She was looking at him. He still didn't look at her. "WHY?!" Rukia screamed. Grimmjow looked at her. He had never seen so much pain in her beautiful violet eyes. This was the woman he loved. He might have loved her the wrong way but he did love her.

"Because they were in love with me" Grimmjow answered simply.

"Really Grimmjow" Rangiku said, she was fed up with him telling half the truth. "Maybe it's the fact that you were having sex with both of them behind Rukia's back!"

Rukia stood there frozen. Her eyes still on Grimmjow. Her heart had just been torn in half. Grimmjow clenched his fist not knowing what to say to Rukia. Rukia could feel the tears coming down fast.

"Rukia" Grimmjow started. "I never wanted to hurt you" Rukia snapped back to normal hearing that.

"Hurt me? You didn't hurt me. You destroyed me." Rukia said quietly.

"I fell in love with someone, someone who I know will never hurt me, but I couldn't be with him, because I wanted to be faithful to you" Rukia said. "All this time you were fucking two worthless bitches behind my back. Was I really that terrible of a lover?"

"No Rukia, that's not-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Rukia yelled. "Its over Grimmjow, I don't give a fuck how you feel about me, I don't want anything to do with you" With that Rukia walked away. She walked up to Rangiku.

"Did you know this whole time?" Rukia asked her. Rangiku nodded, "I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't say anything earlier but I am trying to make it up to you now. I should have been a real friend to you. I thought that if I stayed quiet that I would be loyal to all my friends. But Nel and Harribel were never my friends. I know that now. You are the only true friend I had. So I will start acting like a true friend to you."

Rukia nodded and walked away. Rangiku looked over at Grimmjow who stood there with his back to her, looking like he was struggling to keep his temper in check. Rangiku turned to follow Rukia back into the building.

Once both girls entered the building Rukia stopped and Rangiku wondered what she was doing. Rukia turned and ran and hugged Rangiku. Rukia began crying uncontrollably burying her head in Rangiku's chest. Rangiku hugged Rukia and patted her back. "It's okay Rukia, let it all out" Rukia grabbed Rangiku's sleeves and cried harder.

"Rukia Kuchiki" A deep male voice said. Rukia wiped her eyes and turned to see a police officer. Rukia was completely confused.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked. Then Rukia heard screaming coming from down the hallway. Two ther officers were dragging Nel and Harribel towards Rukia. Rukia looked at Rangiku who smiled.

"I called the police and confess to them about what I knew." Rangiku.

"The sales clerk at the store confirmed it and we recently got hold of the video camera of street lights that caught both girls following you into the store" The officer said.

"RANGIKU HOW COULD YOU SNITCH?" Nel screamed trying to wiggle away.

"Nelliel Tu Oderschvank and Harribel Tia, you are both under arrest for assault and attempted murder" The police officer said. He ordered the men to read them her rights and take the down to the station.

"Rukia, I would like you and Rangiku to come down to the stations in order to fill out a police report" He said. Rukia nodded and took Rangiku's hand and smiled and thanked her.

"Where can I find Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

"He should be on the roof." Rangiku said. "He didn't have anything to do with the attack." Rukia stated.

"We know, but he was the motivation behind the girls' attack." The officer said walking past them.

"Please wait here, and another come will come and get you so you can go to the station."

Rukia sighed to herself. "I still defend that pig" Rukia said disgusted with herself." Rangiku gave her a sad smile. "So is Ichigo the someone you fell in love with?" Rangiku asked trying to lighten the mood. Rukia smiled to herself.

"Yes" Rukia realized she hadn't finished talking to him. "I need to go"

"Miss Kuchiki and Miss Matsumoto" a female voice said. It was another police officer. "We must be going now"

"But-"

"We need to leave now Miss Kuchiki" the woman said sternly. "We will contact your family when we get to the station." She grabbed both Rangiku and Rukia and dragged them down the hall and out the school. Ichigo please wait for me.

"Good morning all" Mrs. Urahara said to her class.

"Good Morning" the class said in unison.

"Class, we have a new student joining the class, please come in"

Senna walked into the classroom happily. "Hello I am Senna Kuchiki, nice to meet you all"

Some guys whistled while other girls grew jealous of Senna's obvious beauty. "Please take a seat" Yoruichi said.

Senna walked over to Ichigo she smiled at him and he forced one back. Senna sat right behind him and quickly tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't forget you are taking out on the town today" She whispered. Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo wasn't even thinking about the tour. He didn't want to admit that he was extremely worried about Rukia. She had come back since she left. He wasn't the only one. Renji began to wonder about her too. He remembered Hisana telling him that she went to school and that he was supposed to walk Senna to school. He wondered if Rukia was okay, she wasn't answering her texts.

Renji tried to stay calm. He was worried but he knew Rukia was tough.

LUNCH TIME.

"Hello Senna how have you been" Momo asked Senna. Senna turned and jumped up in excitement. She hadn't seen any of Rukia's friends in years.

"Hey Momo, it's been too long, I have been good"

"So you go to school here now?"

"Yes, my father passed away and his dying wish was for me to finish school under the care of my uncle Byakuya." Senna explained. Shuhei soon joined the conversation.

"Sorry to hear that, but glad you are in Karakura" He said. Senna smiled and hugged them both. "I can't wait to eat lunch with you guys"

Senna looked around and saw Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo will you be sitting with us for lunch?" Senna asked sweetly. Ichigo nodded and gave her a quick smile. Senna could tell that Ichigo had something bothering him, she wondered if he was thinking about Rukia.

Senna then turned to Renji who had been talking to Tatsuki. Senna didn't recognize the girl but she went up to Renji anyway.

"Hey Renji" Senna said surprising him.

"Hey Senna" Renji said. Tatsuki looked at this girl up and down. "Uh hello" Tatsuki said.

"Hi, my name is Senna" She said happily. Damn this girl is perky. Senna turned to Renji. "Are we going to eat now?"

"Uh yeah sure" Renji said. Senna grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him. Tatsuki could feel a bit of jealousy as he was being dragged away. Just who is this girl?

Up at the Roof, Momo, Izuru, Shuhei, Uryu, Nemu, Renji, Senna, Tatsuki, Kiyone, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuro and Chad all sat and ate their lunch.

"So you're from Kyoto?" Kiyone asked. Senna nodded. "Yeah I lived there for most of my life."

"Aren't girls from Kyoto, really proper and dress in kimonos?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah some of them do" Senna said.

"How do you like school" Momo asked.

"Good, I was so happy that Renji came over to walk me to school" Senna said looking over at him. Tatsuki clenched her fists. She didn't like how friendly Renji was with this girl. Even thought he wasn't her boyfriend or anything. She couldn't deny she felt anger towards the new girl.

"Is Rukia still recovering?" Tatsuki asked.

"That's kind of what I wanted to ask about" Renji said turning to Ichigo who seemed to be in his own little bubble.

"Did Rukia come to school today?" Renji asked Ichigo. Ichigo looked up when he realized the question was directed at him.

"Yeah" Ichigo said simply.

"She did, then where is she?"

"I don't know she is probably with Grimmjow" Ichigo said

"GRIMMJOW?" Renji and Shuhei exclaimed. Ichigo nodded and proceeded to eat his lunch.

"Ichigo, how could you be so calm, she is with that jack ass, what if he hurts her?" Shuhei said.

"She is a big girl she can handle herself" Ichigo said bored. Shuhei lost his temper and stood up and grabbed Ichigo by his collar.

"You asshole, I thought you cared about her, why would you let her go with him" Shuhei growled. Ichigo pushed him off. "She doesn't need my protection and she doesn't want it, she wants him, end of story" He said before walking away and leaving the roof. Senna immediately stood up and followed Ichigo.

Tatsuki sighed. She wondered why Rukia would ever go back to Grimmjow. Then Tatsuki realized her best friend is missing.

"Where is Orihime?"

Orihime felt weird that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her. Ulquiorra had asked her to sit with him for lunch, she didn't know whether she should just ditch her friends but Ulquiorra told her she really had no choice.

Orihime could see many girls looking at her. She decided to focus on her delicious lunch in front of her.

"What do you have there?" Ulquiorra asked. She didn't notice he had been staring at her for quite some time now.

"I have a fish honey red bean paste sandwich" She said, "Would you like to try some?"

Ulquiorra almost lost his composure after hearing that. "No thank you Orihime"

She shrugged and began to eat her food. Ulquiorra could hear the girls in the cafeteria whispering and talking about Orihime.

"Do you know why I invited you here?" He asked. Orihime looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, many girls have asked me if I would be going with Harribel to the school homecoming dance" Orihime was a bit saddened by that.

"So you are going with her?" She asked shyly.

"I believe I asked you Orihime, so obviously I am not going with Harribel" Ulquiorra said simply. Orihime blushed and smiled.

"As I was saying, I told them that I had a date already and they were eager to find out whom" He explained.

"So that's why you invited me?"

"Yes to let these girls know that I am taken" He said winking at her. Orihime could feel her heart beating so fast. It was weird. He had such an indifferent voice but that was what attracted her to him. He was so calm and collected. He didn't seem to show much emotion which made him ideal.

"Is there a specific color you would like me to wear?" Orihime asked blushing madly. Ulquiorra smirked at her then leaned over where he planted a kiss on her lips. All the girls gasped. He pulled away a little and said. "White would be nice". Orihime simply nodded since she could not from any words. He smiled and sat properly in his seat and ate his lunch.

"RUKIA!" Renji, Momo, Shuhei and Izuru yelled. Rukia had just walked in with Hisana and Byakuya. The police called her home and told Hisana what had happened. Byakuya left work early to join Hisana. Renji called Hisana because he was worried about Rukia and she filled him in on what was going on. Renji who was with Momo, Izuru and Shuhei after school told them and they headed to Rukia's home to await her arrival.

It was now around seven in the evening and Rukia was tired but happy to see her friends.

"Hey guys" Rukia said happily. They all gave her a hug and smiled. "We are relieved to hear that your attackers are behind bars" Izuru said.

"Yes, I can't believe Nel and Harribel would stoop so low." Momo said.

"Well how about you guys go upstairs and talk, I feel like cooking a big dniner, you are all welcomed to stay" Hisana said happily.

"YES!" all four guests said in unison.

"Where is Senna?" Rukia asked. Everyone looked at each other afraid of what to tell her, but Shuhei steeped up.

"Out with Ichigo" He said. Rukia could feel a pain in her heart.

"Oh..well, let's just go to my room." She said quickly making her way upstairs. Momo lightly elbowed Shuhei then followed Rukia and the boys followed quietly behind.

Once in the room, Momo and Renji quickly found spots on Rukia's bed. Izuru sat in her desk chair and Shuhei laid in her bean bag. Rukia sat by her window.

"Grimmjow was cheating on me with Nel and Harribel" Rukia confessed. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"So he was behind your attack?" Renji said getting up.

"No! But they were in love with him; he must have promised them that they would be together. But once they found out I was pregnant they must have thought I would ruin Grimmjow's life"

"I can't believe this, I wanna kill him" Shuhei said.

"It's not worth it guys. I am done with him for good this time" Rukia said smiling to herself. Shuhei could feel himself smiling inside and out. Rukia was finally free of that man, now may be he could do what he wanted to do.

"Rukia, about the dance-" He started

"Rangiku would like you to ask her" Rukia said. She knew Shuhei wanted to ask her but she didn't feel that way about Shuhei. She loved him like a brother and she knew that Shuhei thought Rangiku was hot.

"But?"

"Trust me, she will say yes" Rukia said. He forced a smile and said ok. He was disappointed that Rukia didn't let him ask her but Rangiku wasn't a bad thought. He smiled thinking about it actually.

Renji went on to talk about the dance. He confessed that he asked Tatsuki and everyone teased about it.

Meanwhile outside Ichigo was walking Senna home. They had spent the last four hours walking around Karakura.

"Wow, the Karakura mall is huge!" Senna said happily. Ichigo walked next to her with his hands in his pockets. He didn't understand why he agreed to show Senna around. Senna was a nice girl and seem really energetic but she reminded him too much of Rukia. He missed her and he really wanted to talk to her. Maybe that's why he said yes, So that he could have Rukia on his mind, something that reminded him of her presence.

"I can't wait to do some shopping with Rukia and Momo." Senna said. Ichigo looked over to her when she said Rukia's name.

"Are you and Rukia close?" He asked.

"Well I guess, I mean we were inseparable when we were younger but I haven't seen her in three years," Senna said. "Rukia is my best friend, most people don't like me because of my rich girl status but Rukia has always treated me kindly."

"Sounds like the Rukia I know." Ichigo said quietly. They finally stopped a few feet from the house. Senna looked up and noticed that Rukia was sitting by her window. Rukia I don't know how you feel about Ichigo but I know he cares about you, so I guess I have to push you to realize your feelings for him.

Senna turned to Ichigo, "THANK YOU SO MUCH ICHIGO!" Senna yelled hoping to get Rukia's attention. And it worked. Rukia looked out her window to see her cousin and Ichigo talking outside.

"Um you're welcome?" Ichigo said confused by why she was so loud. Senna slowly walked up to him, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him lightly and quickly on his lips. Ichigo stood their frozen; he was completely thrown off by the kiss.

"That was for the tour, see you tomorrow Ichi" Senna said smiling and winking at him. Rukia who had witnessed the whole thing, felt something, she never felt before.

Today Grimmjow ripped her heart in two, but Ichigo just completely shattered it. Rukia kept her gaze out the window as one lone tear fell from her eye.

"Hey Rukia, what are you looking at?" Momo asked. Everyone was having a conversation and she seemed to be focused on something outside.

"Nothing, it just looks like a very dreary night" Rukia said quietly. She closed her eyes as she struggled from completely breaking down.

"GRIMMJOW!" Grimmjow turned to see Nnoitra walking up to him. Grimmjow was smoking a cigarette outside his apartment.

"What's up Nnoitra?" Grimmjow said looking away.

"Is it true?" He asked Grimmjow.

"Is what true? There have been many things that have probably been said about me"

"Were you sleeping around with Nel behind my back?"

"Look man, shit happens, plus you were fucking other girls behind her back too" Nnoitra was about to hit him when a black car pulled up and three men jumped out. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw them. It was three of Aizen's men

"Hello Grimmjow" The biggest one of the three said.

"Fuck!" he said as he tried to run but one of them pulled out again.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you know, but Aizen wants us to send you a message." All three proceeded to walk over to Grimmjow and began to beat him down. Nnoitra just watched as he got beaten to a bloody mess. He decided to walk away; Grimmjow was finally getting what he deserved.


	17. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rukia attempts to win Ichigo back, Grimmjow confesses all his secrets to Rukia

Ichigo walked to school listening to his iPod as usual. He was blasting his favorite rock songs. He needed something to keep himself sane. He was thinking about Rukia a lot. He missed her. No matter how much he wanted to be mad at her, he found himself thinking about her constantly. What scared him the most was that he fell head over heels in love with a girl he only knew for 2 weeks. TWO WEEKS! He was hoping it was just a big crush but he knew that wasn't it. This was stronger than what he felt for Yuki. It was like Rukia completed him in every way.

He finally reached the school, he was later than usual but that's because he couldn't sleep. Senna had kissed him last night. Although it was a soft and sweet kiss, it felt wrong. All he wanted at the moment was for Senna to be Rukia. He couldn't get the thought of Rukia kissing him out of his head. He shook his head violently. He would not let this get to him; he had to be more of a man than this.

He put his things in his locker and walked to his classroom. He slid the door open only to find the class completely clean. The desk well organized. The chalkboard clean and the floor mopped. He then noticed a raven haired girl sitting at the desk next to his, sleeping soundly on the desk. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Rukia must have woken up really early to get here before him and do all the cleaning.

He walked over to her and stared at her sleeping from. Her body was hunched over the desk and she was breathing heavily. He bent down so he could have his face at the same level as hers. He smiled at her beautiful features. This was the girl he was in love with.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she was beautiful brown eyes staring at her. She smiled at the sight then realized who she was looking at,Ichigo and he was smiling. For a minute they forgot about all their problems but only for a minute. Ichigo realized that he was supposed to be mad, his smile faded and he got up. Rukia sat up quickly when she realized Ichigo was going to walk away.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia said getting up. Ichigo stopped without looking back at her. He was afraid that if he stared in her eyes he would lose his will power.

"We need to talk" Rukia said. "Please sit" Ichigo sighed and took a seat at his desk. Rukia smiled to herself and sat at her own desk. Ichigo was facing forward and Rukia was facing him. Rukia waited for him to look at her but instead he said. "Well, what do you have to say?"

Rukia flinched at how angry he sounded but she went on. "You were right about Grimmjow" Rukia said. That caught Ichigo's attention. He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"He was sleeping around with Nel and Harribel behind my back." Rukia continued. "But you were wrong about the attack; he had nothing to do with it."

"Do you know who was behind it?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Nel and Harribel, they did it out of pure jealousy" Ichigo was shocked to hear this; he didn't think they would be that crazy.

"So are you going to tell the police?"

"Rangiku did, both of them were arrested yesterday" Rukia said, Ichigo smiled hearing this; both girls were getting what they deserved.

"I'm glad Rangiku went to the police, I think she felt the guiltiest about what happened"

"Yeah, she is a good person and a good friend" Rukia said more to herself. Ichigo was happy, Rukia seemed more at peace.

"And Grimmjow?"

"It's over" Rukia said trying her best not to smile. Ichigo tried to hide it but inside he was screaming with joy. Both of them just sat there in their thoughts while an awkward silence filled the room. Rukia began to wonder what she could say next.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Ichigo" Rukia said. "I care about you, actually I like you, I really like you" Rukia started. She was afraid to tell him that she loved him. She knew what she was feeling wasn't normal.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I do want you in my life as something more than my friend" Rukia could tell she was blushing madly, why was it so hard to say. Ichigo on the other hand felt like he was going into cardiac arrest. His heart was beating so fast. He just wanted to shut her up with his lips and tell her he loved her. He extended his arm to take hers and she saw him reaching over but a mental image from last night popped in her head and she pulled back.

She didn't imagine the kiss with him and Senna last night. What was going between them? She had to know first.

"Ichigo" Rukia started. "What's going on between you and Senna?" Ichigo was shocked by the question. Did Senna say something to Rukia?

Rukia read his shocked expression. She could feel her heart hurting. She knew she hurt him but did he move on that fast and did it have to be with Senna her cousin?

Ichigo was about to reply when the classroom door abruptly opened. Rukia and Ichigo looked over to see a small boy with mid length black hair standing at the door out of breath. Rukia recognized him as Hanataro Yamada.

"Um Rukia, Mrs. Urahara needs to see you immediately" he said.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something" Rukia said. "I'm sorry, Rukia, but it's important." Rukia sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, I'm coming." Rukia said. She got up and walked towards the door before leaving she turned back to Ichigo. "We will finish this later" She said. Ichigo nodded and Rukia followed Hanataro.

Rukia walked quietly behind Hanataro. She was so nervous about her conversation with Ichigo. She hoped Ichigo would say the kiss between him and Senna was nothing. She looked in front of her to see Hanataro walking nervously. Hanataro is a sophomore at the school; he is also the football team water boy and equipment manager. Hanataro finally lead her to a room, it was the music room.

"Why does Yoruichi want to meet me here?" Rukia asked herself. Hanataro turned to Rukia. "Please forgive me for lying but he really wanted to see you" Hanataro said. Rukia's eyes widened. Being that Hanataro worked for the football team, she knew exactly who asked him to bring her there.

"Hey Rukia" his rough voice said. Rukia turned ready to yell at the man who had lured her there but her eyes widened to see him with a black eye and a bruised lip and black and blue marks on his face.

"Grimmjow what happen to you?" Rukia asked worried. He didn't answer. "Kid get outta here" He said to Hanataro.

"O-okay" Hanataro said running out.

Rukia just looked at Grimmjow, the man who hurt her, the same man she wanted to hate, looked so broken.

"Are you okay" Rukia asked. Grimmjow didn't answer he just attempted to walk over to her, but his broken ribs wouldn't allow it and he fell over. Rukia quickly rushed and picked him up.

"Dammit answer me!" Rukia yelled.

"I got the shit beat out of me, isn't it obvious" he yelled.

"Being a jackass as usual I'm guessing" Rukia snapped back. Grimmjow wanted to yell but he didn't, he had only on purpose for coming to school like this.

"I only came here to tell you something, then you will never have to talk to me again" Grimmjow said.

"Is that a promise?" Rukia said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tried his best to stand up straight.

"I decided I might as well be completely honest with you" Grimmjow said.

"Great more whores" Rukia said sarcastically.

"No, I gonna tell you the reason why I asked you out in the first place and I need to listen without interrupting. Can you do that?" He said. Rukia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"When I was fourteen I met Ulquiorra, He was a freshman at this school and real smart ass. He wore fancy watches and shoes. He seemed to have a lot of money. I was a poor kid that stole food and money to survive. My goal was steal everything from Ulquiorra, but when I tried, he was protected by some other guys. They would usually beat on me until Ulquiorra told them to stop. I thought this kid must belong to some super rich family."

"Doesn't he?" Rukia asked. She thought the same thing.

"Nope, one day he asked me why if I wanted to be like him. Have money and security and a place to live. That's all I really ever needed, so I said yes and asked if he could help me. He said yes and that 's when he introduced me to Sosuke Aizen."

"Aizen? As in the biggest drug lord in Japan?"

"Yes, That Aizen" Grimmjow confirmed. "Apparently Aizen was always looking for young boys he could train to become soldiers in his drug ring. Ulquiorra had been under Aizen since he was ten. Aizen was a little reluctant to let me in , Ulquiorra said I could be trusted. SoiAizen started me out as one of his employees, supplying drugs to his regular common customers. I sold cocaine and heroin. In return Aizen gave me a place to live in one of the many apartment complexes he owned in Karakura and an education. He said refused to have me working for him without a formal education."

"So is that why you are attending high school?"

"Yeah, Me, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra all work for Aizen, Once e we became juniors in high school we were all promoted in ranks. Ulquiorra became a spy for Aizen, making sure there were no traitors in his circle. Nnoitra became a professional hit man"

"Nnorita kills people?" Rukia questioned scared.

"Yeah, but only the people Aizen says to kill, he is not allowed to kill for his own personal benefit"

"That doesn't make it any better" Rukia said coldly.

"Dammit woman just let me finish" Grimmjow yelled annoyed.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was getting anxious. He finally knew how Rukia felt about him, he was happy…no elated. But something was bothering him. Why would Yoruichi need to see Rukia so badly? Actually why was Yoruichi here? She was always late…for everything. Ichigo got a really bad that Rukia wasn't with Yoruichi. Ichigo walked out of the classroom in search for Rukia. Once he got into the hallway, Ichigo recognized the boy from before pacing back in forth in the hallway mumbling to himself.

"Hey you" Ichigo called out. The boy jumped from being startled.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked, the boy looked completely nervous at the question

"Uh she is, she is…with…the principal, yeah that's right the principal." Hanataro said nervously.

"You're lying" Ichigo said. He grabbed the kid by the collar. "Where is she?" Ichigo asked once again this time his voice was more menacing.

Hanataro gulped and said "Follow me"

Back in the music room, Grimmjow went on to explain.

"I became in charge of selling one of Aizen's biggest drugs in Karakura and some neighboring towns. I had to sell steroids." Rukia was shocked.

"I was selling it to some of the great professional sports players Japan had to offer, you would be shocked to see how many sports hero took drugs. But seeing how well they performed made me wanna try it. I mean I had been playing on the football team for about a year and I wanted to get better. So I started taking some."

"Are you insane?" Rukia yelled.

"Must be, Aizen realized that I had been taking them but as long as I paid for them he didn't care. But soon enough I stopped selling them completely and started taking them. Without selling I had no money to support my drug abuse."

"So how did you get the money?"

"That's where you came in, when I realized you were the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, I knew you had to be swimming in money"

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you have been using me for my money?" Rukia asked.

"At first that's all it was" Rukia didn't let him finish his sentence. She slapped his across the face. "You're nothing but a piece of scum." She said. "How dare you use me?!" She said yelling.

"I AM SORRY!" He yelled. "I fucked up, I know, I was supposed to only use you to get into your home and steal money and for most of our relationship it worked. But I don't know when I actually began to catch feelings for you, that's when everything went downhill. I stopped stealing but kept doing drugs. I fucked two stupid chicks in order to prove to myself that you were just a meal ticket. But guess what Rukia Kuchiki did the impossible, she made the cold heartless bastard Grimmjow fall for her" he finished.

Rukia stood there confused. She hated Grimmjow, he lied, cheated, used and stole from her, but she believed him when he said that he loved her. She could see it in his eyes.

"I hope you don't think we can still be together." Rukia finally said. "It's over, I did love you Grimmjow, and I am sure you love me, but the kind of love e have for each other is not the same. I am in love with…Ichigo" Rukia said. Grimmjow could only smile.

"Well at least someone could try and undo the damage I have done" He said. Grimmjow slowly walked over to Rukia, grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Rukia was shocked and struggled against him.

She had no idea that Ichigo had walked in just when Grimmjow pulled her into the kiss. Ichigo could feel his heart fall into his stomach. He quickly turned away and left Grimmjow and Rukia.

Grimmjow who was now trying to get his tongue into Rukia's mouth was pushed away.

"I said it's over."Rukia said wiping her mouth.

"I know, I thought I at least could give you a goodbye kiss." Grimmjow said. With that He turned around and left the room. Rukia touched her lips. She was angry with herself for ever loving him. But she was happy he got the message. Rukia regained her composure and left the room.

Ichigo was walking in the hallway also; he was not too far from the classroom. He was clenching and unclenching his hand to keep himself calm.

How could she sit there and say she wants to be with me, but goes and plays girlfriend to Grimmjow. She told me it was over, but I caught her red handed. I can't believe I fell for it again. Not this time. This time she is gonna be the one to hurt.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo looked up to see Senna and Renji standing by the classroom door. Senna had a huge smile on her face. Ichigo walked up to them.

"You're here a little early" Ichigo said to them.

"Senna insisted that we be at school early" Renji said sounding annoyed, he then looked and saw Rukia walking down the hallway. "Rukia!" He called out.

Ichigo froze. He heard Rukia call back and could hear her footsteps getting closer. He was mad, upset, infuriated. He was also heartbroken and tired of it. Once he could tell Rukia was close enough he did the unthinkable.

"Senna" He said. Senna turned to Ichigo, and was shocked when he connected his lips with hers. Senna's eyes widened, while Rukia stood there unable to move. Her heat that was finally being mended had fallen apart again.

Ichigo pulled away and Senna stared at him. "Would you like to be my date to homecoming?" Ichigo asked. Senna who was still in shock didn't know how to respond, she just nodded. Renji looked between Ichigo, Senna and Rukia.

Ichigo looked angry.

Senna looked confused.

And Rukia, well it hurt Renji to see Rukia's face. Rukia who tried her best not to cry willed herself to move. She walked right to were Ichigo and Senna stood.

"Please move" She said, her voice was barely above a whisper. Senna, who could see the pain on her cousin's face, moved back, while Ichigo who hadn't bother to look at Rukia moved back too. Rukia walked passed them and entered the classroom.

Senna began to worry. What the hell just happened? I thought Ichigo liked Rukia. Why did he ask me out? Was Rukia upset over it? Or was it something else? Okay I think my plan might have not been as well thought out. I was so sure those two liked each other.

Senna walked in after Rukia. Ichigo was about to follow when Renji pulled him back. Renji quickly had Ichigo slammed up against the lockers.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Renji asked. He didn't want to be too loud so that Rukia and Senna wouldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you know how Rukia feels about you, why the fuck would you ask her cousin out"

"You must not know Rukia too well, I just saw her making out with Grimmjow" Ichigo retorted,

"You're lying"

"No I'm not, Rukia doesn't want to be with me, and I can date who ever I want" Ichigo said before pushing Renji off. Ichigo noticed some students were coming.

"Class is starting soon" Ichigo said walking into the classroom. Renji ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Rukia and Ichigo were both hurting each other. He knew that both of them were hard-headed.

Renji walked into the classroom. Ichigo was looking out the window, and Senna was sitting nervously behind him. Rukia was at her desk. She was picking up her bag and making a beeline for the door. She rushed right passed Renji and Renji caught the tear that had escaped her eye. Renji automatically followed Rukia out.

"Rukia wait up" Renji said as Rukia walked down the hall.

"Leave alone Renji" Rukia said as she picked up her pace. Renji ran faster and easily caught up with her. He stood in front of her in order to block her path.

"Renji MOVE!" Rukia yelled.

"No, Rukia, you and Ichigo need to talk about whatever is going on"

"I can't Renji, I never liked him anyway"

"Liar" He said. Rukia rolled her eyes. She knew Renji would not let her go.

"I know you are trying to skip school, but you can't let your grades suffer. You are the smartest girl I know" Renji argued. Rukia sighed and looked up at Renji. She had to admit she was lucky to have Renji in her life. "Okay" Rukia said.

Renji looked at her puzzled. Rukia never gave up that easily. "Okay what?"

"I won't leave, but I need to go the bathroom." She said.

"Not so fast, I am not going to fall for that" He said eyeing her. Rukia rolled her eyes in annoyance and handed Renji her bag. "Here take my bag, now can I go?"

Renji eyed her again then said "Sure" Rukia smiled and made her way to the bathroom. Renji smiled to himself happy with the progress made.

He made his way to the classroom door where he leaned and waited for Rukia to come back.

Fifteen minutes passed and she still hadn't returned. "Where the hell is she?" Renji said to himself.

"She who?" a voice said from behind. Renji turned and smiled when he saw Tatsuki standing behind him.

"Rukia, she went to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago and still hasn't come out.

"Rukia is a girl you know" Tatsuki said. "She is probably doing girl stuff" Renji laughed at her general statement.

"Can you check on her?" Renji asked. Tatsuki huffed and shrugged. Renji followed Tatsuki to the girls' bathroom. "Wait here" Tatsuki said. Renji nodded as Tatsuki slowly entered the bathroom. He didn't wait long before Tatsuki came out. "She's not there" She said plainly.

"Shit" Renji cursed. Tatsuki looked at him confused. "Why what's up with Rukia."

"Ichigo kissed Senna right in front of Rukia" Renji explained. Tatsuki jaw dropped then she clenched her fist.

"What the hell is wrong with that carrot top?" Tatsuki barked.

"I don't know but Rukia is skipping school to avoid him" Renji said. Tatsuki who was now upset realized that Rukia must need time.

"Just give her some space, she will be fine" She suggested. Renji knew he wanted to go out and find Rukia but it wouldn't do any good. "Yeah you're right"

"I swear, they are so hard headed" Tatsuki yelled suddenly" Renji laughed at this sudden outburst.

"I mean when you like someone you tell them right?" Renji just nodded in agreement. "It shouldn't be so hard for a girl or a guy to go up to someone and say they like them, it's easy"

"I guess so" Renji mumbled. "NO it's completely simple, just look into the persons eyes" Tatsuki said looking straight at Renji. "Take a deep breath" She said before she inhaled a lot air. "And say I LIKE YOU RENJI" Tatsuki yelled but immediately slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed. Renji, whose face became red, just smiled happily. Tatsuki nervously looked over to the smiling idiot.

"What the hell are you laughing at" She said hoping her full face blush would go away. He smirked then leaned in to kiss Tatsuki on the cheek. "Then the guy would kiss her on the cheek and say I like you too" Renji replied. Tatsuki laughed and playfully punched him.

"Let's get back to class" She mumbled as she walked away. Renji smiled and followed right behind.

…

"Mrs. Urahara might give a pop quiz today" Momo said. She was standing next to Shuhei at his locker as he put away his things.

"That damn woman loves to punish us" Shuhei said. Momo laughed and then noticed someone walking down the hallway.

"Rangiku" Momo called out. Shuhei froze at the mention of her name. He still hadn't asked her to the dance.

"Hello Momo" Rangiku said walking over to them. "Hi Shuhei" she said. He turned and smiled at her.

Momo was ready to say something when she heard Kiyone call her. "I'll be back" Momo said to them before running over to Kiyone.

Now it was just Shuhei and Rangiku standing at their lockers. Rangiku leaned against the neighboring lockers while Shuhei seemed to be focused on looking for nothing in his locker. He was beginning to get really nervous. No girl had ever made him lose his confidence. He turned to the girl and smiled.

"Thank you Rangiku" He managed to say. Rangiku was thrown off by his thanks.

"For what?"

"For everything you did for Rukia, she means a lot to me" Shuhei explained.

Rangiku smiled and waved it off. "It's nothing, I am just trying to be a good friend to Rukia" Rangiku was a little hurt to hear how special Rukia was to him but she let it go. She didn't want to seem jealous.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" He asked nervously.

"No one, I've been asked but I think I might go alone" Rangiku said sadly. Shuhei found it so hard to talk or form thoughts but he did it and the next question was going to be the big one.

"Would you like to be my date then?" As soon as he asked he regretted it. He was so ready for her to reject him and say …

"I would love to" was what he heard from Rangiku.

"Really?" He questioned. Rangiku nodded then walked away smiling. Shuhei found it easier to breathe again. He was taking Rangiku Matsumoto out. One of the most beautiful and popular girls around. Shuhei discovered he had a new crush.

"Shit I'm late" Izuru panted as he ran towards the school. His beloved car broke down on him this morning so he had to take the train to school. He was almost there just a couple of more blocks.

As he was running he noticed a young girl with black hair sitting on the swings in the nearby playground. He stopped when he realized the girl looked familiar. He walked closer to the playground trying to figure out who she was. He finally reached the fence and there was no mistaking who the girl was.

"Rukia?" Izuru called out. Rukia's head shot up hearing her name. When she realized it was Izuru she quickly wiped the tears that had been rolling down her face. Izuru walked over to Rukia and sat on the swing next to her.

He was looking at her sadly. He never liked seeing Rukia or Momo cry. "What's up Rukia, why are you at the park?"

"I just needed to clear my head" she mumbled.

"I never understand you Rukia, one day you're fine the next you're not. I never know what's up with you" he said. Rukia realized she had kept Izuru in the dark about a lot. Izuru had been one of her closest friends, he would know everything, but lately she had been drifting from him and all her friends.

"I'm sorry about how I have been for the past couple of weeks but honestly I have gone through so many emotions I don't know how to act or feel"

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong now " Izuru asked. "You know I am the last person to judge."

Rukia smiled and took a deep breath. She told him about what Grimmjow had told her earlier. She told him about her feelings for Ichigo. She told him about his ex Yuki. She also told him about the two kisses shared between Ichigo and Senna.

"…and right now I can't face him" Rukia finished. Izuru soaked in all the information. "You definitely have a lot on your plate" He started, "but the whole Ichigo thing could probably be resolved by talking."

"I tried that, I am tired of talking, I quit love, I quit boys and I quit sex" She said confidently. Izuru laughed at her comment.

"Isn't that a bit extreme" He teased. Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"So I guess this means you are starting off a new leaf"

"I guess, no more love, just school and friends" Rukia said. She remembered why she liked talking to Izuru; he always made others feel better.

"Good" He said. Izuru stood up and reached his hand out to Rukia. "Let's go to school" He said, Rukia smiled sadly, but she took his hand and got up.

They began walking and Izuru looked over to Rukia, who still looked sad. He knew she was trying to be strong, that's why he admired her so much.

"So got a date for the dance yet?" He asked.

"Nope" Rukia said shaking her head, then looked over at him. She remembered Izuru saying he wanted to ask Momo but she was going with someone else. "I don't think I am going"

"Why not Rukia, its gonna be fun" Izuru stated. "And I was hoping you would accompany me"

Rukia was surprised by his request but was happy. Izuru was one of the few people she could trust and who hadn't let her down. "Well since you begged me to go" Rukia joked.

"Rukia! Izuru!" both parties turned to see Uryu and Nemu running together hand in hand.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" Rukia hollered.

"Yeah, I asked her to be my girlfriend last night" Uryu said blushing and smiling. Nemu just stood there shyly blushing.

"Congrats you two" Izuru said.

Uryu thanked him while Nemu just nodded. All four of them started walking to school together.

"Rukia are you planning on going to the dance?" Uryu asked.

"I am now"

"Great I actually wanted to make your dress" He said excitedly. "If you want?"

"I would be honored to wear a one of a kind Ishida original." Rukia said smiling happily. Rukia didn't know why she was so happy. She knew she was still hurting so much but she couldn't think about it. She was still very much in love with Ichigo. She hoped that maybe all this was just a bad dream that she would wake up from.


	18. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Rukia attempts to get her life back but Grimmjow's disappearance will pull her into a world she is unfamiliar with

"I can't wait, the dance is this Friday" Kiyone said excited. The usual people were up on the roof, this time Rangiku was also there.

"Me too, I just bought the perfect dress this weekend" Rangiku agreed. All the girls were incredibly excited for the dance. Shuhei and Renji were pretty excited too. Renji planned on asking Tatsuki to be his girlfriend at the dance. Shuhei just wanted to impress Rangiku.

"My dress cost me an arm and a leg" Senna added. Rukia, who was sitting between Izuru and Momo, tried her best to pretend she was okay with Ichigo and her cousin going to the dance together.

"So are you two like dating" Kiyone asked. Everyone tensed up at that question. Senna didn't know what to say she just went back to her regular sitting position and blushed. Ichigo was too focused on not trying to think about Rukia he didn't hear the question.

"So I take the silence and blushing as a yes" Kiyone stated. Rukia clenched her fist in order to stop herself from crying. It had been a week since she saw Ichigo kiss Senna. Although she was heartbroken she put on a fake smile and pretended she was okay.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was dying inside because Rukia didn't seem to be showing any distress.

"Rukia your dress is just about done, I just have to put the finishing touches on it" Uryu said to Rukia proudly.

"Really that's good" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo heard this and mumbled something.

"Have something to say Ichigo?" Uryu said calling him out.

"Nothing" He smirked. "I swear if you weren't dating Nemu I would think you were gay"

"That shows how close minded you are" Uryu snapped back. Ichigo simply flipped him off.

"So does everyone have a date?" Keigo asked, everyone looked at each other, wondering who was till single.

"Izuru, who are you going with" Keigo asked. Rukia was surprised that Keigo didn't know, she knew she had told Renji, Shuhei, Momo and Rangiku and Orihime. She assumed everyone else would find out.

"I'm going with Rukia" He said. Everyone who didn't know gasped at the unlikely pair while Ichigo could feel himself getting annoyed. He didn't show it though. He began to wonder what Izuru felt towards Rukia. He didn't expect Rukia to go with Izuru, because Izuru liked Momo.

"You guys are gonna look so good together" Kiyone said enthusiastically.

"Who are you going with?" Mizuro asked Kiyone. Kiyone smiled and pointed to Chad.

"REALLY?" Everyone questioned. Kiyone smiled and nodded fiercely. "The quietest guy and the loudest girl are going to the dance together." Tatsuki said thinking out loud.

"Let all meet up at my place" Rangiku suggested suddenly, "We can take pictures and get some alcohol in our system before the dance" Most of the guys got excited by the sound of alcohol.

"Who are you two taking?" Orihime asked Keigo and Mizuro.

"Mizuro is taking his girlfriend and I'm taking one of his ex girlfriends."Keigo explained. Everyone gave Keigo a weird look, and then realized Keigo is just weird.

Everyone went on to talk about the dance. Ichigo kept quiet most of the time while Rukia smiled and laughed with her friends, trying to act like she was alright which further annoyed him. Senna observed them both. She had finally figured that Ichigo and Rukia like each other but were too stubborn and persistent to admit it. For the past week, Rukia hadn't spent time with Senna. Senna was feeling unwanted. Rukia and her used to be so close but recently they had been drifting apart. Senna had realized that Rukia must have been upset about Ichigo. She finally understood that Rukia must have thought Ichigo and her were an item. She was glad that she figured it out. Now all she had to do was have them admit how they felt about each other at the dance. The only flaw was Ichigo. She didn't understand why Ichigo would kiss her in front of Rukia. She didn't mind it actually. She was extremely attracted to him. But she had a feeling he was only using her to make Rukia mad. If so, she would make sure they end up together.

Senna was brought out of her thoughts when the door to the roof opened. Everyone turned to see who joined their lunch session.

The newcomer was a young adult woman with red oval glasses and long black hair. "Hello all" She said.

"Miss Yadomaru?" Shuhei questioned. Miss Yadomaru is the school sectary. It was actually weird to see her standing there. Mainly because she is always behind a desk.

"Rukia Kuchiki" She called out. Rukia looked over and stood up. "Yes ma'am"

"The principal would like to see you in his office now" She said plainly. Rukia nodded. "Please follow me Miss Kuchiki"

Rukia followed behind her. She turned back to her friends who all had worried expressions on their faces. Once Rukia and the secretary were gone, Tatsuki spoke up.

"You think Rukia is in trouble?"

"No, I doubt it, the principal loves Rukia" Renji said reassuring the rest of the group.

"But it is rare that he sends Miss Yadomaru retrieve a student" Nemu said shocking everyone with her sudden addition to the conversation.

"Ah Rukia, how are you my dear" Principal Ukitake said smiling at Rukia as she walked into his office.

"I'm good sir" Rukia said standing by one of his chairs.

"Please sit Rukia," He suggested, Rukia bowed and took a seat. "How are Byakuya and Hisana?" Ukitake asked.

"Good thanks for asking" Rukia said. Ukitake had always been a good friend of the Kuchiki family. He attended Byakuya and Hisana's wedding.

"Well Rukia I bet you are wondering why I called you in" he said.

"I think I have an idea" Rukia said, "Does this have to do with Nel and Harribel's arrest"

"Yes part of it. I am truly sorry for the tragedy you face. No matter how difficult it is, no one should try to terminate someone's pregnancy against their will."

"Thank you sir."

"Will you be testifying against them when time comes" He asked.

"Yes, I think I will" Rukia said strongly. Ukitake smiled proudly. "Second thing, I was wondering what your relationship is with Grimmjow at this time."

"We are no longer together"

"I see, I guess that could part of the reason for his disappearance"

"Disappearance?" Rukia repeated worriedly. She cursed herself for being worried but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, he hasn't been showing up at school, he hasn't been here for a week, have you noticed?"

"Honestly I planned on avoiding him; I thought I was doing a good job since I never saw him"

"No he has been missing for some time and as a principal I need to take responsibility for all my students"

"Have you talked to any of his friends" Rukia asked.

"I have talked to Nnoitra but he doesn't seem to be on friendly terms with Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra refuses to speak to me" Ukitake said disappointed. "So I was hoping you could find and talk to Grimmjow."

"Me? Why me?"

"You seem to have some influence over him. He is a smart kid, and even though he got kicked off the football team he could still excel in his studies and as an educator I don't want to see him throw his life away" Ukitake explained.

"But I don't think I am suitable for the task" Rukia said trying to decline politely.

"Please Rukia, just give it a shot that's all I ask, find out why he hasn't been in school and see if you can get him to come back" He asked again. Rukia sighed in defeat. It was always hard to say no to Ukitake.

"Okay" Rukia breathed, Ukitake smiled. "Thank you so much"

Rukia nodded and stood up quickly. "I'll try this afternoon, I'll stop by his home" Rukia said as she stood by the office door.

"Sounds good" He said before Rukia waved and left.

Rukia walked down the hallway on her way back to the rooftop. Damn it, I can never be done with Grimmjow. Why the hell isn't he coming to school anyway? He is such an idiot. Just because he stopped working for Aizen doesn't mean he should quit school. If anything, he should try to make something of himself. I can't stand this.

"Damn you Grimmjow" Rukia accidently said out loud.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of mental instability" she heard a cold voice say to her, she turned to see Ulquiorra standing behind her.

"Thanks for the psych lesson" Rukia mumbled.

"Mumbling isn't very lady like Miss Rukia" He added.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" Rukia snapped. He smirked at her sudden outburst. Rukia rolled her eyes and was ready to walk away when he mentioned Grimmjow.

"Why did you say his name?" He asked. Rukia turned back to him.

"Because Ukitake wants me to find out why he hasn't been in school, actually I should just ask you, you are his friend, and accomplice in Aizen's little mafia" Rukia stated.

"So Grimmjow told you? He really must be in love with you" Ulquiorra remarked.

"Whatever!" Rukia said annoyed. "Why isn't Grimmjow coming to school?"

"I can't tell you, that's not my business to tell" Ulquiorra said simply.

"Fine I'll just go to his house and ask him" Rukia retorted, she was ready to leave again when He spoke up again.

"If you go, no one will answer" He said. Rukia who was now frustrated turned back to Ulquiorra once again.

"What?"

"He isn't living there anymore"

"Why?" Rukia asked beginning to worry more.

"I can't tell you, that's not my business to tell" Ulquiorra repeated. Rukia was getting annoyed with Ulquiorra's answers.

"Where is he?" Rukia screamed.

"How badly do you want to know?" he asked her. Rukia was thrown off by the question. "How much does Grimmjow mean to you that you must know?"

"Are you kidding me? I know Grimmjow is an asshole, but he is still a person, who deserves a chance at a education. He might have used me and lied to me, but I know he cared about me, because he finally told me the truth. And what's worse I have this really bad feeling in my stomach that's telling me that Grimmjow is in trouble." Rukia said. Ulquiorra smirked at her little speech.

"He is staying at my place. It's the penthouse of the Murciélago Building in Midtown." Ulquiorra finally said. Rukia looked at him confused but smiled. "Thank you, Ulquiorra, now I don't have to bash about you in front of Orihime." Rukia said.

Ulquiorra looked at her and smirked. "I don't have any feelings for that girl" He said but he didn't realize a light blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah sure." Rukia said sarcastically as she walked away. Ulquiorra began to walk the other way but stopped to address the eavesdropper.

"You are better off as the hit man" Ulquiorra said. Nnoitra who was listening to Ulquiorra and Rukia's conversation just scoffed and walked away.

Today might show some bloodshed. Ulquiorra thought to himself

Soon students started to fill the hallways. Lunch was over; Rukia sighed and walked to her class. By the time she got there her friends were already seated and Yoruichi was about to start class. Rukia quickly walked to her seat trying to avoid all her friends staring. She finally took her seat which was next to Ichigo. Even though he was looking out the window, he was thinking about the girl who just sat down next to him. He was worried he had a really bad feeling at the pit of his stomach and his heart was reacting weirdly. He didn't know why but he was scared for Rukia.

Renji lightly tapped Rukia; Rukia looked up to see Renji giving her a serious look.

"What happened" He whispered. Rukia gave him the best reassuring smile she could. "Just school stuff, no biggie" Rukia replied.

She didn't like lying to Renji but if he found she was going to see Grimmjow, he would have a fit.

"Remember to read the rest of the chapter for homework, class dismissed, See you tomorrow" Yoruichi said to her class.

Everyone began to restlessly pack up and go. Rukia was putting her thing in her bag, when Momo walked up to her.

"Me and the other girls are doing some shoe shopping, you and Senna should come." Momo said. Senna was excited to get a chance to hang out with Rukia; she hoped Rukia would say yes.

"Sorry I can't, I have to run some errands for Hisana" Rukia lied. Senna was slightly disappointed but had an idea.

"I'll help you with whatever you need Rukia" Senna suggested hopefully. Ichigo then remembered that his father wanted him to do something. He had the perfect opportunity to ask Senna. He was a little skeptical to ask in front of Rukia. But it was annoying how unfazed she was by hurting him.

"Actually Senna, my parents wanted to meet you" Ichigo said. Rukia didn't look at him but he heart flinched hearing him talk to Senna.

"Me? Why?" Senna asked nervously. She was afraid she would lose Rukia completely this way.

"Just for a minute, my dad has been asking a lot about my homecoming date" Ichigo said as he snuck a few glances at Rukia. Senna didn't notice this; she was looking down at her fingers nervously.

"You should go" Senna heard Rukia say. Senna turned to see Rukia with an all too fake smile on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki took good care of me, they are good people, you should go, I can manage on my own" Rukia said politely. Before anyone could object she picked her things and walked out.

Ichigo could feel himself slowly losing it. He was trying so hard to make Rukia jealous and he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. He wanted her at least understand what he felt. He had no idea Rukia was feeling it just as much maybe even more than he did.

Rukia walked to Ulquiorra's building. Her mind had been on Ichigo. She couldn't stop loving him. And it hurt. She didn't understand where it went wrong. She realized it was probably her fault, She found herself always with Grimmjow. Then it hit her, could Ichigo have seen that kiss that Grimmjow forced on her. He was outside the classroom; it seemed as if he had came from the same direction as her. Rukia began to pull her hair thinking about it. After this talk with Grimmjow, she would go see Ichigo and talk to him. She would surrender and tell him how she truly felt. She didn't just like Ichigo. She loved him.

Rukia finally reached the building, where there was a receptionist at the lobby. The apartments weren't fancy but they weren't cheap.

"Hello I'm looking for the Schifer residence" Rukia said.

"Oh yes, he called and said he would be expecting a guest, name please" the lady said.

"Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Ah yes, Miss Kuchiki, he is on the 21st floor, 4th door to you right" She said. Rukia bowed.

She took the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. She was surprised that Ulquiorra called and told them she was coming. She knew he would be at football practice. She got off and turned right. The 4th door was the last one. Rukia took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

No answer. She knocked again, this time she could hear faint shuffling behind the door. Obviously someone is home. Rukia was now annoyed banged hard on the door.

"GRIMMJOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR" Rukia barked. The door suddenly swung open and Rukia was forcefully pulled inside and landed on the soft carpet. Rukia who was confused by all the sudden movement looked to see Grimmjow who was quickly locking the doors.

Rukia stood up and straightened her skirt. "What's your problem?" Rukia asked.

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?" Grimmjow snapped at her.

"Um what are you doing here, last time I checked this isn't your house" Rukia snapped back

"That's none of your business! Did Ulquiorra tell you I was here?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you go back to school" Rukia said. Grimmjow looked at her like she was crazy.

"You came to tell me to go to school, what are you, my mother?"

"Look, Ukitake asked me to do this, no matter how much of a pig you are, there are people who care about you and want you to succeed"

"Like you" He said arrogantly smirking.

"I would rather you succeed in a school 50 million miles away" Rukia answered bluntly. "So?"

"I can't go back" He said.

"Why?"

"Because Aizen is after me, he wants me dead!" Grimmjow yelled.

"ARGH, all this Aizen nonsense needs to end soon, why don't you go to the police with what you know, they can protect you."

"Rukia, this is Sosuke Aizen, he owns parts of Japan, and I'm not safe anywhere in this country"

"So what do you plan on doing?" Rukia asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to go to China" Grimmjow stated. Rukia gave him a dumbfounded look then punched in his side.

"You really are stupid!" Rukia said. Grimmjow was about to retort when he heard loud banging on the door. All the color drained from his face when he realized his worst fears were about to come true.

"GRIMMJOW!" a deep rough male voice said. "We know you're in the so open the door, or I'll break it down" the guy said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shit its Yammy" Grimmjow whispered.

"Grimmjow what's-" Rukia was cut off when Grimmjow put his hand over her mouth. She muffled curses as her tried to move her. He looked around frantically for a place to hide Rukia. He suddenly saw a white closet with open shutters. He quickly dragged her there and forced her in. Before he could shut the door she stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you manhandling and who is at the door?" Rukia said not whispering which was freaking Grimmjow out.

"OPEN THE DOOR" the voice demanded. Grimmjow cursed the turned to Rukia.

"Stay in here, and don't come out no matter what" He said seriously. Rukia looked at him fearfully.

"Grimmjow what's going on, what's gonna happen?" Rukia said on the verge of tears.

"Just promise me you won't come out, that you will stay here no matter what you hear" He said. Rukia shook her head.

"No I don't like the sound of this"

"Please just stay here" He said slightly angry at her stubbornness. "It's good to know you still worry about me" He said smiling sadly. "Stay put" he said sternly.

"THAT'S IT I'M ABOUT TO KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR"

Rukia nodded reluctantly and sat back in the closet while Grimmjow closed the door. He didn't realize the open shutters and but Rukia obviously did and watched as Grimmjow bent down under one of the couches and pulled out a wooden bat.

Suddenly the door busted open, and three men walked in. One was very tall and very big with long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. The second one was a tall muscular dark skin man with big lips. The last one to enter was a thin man, with silver hair and a very creep smile on his face.

"Hello Grimmjow" The sliver haired man said.

"Gin" Grimmjow growled. "I see you brought Yammy and Zommari."

"Yes, I did, it seems that Aizen is displeased with you and you are no longer an Espada"

Espada? Rukia thought to herself.

"Well, it was nice working with you guys." Grimmjow said. "Now do you mind leaving?"

"Grimmjow" Gin laughed evilly. "Don't you know the only way out of Aizen's circle is to join the dearly departed." He said raising a gun to Grimmjow.

Rukia could feel her heart stopping. They're going to kill him

"I don't see why, why can't I leave in peace" Grimmjow said calmly.

"And risk you talking to the police? I don't think so" Gin said. "Yammy, hold him down"

"Sure thing boss" The big one said. Grimmjow automatically retaliated and swung his bat at Yammy, but he easily dodged and punched Grimmjow in the face.

"Too easy" Yammy chuckled. He picked Grimmjow up and Zommari came and grabbed the other side of Grimmjow. They made him kneel down in front of Gin who had his gun pointed and ready.

Rukia could feel herself losing her sanity. She would have to watch him die. No matter what he did to her, she knew he didn't deserve this. She didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was because she still cared but Rukia knew she couldn't let this happen without trying to help.

Just as Gin was about to pull the trigger back, Rukia busted out of the closet and screamed ,"PLEASE STOP!"

Yammy and Zommari looked back to the young girl who just appeared. Grimmjow looked at her wide eyed, while Gin had a very scary grin on his face.

"And who might you be" Gin asked playfully.

"She is no one important, just let her leave" Grimmjow quickly said, but then Yammy punched him and told him to shut up.

"You must be Grimmjow's girlfriend" Gin said.

"Look, I can get my brother to give you all the money you want."

"Rukia shut up" Grimmjow warned and he got a kick in the stomach from Zommari.

"Rukia?" Gin said. "Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia was scared to know that he knew of her. "Well I have a better plan, we won't kill Grimmjow" Gin said. Rukia sighed mentally with relief while Grimmjow grew fearful.

"We will just take you to Aizen instead" He said looking dead at Rukia.

"What? Why me?" Rukia said scared. Gin moved closer and grabbed Rukia's wrist.

"LET HER GO!" Grimmjow yelled. He struggled against Yammy and Zommari but it was no use.

"I don't think so" Gin said Rukia tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was exceptionally strong for such a skinny man. He put a gun straight to her temple. "Don't fight it Rukia, please come quietly." He whispered.

His breath on her ear sent chills down her spine. He slowly made his way to the door.

"Gin!" Grimmjow shouted. Gin stopped and said. "Shut him up"

Yammy took the bat Grimmjow had earlier and smiled. "Gladly"

Grimmjow's vision automatically went dark.

"You're mom is super nice" Senna said as she walked with Ichigo. They were on their way to Urahara's. Ichigo had to work and Senna wanted to see Urahara because she hadn't seen him since she moved to Karakura. Ichigo smiled and pretended as if he was listening. Ichigo was getting this bad feeling and it was driving him crazy. He kept thinking that Rukia needed him but he couldn't figure out why.

Just then Ichigo saw a black Cadillac drive past, in the driver seat, the window was down and a skinny pale man with smiling evilly. Ichigo didn't know why this man gave him the worst feeling in the world. He was actually put off by the whole aura of the car. It was all black with 100% tinted windows.

Ichigo didn't know that in the back seat of that car was the woman he loved being held against her will.


	19. Calling for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow seeks the help of Rukia's friends to fix his mistakes

"Have a good day" Senna said happily as a customer exited Urahara's store.

Ichigo and Senna had arrived at Urahara's a few hours ago. Senna caught up with Urahara then asked if she could help. So he had her greet the customers and help Ichigo around the store.

"Wow Ichigo your job is the best" Senna shouted to him. Ichigo was busy sweeping up the front of the shop. He didn't even here Senna speak. His mind was on Rukia. He had the bad feeling in his gut that she was in trouble but he had no idea what to think or where to look for her. He began to think he was paranoid or just dwelling on Rukia because she broke his heart.

Suddenly a black Nissan Maxima pulled up next to him. He assumed it was a customer but he couldn't see inside because the windows were tinted. Then the driver set window came down and relieved Ulquiorra.

"Hello Ichigo" he said plainly. Ichigo gave him a cold look. He didn't have many interactions with Ulquiorra but Ichigo did not like him.

"If you have business with Urahara, you can go inside" Ichigo said.

"My business is not with your employer, I have someone who would like to speak to you" he answered. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at him. A part of him was hoping it was Rukia. She seemed to be the only thing on his mind. Then the passenger door opened and Ichigo saw Grimmjow step out of the car. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw him.

Grimmjow was had a huge black eye and he was holding a bloody towel to his head.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Ulquiorra said. "Thanks" Grimmjow mumbled.

"You didn't get any blood in my car or my carpet, it's the least I could do" Ulquiorra said before putting up the window and speeding away.

Now there was just Ichigo staring down Grimmjow and Grimmjow refusing to meet Ichigo's eyes. Senna saw Ichigo with another young man and recognized him as the man from Rukia's pictures.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo spat. Grimmjow finally looked at him. Grimmjow really didn't want to go to Ichigo for help. After all Ichigo was the one who stole Rukia's heart.

"I need you to help me" Grimmjow growled.

"Why would I help you?" Ichigo snapped. He hated Grimmjow with all his being. He couldn't believe that his enemy was coming to him for help.

"Because I can't save her by myself" Grimmjow said. Ichigo could feel his stomach turning. He knew who Grimmjow was referring to but what could have happened. Ichigo lost all control of his emotions. In one swift move her grabbed Grimmjow and pinned him to the tall fence that stood by Urahara's shop.

"What happen to Rukia" Ichigo hissed. He was looking at Grimmjow as if he could kill him.

"She was kidnapped" Grimmjow admitted. Ichigo could feel his blood boiling. Although he knew he should be focused on Rukia, he couldn't help but think this was Grimmjow's fault.

"Why?"Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow didn't want to answer that question he knew he would probably be punched for it.

"She was trying to protect me" and after Grimmjow said that Ichigo punched Grimmjow right in the face.

"ICHIGO!" Senna yelled running over to them. Ichigo ignored her and glared at Grimmjow. You piece of shit" Ichigo started. "Rukia fights everyday trying to help you and defend you and you let her get kidnapped. Why the fuck would she need to protect you? What the fuck did you drag her into? I don't understand how she can still be in love with you!"

The last sentence Ichigo said had Grimmjow confused and a bit irritated. "Are you fucking slow carrot top? Rukia doesn't love me. She broke up with me a week ago, so she could be with your scrawny ass"

Ichigo was dumbfounded by this information. "If you know Rukia, you would know that she protected me because she is good person and had a big heart. A heart that I almost destroyed" Grimmjow finished.

Ichigo tried to process the information he was hearing. He thought all this time Rukia was still in love with Grimmjow.

"I came for your help, because I know how you feel about her, and if it's the same way she feels about you then you will move the earth and the moon the save her" Grimmjow stated. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow then let go. Ichigo had been trying to make Rukia jealous for a week, purposely trying to get her to feel the same way he did, he had no idea he was hurting her just as much as he was hurting.

"What's going on with Rukia?" Senna asked worried. Ichigo looked at the worried expression on her face then looked back at Grimmjow. "Don't worry about it, we are going to get her back, Now Grimmjow, tell me exactly about what's going on."

The car had finally stopped. Gin, Yammy, Zommari and a tied and blindfolded Rukia had arrived at Las Noches. Zommari picked Rukia and had her over his shoulder. Rukia couldn't move much because of how tight the rope was. She could speak because they taped her mouth and she couldn't see because they blinded her. But she could feel was fear. She didn't know what these men would do to her. They were ready to kill their own man, so they could do anything. They all walked in and arrive at the Throne room. Zommari put Rukia down and began to untie her. Rukia contemplated running after he untied her completely but these guys weren't stupid. She knew they would probably just shoot at her.

Once her blindfold was removed she realized she was in a huge room. It was all white, with a large white table with surrounding white chairs. At the head of the table, there was a man sitting there. He was wearing a white suite with a black rose in his front jacket pocket. He had chestnut brown hair slicked back.

"Gin" the man said. He had a relaxing and calm vice but there was something scary about it. "Who do we have here?" He asked referring to Rukia.

"This is Rukia…Kuchiki" He said smirking. The man raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of her company." He said standing up. Rukia could feel herself shaking. Who was this man? Why did he seem so intrigued by her?

"She was Grimmjow's whore" Gin stated.

"Gin that is not the right way to speak of a woman, especially of her nobility"

Gin smirked and said "You are right"

The man was now in front of Rukia. She was afraid. She was so sure he would pull out a gun and kill her right then and there.

"Hello My dear, my name is Sosuke Aizen" he said. Rukia's eyes widened in fear when she heard his name. Aizen noticed this and chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you have heard of me." Rukia simply nodded her head.

"Well, no need for the boring introductions, welcome to my home, Las Noches." Aizen then signaled for someone to come. In a matter of seconds a little woman with black hair ran to Aizen.

"Make sure there is a room available for Miss Kuchiki here." The little woman nodded and ran to the opposite direction she had come from.

"A room" Rukia finally spoke up. She was obviously scared though. "How long do you plan on keeping me?" Aizen simply ignored her. "My brother is Byakuya Kuchiki; he can give the money Grimmjow owes and much more." Rukia pleaded.

"Speaking of Grimmjow" Aizen said completely ignoring Rukia. "Is he dead yet?" He asked looking at Yammy and Zommari.

"No sir, Gin decided against doing so" Zommari answered. Aizen raised his eyebrow and looked at Gin. "Why did you not kill Grimmjow" Aizen asked.

"Grimmjow seems to care about little Miss Kuchiki over there, I thought it would be funnier to see him suffer.

"That's not very nice Gin" Aizen stated. He then turned to Rukia.

"Don't worry, your pretty little head about your brother, I will call him and when he gives me what I want I will let you go, I promise." Aizen said. Rukia felt relieved. Although most of his family was not speaking to him, Byakuya still had access to their money since he is CEO of the cooperation.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" a new voice said. Rukia was shocked to see Nnoitra glaring at her.

"She is our new guest, and I believe one of your classmates." Aizen answered.

"I thought you were gonna kill Grimmjow, not take his bitch too."

"Actually we didn't kill Grimmjow," Yammy cut in.

"Why the hell not?" Nnoitra yelled.

"Please no yelling, it isn't your concern what we chose to do" Gin said.

Aizen nodded. "Why is she here?" Nnoitra asked again

"Rukia has a job with us" Aizen stated.

"A job?" Rukia questioned. She did not want to sell any drugs for him.

"Yes, you will entertain my male employees after a long day of hard work." Aizen said walking away.

"I don't understand" Rukia said.

Aizen looked at her and smiled. "Every night one of my men will come to your room and spend two hours with you, what they chose to do with you in the mean time is completely up to them" His smile tuned into an evil smirk.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to their own personal whore.

"And if I refuse"

"I will kill you" Aizen said simply "Then kidnap your sister and use her instead, "You and Hisana have a very strong resemblance you know"

"How do you know my sister?"

"This is Sosuke Aizen," Gin explained. "He knows a lot about the Kuchiki family, even the poor bastard who tried to take us out, Koga Kuchiki."

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Koga Kuchiki was Senna's father who died a couple of weeks ago.

"You killed him?" Rukia asked shocked.

"No" Nnoitra answered. "I ruined his brakes on his Ferrari and he happened to crash" He said smirking evilly at Rukia. Rukia was frozen in fear. These men were ruthless and cold hearted.

"I call dibs for tonight" Gin said winking at Rukia. Rukia could feel herself gagging.

"No" Aizen said. "We will pick someone at random every night" Rukia knew she had no say in this. All she could do was hope and pray Byakuya would get her out in time.

"Lord Aizen" the little woman from before had returned. "The room is ready."

"Excellent, Zommari escort Miss Kuchiki to her new room" Aizen said. Zommari picked Rukia up again but this time Rukia screamed.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Rukia cried as she was being taken down a dark hallway, she lookedfor a quick second and saw Ulquiorra looking at her indifferently.

"So what did you call us here for Ichigo?" Uryu said walking in. He was the last of the guys to come to Urahara's.

Ichigo called Chad, Renji, Shuhei, Izuru and Uryu to Urahara's shop in order to fill them in on what was going on. Ichigo lied to Urahara and told him the guys had something important to work on for school.

"Since you're all here now, I think someone else should tell you why you are here" Ichigo stated. They all looked at him confused then the door to the room opened revealing Grimmjow who was leaning on Senna for support since had just taken pain killers for his head and he was a bit woozy.

"What the fuck is Grimmjow doing here?" Shuhei asked standing up defensively. Renji got up too angered to see Grimmjow.

Ichigo just stood there quietly while Senna helped Grimmjow into the room. Senna had cleaned and dressed his wounds. She sat him down then walked to the corner of the room.

"Is someone gonna explain why this scum is here?" Renji asked impatiently. When Grimmjow didn't answer, he looked to Ichigo for an answer.

Ichigo sighed. "It's about Rukia" The color from everyone's faces drained. They knew it had to be bad, if Ichigo and Grimmjow were being civil towards each other.

"What happened?" Izuru asked.

"She was kidnapped by Gin Ichimaru, one of Aizen's men." Ichigo explained. Renji and Shuhei quickly stood up.

"HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?!" Renji screamed. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, "Care to tell them?" Ichigo growled. Seeing them get angry made Ichigo wanna get mad too, but he just calmed down.

After Ichigo found out why and how Rukia was kidnapped he attacked Grimmjow once again. Senna had to stop him by begging and telling him to think about Rukia. But it got worse when Ichigo was trying to find away to leave and find Rukia. Senna finally got him completely calm when she suggested calling people Ichigo could trust to help him get Rukia back.

Shuhei who got tired of Grimmjow being quiet decided to hit Grimmjow. Shuhei dove on top of Grimmjow and kept hitting him in the face. "STOP IT" Senna screamed but Shuhei ignored him. Ichigo signaled for Chad to help him break up the fight. Chad obeyed and picked up Shuhei off of Grimmjow Ichigo held Grimmjow back from attacking and that's when Renji came and punched Grimmjow in the face, he was going to hit him again but Uryu and Izuru held him back.

Senna then walked up to Renji and slapped him and did the same to Shuhei. "You guys are both idiots! You shouldn't be beating each other, you two should be finding away to save Rukia" She yelled. They calmed down a bit when they realized she was right.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow as he let him go.

"Look Carrot top, I don't come here to get beat up, by all of Rukia's friends" He growled.

"Then tell us why Rukia has been kidnapped and why you are here" Izuru said firmly. No one had ever heard him sound so demanding before.

"I was about to get killed for not paying my dues to Sosuke Aizen, but Rukia came to protect me, so they took her instead probably to make me suffer because they knew my relationship with her." Grimmjow finally confessed.

"So she is a hostage?" Uryu asked.

"Well, knowing Aizen, he is using Rukia to get to her brother."

"Uncle Byakuya?" Senna questioned.

"Uncle?" Grimmjow questioned back surprised.

"Yes, Byakuya was my father's cousin. My father was Koga Kuchiki" Senna stated. Grimmjow remembered that Aizen had Nnoitra kill a man with that name but he refused to bring it up.

"So what all Byakuya has to do is pay Aizen off" Shuhei concluded. Grimmjow simply shook his head. "He is going to use Rukia as a hostage and ask in turn for her safety, the power and influence the Kuchiki family has over Japan." Grimmjow finished.

"I don't understand" Chad simply said.

"He is going to make Byakuya use his power and influence to have the Aizen drug ring be the only and the biggest one in the country."

"How do you know this?" Renji asked.

"Ulquiorra is one of his most trusted men, and I happened to ease drop on a conversation he was having with Aizen." Grimmjow said shrugging.

"Okay so what do we do, first we have to find Rukia-" Ichigo started but was cut off by Grimmjow. "She is at Las Noches, Aizen's Head quarters and home."

"How do you know, he could have changed his location" Shuhei argued.

"Ulquiorra told me he saw them bring her" Grimmjow said firmly.

"So how are we gonna get her back" Renji said.

"First you need help" a new voice said, everyone turned to see Urahara with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ichigo asked.

"Long enough, now if you want to save my favorite customer, there is someone else you need to seek for help" he said playing with his fan.

Rukia sat on the queen size bed in her "new room". It had white walls and a small window near the ceiling with bars on it. There was a bathroom, with no window just a tiny vent.

Rukia sighed to herself there was no way to escape. Suddenly her door opened to reveal an angry Nnoitra.

"What do you want" Rukia said sacred. She didn't fail to notice how angry he was that she was brought here.

"I'm here to get entertained and to have my revenge." He said sadistically as he approached her.

"Revenge? What did I do to you?"

"My girl is in jail because of you!" He said lunging on her. Rukia was now pinned down to the bed with Nnoitra hovering over her.

"How is it my fault? She attacked me!" Rukia said trying to get out of his grip but he held her firmly.

"Well that might be true but if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have acted like that"

"You're just mad because she cheated on you with Grimmjow" Rukia said hoping he would realize this had nothing to do with her.

"You damn right I am, now I'm going to make him feel what I felt, by fucking the shit out of you until I get my anger out, but be warned I can get rough at time" He said whispering the last part in her ear. She got chills just listening to him. Next thing he pulled out a pocket knife and cut open her school uniform shirt and ripped the side of her skirt, slicing her thigh in the process.

Now Rukia's bra and panties where exposed and she had a rather large cut with blood slowly spilling out. Nnoitra smirked at the sight in front of him. "This is going to be fun." He leaned down to kiss her but was automatically pulled back. Nnoitra was shocked when he found himself on the floor. Rukia sat up and saw there was a new person.

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia choked out. Ulquiorra looked at Rukia with his same cold expression for a few seconds then looked over to Nnoitra who was completely angry.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled.

"It's not you turn to be entertain by Rukia, from what I remember your name wasn't called" He said. Nnoitra scoffed then looked at Rukia. "You are one lucky bitch" He said then left the room.

Rukia wanted to say thank you, but she shouldn't, Ulquiorra was probably the enemy. Before she could think of any words to say he left the room. Once the door was closed, Rukia whispered a thank you.

"Are you sure about this?" Renji asked nervously. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Shuhei, Izuru, Chad and Uryu stood outside of a twenty story tall glass building.

"Of course I'm sure" Urahara said as he sat in his huge minivan. He had driven all of them here. "I need to go but good luck to you all" He said. Ichigo was about to say something but Urahara had already sped away. Ichigo sighed. "Let's just get this over with"

All seven of them walked into the building. It was mainly glass and marble all around. Ichigo walked up to the receptionist desk where a small woman sat, there were a couple of security guard near her watching the young men intently.

"Uh Hi" Ichigo said to the woman.

"Hello Welcome to Kuchiki Corp. How can I help you" She said smiling. Ichigo was a little freaked out by her peppiness.

"I'm here to talk to Byakuya Kuchiki" Ichigo stated. The woman gave him a puzzled look, while the guards tensed up and glared at him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No one is directly allowed to just come in and speak to Mr. Kuchiki," The lady said timidly. "Do you even have an appointment kid?" one of the guards asked me.

"Uh no but-"

"Can you call Mr. Kuchiki and tell him Ichigo Kurosaki is here to see him about Rukia." The lady gave him a suspicious look but began to call. She knew Rukia was Byakuya's family.

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki, I am sorry to bother but there is a Ichigo Kuro-" the girl stopped and Ichigo could here Byakuya's cold voice. The girl gulped and said. "Yes Sir Mr. Kuchiki."

"He said you all may come up" She said nervously. Ichigo was confused on how Byakuya knew there were more people with him.

"Thanks, where is his office?" Uryu asked.

"I'll show you" the other guard said, they all followed behind. They took the elevator all the way up to the twentieth floor.

The guard walked up to a woman and whispered something to her. She nodded and the guard signaled for the guys to follow the woman.

The woman who everyone assumed to be Byakuya's assistant guided them to two large mahogany doors that had Byakuya Kuchikiengraved in a gold plate. The woman knocked and they all heard a voice behind the door "Come in". The woman opened the door and allowed the seven young men to enter Byakuya's office.

It was a hug office; two out of the four walls were glass windows. Byakuya had a very old but expensive looking desk. He had pictures of himself shaking hand with other people all over the walls. Byakuya was sitting at his desk looking at a manila folder with some papers in it. Ichigo noticed on his desk there was a picture of Byakuya and Hisana on their wedding day with a young Rukia.

The assistant closed the door and left.

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki" Renji greeted bowing, Shuhei, Izuru, Chad and Uryu followed what Renji did but Ichigo and Grimmjow did not. Mainly because Grimmjow didn't respect Byakuya and Ichigo didn't have time for formalities.

"Look, Byakuya-"

"That is Mr. Kuchiki to you" He said glaring at Ichigo.

"Whatever" He continued. "We need your help, Rukia has been-"

"Kidnapped by Sosuke Aizen" Byakuya finished shocking everyone in the room.

"How did you-"

"He called me an hour ago demanding my cooperation." Byakuya said getting up. He then looked at Grimmjow and No one saw it coming but the next thing they knew Byakuya pinned Grimmjow against the wall holding a samurai sword to his neck.

"I am guessing you have something to do with my sister's kidnapping" Byakuya said. His voice remained the same but there was something scary about it.

Grimmjow gulped and nodded slowly. Byakuya glared at him then released him. He walked back to his desk and placed to sword there.

"I'm guessing you came here because you all want to help save Rukia." Ichigo nodded. Byakuya sighed. "Very well, but I need some law enforcement" Byakuya insisted.

"Aizen has control of most of this city's police department" Grimmjow argued.

"Do you know who I am?" Byakuya asked him. "I don't rely on this petty police; I have Japanese Covert Ops under my influence. Something no one knows."

Ichigo could feel himself getting anxious. Don't worry Rukia, won't let anything happen to you.

"Ichigo" Rukia mumbled to herself. She was laying on the bed crying. She could have sworn she heard Ichigo say her name but she shook it off. She jumped when she heard her door open.

She looked up to see Ulquiorra with what looked like a first aid kit and some clothes. "I would have been here sooner but I didn't know where they kept the first aid items and I didn't exactly know where to find clothes to fit you."

Rukia sat up confused on why Ulquiorra would bring these things. She was surprised when Ulquiorra got on his knees and grabbed her thigh. She was about to scream when she noticed he was observing her wound. He then proceeded to clean her wound. Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing; he was actually taking care of her.

"You should probably wear the clothes I brought you; I don't think you like to be exposed like that." He said without looking up. Rukia quickly tired to cover her body with her clothes. Ulquiorra simply smirked and continued to clean her wound. When he was done he handed her the clothes he had.

"Go change in the bathroom" He ordered. Rukia took the clothes and nodded. She had to admit she was shocked by his actions. Ulquiorra was never really mean to her, but he wasn't very nice. But this was different he acted as if he cared. Rukia looked in the mirror when she finished putting on the clothes. It was a simple cotton white dress that came to her knees. It was a size too big but comfortable.

Rukia walked out of the bathroom to see Ulquiorra standing by her bed.

"Thanks" Rukia said. Ulquiorra looked at her then looked away.

"No problem. As long as you put in a good word about me to Orihime" He said. Rukia couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Ulquiorra finally fell for someone, and it was funny to think sweet old Orihime did that to him.

Rukia sat on the bed and Ulquiorra remained in his same spot. This made Rukia a bit nervous. "So, are you watching me or something?"

"Do you know how to play chess?" he asked ignoring her first question.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad at it" Rukia said a bit confused by the random question. Ulquiorra then bent down behind the bed and pulled out a chess board and took out chess pieces from his pocket.

"How about we play?" Ulquiorra suggested.

"Are you sure, I mean Aizen is going to send a guy in here soon, and I don't need you getting in to trouble"

"I was chosen" He said simply. Rukia gave him a confused look. "I was the first man chosen to spend two hours with you for the night"

Rukia felt such a wave of relief. She smiled and took the chess board. "Then let's play"

They set up the pieces and began their game. Rukia tried to concentrate but she had so many things she wanted to ask him.

"How did you get caught up with Aizen?" Rukia decided to ask first.

"I was an orphan, I didn't want to stay at the orphanage anymore so I ran away, I met Aizen when I was seven. At the time he was just a local drug dealer, working the streets of Karakura, I was his look out. The police would never suspect a kid as a lookout."

"So you have been working for him for eleven years?" Rukia asked with amazement.

"Yes, I have"

"So you don't plan to help get me out do you?"

"I have a loyalty to Aizen" Ulquiorra answered. "But I have a loyalty to Grimmjow too."

"How can you have a loyalty to both" Rukia asked completely confused.

"I do anything they ask of me. Grimmjow asked for a place to stay and I gave it to him. Aizen ask me to find traitors and I do. Grimmjow never really betrayed Aizen so I never deemed him a traitor.

"So you try and please both sides?" Rukia asked a bit irritated by his answer.

"I simply do what is asked of me; I will do what Grimmjow ask and what Aizen ask."

"What about what Orihime asks?"

"What does she have to do with this?

"I'm asking, because I wanna know you is worthy of your loyalty, I feel like you would be a traitor!" Rukia snapped. Ulquiorra just looked at her indifferently.

"I don't know where I belong" Ulquiorra replied. Rukia was taken back by that statement. "I don't know who is a true friend or not, so I play both sides"

"I know you might be confused but" Rukia said placing her hand on his. "I can tell you, Aizen is not someone who will stay true to you. Grimmjow might not say it but I know he appreciates your friendship and everything you have done for him. Orihime likes you, probably a lot more than you know, and I appreciate you too, and I consider you a friend."

Ulquiorra looked at her puzzled, he never had anyone, say these things to him.

"Thank you Rukia" He said, that was something her never said to anyone. Rukia smiled "Now lest get back to this chess game" Ulquiorra nodded but before he started he said something to Rukia, something that gave her new hope.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Ichigo is coming to save you"

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes Ulquiorra smirked at her "So you do love him?" Rukia simply blushed and that was enough to give him answer.

"I know what you are thinking, but I never cheated on Grimmjow, so you did that spying for nothing.

"Physically you didn't cheat but emotionally you did, so why aren't you going with Ichigo to prom?" Rukia looked away when Ulquiorra asked that question. What could she say?

"How do you feel about him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I love him, it's actually kind of scares me. He is mean, arrogant, annoying, his hair is crazy and he calls me midget. But he is also sweet caring, thoughtful and I love his crazy hair. He makes me smile and has the warmest presence about him. I love being with him and every time I away from him I lose a little piece of myself. When I'm with Ichigo, I forget everything bad in my life, I even forgot Grimmjow" Rukia laughed at that last part.

"Well, Ichigo will probably be the one to save you" Ulquiorra repeated. "Why do you think that?" Rukia asked. "I am pretty sure he loves you like you love him and…"

Ulquiorra said looking Rukia right in the eye "His name does mean 'One who protects'"


	20. Enter Las Noches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys attempt to rescue Rukia

It was Wednesday morning, Ichigo and the guys had gone home to rest because Byakuya had warned them that today would be a long day. By the end of the day Rukia would be back home where she belonged. They now all stood in Byakuya's office waiting to be instructed.

"I hope you are all fully rested" Byakuya started. All of them nodded confidently.

"Good" Byakuya said walking over to his office door. "Allow me to introduce the best men in Japan's Covert Ops." Byakuya opened the door and three strange looking men wearing black uniforms walked in.

"This is Yumichikia Ayasegawa, 5th in command of the Covert Ops." Byakuya said introducing him. Yumichikia had colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He had shiny skin and jaw-length hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. The guys began to wonder if this guy was seriously in the military.

"This is Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd in command of the Covert Ops" Ikkaku was a tall skinny bald guy who looked like he wore red make up next to his eyes. The boys were really beginning to doubt Byakuya's judgment.

"Lastly, this is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Covert Ops Squad of the Japanese Military." The man who was known as Kenpachi was a tall muscular man. He had an eye patch and black spiky hair, the most noticeable thing about him was his devilish grin.

Kenpachi looked at the young men in front of him then began to speak. "What makes you punks think that you can go up against Aizen" He scoffed.

Shuhei became irritated. "We're not weak" he snapped. Kenpachi began to laugh.

"You are a bunch of high school boys, I don't see why you guys are tagging along" Kenpachi said getting into Shuhei's face. Kenpachi then looked at Chad. "And you are just big for nothing huh?"

Ichigo was getting tired of the insults. "Look here Zaraki" Ichigo started. Ikkaku and Yumichikia were taken back by Ichigo's tone. " We need help getting Rukia Kuchiki back, whether you like it or not, we are going to go save Rukia, with or without the help of you, the baldy or the pansy."

Ikkaku and Yumichikia were ready to attack him but Kenpachi held his hand out ordering them to halt.

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo and smirked. "You got spunk kid" Kenpachi stated.

"If you are done fooling around Zaraki, can we get back to the matter at hand" Byakuya said sounding quite annoyed.

Kenpachi laughed and looked at everyone seriously. "Okay first we need to figure out the area, does anyone know where this Las Noches is.

"Yeah I do" Grimmjow said speaking up.

"So are you the punk that got the girl kidnapped in the first place" Kenpachi said. Grimmjow simply nodded then handed Kenpachi a long roll of paper. Kenpachi raised his eyebrow then opened it. He smirked when he saw its contents.

"So you got the blueprints to the house, how did your grimy little hands on it" Kenpachi asked.

"I have my sources" He replied simply.

"Good, well then let's start making the plans." He yelled in excitement.

"So, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida are all absent from class today?" Mrs. Urahara said looking over her roster once again, not sure whether to be worried.

"Yes, they all got a stomach virus from something I cooked" Senna said scratching her head nervously. Everyone in class gave her a puzzled look. Yoruichi smiled to herself, she already knew what was going on because her husband had told her.

Tatsuki, Momo and Orihime all gave Senna a suspicious look. They knew something was up.

….

"So spill it" Tatsuki demanded . Tatsuki, Orihime, Momo, Kiyone, Nemu and Rangiku had Senna cornered on the roof. Rangiku had convinced Keigo and Mizuro to sit with the cheerleaders for lunch in the cafeteria so they could interrogate Senna.

"What do you mean?" Senna asked innocently.

"Don't give us that innocent act Senna, I know you learned that from Rukia" Momo snapped. Senna was beginning to get nervous. Ichigo warned her not to tell the girls because they would most likely freak out and prevent the guys from rescuing Rukia.

"Like I said they all got a stomach virus."

"Senna, please don't lie to us" Orihime pleaded. "I'm worried about everyone especially Rukia"

Senna couldn't take it. Orihime's puppy dog eyes was too much for her to handle. "Rukia was kidnapped" Senna confessed.

Everyone's eyes widened, most of them couldn't move or process what she said. But Rangiku had an immediate response. "Please tell me this is a joke" Rangiku said. Senna shoke her head and as she did a couple tears escaped her eyes, and that's when everyone realize that Senna was serious. Rukia had been kidnapped.

"When?" Kiyone asked.

"Yesterday, some man named Gin kidnapped her"

"Why would he want her" Tatsuki asked with her voice breaking. She was usually very tough but hearing this was getting her scared.

"She was protecting Grimmjow from him and he ended up taking Rukia instead."

"So this is Grimmjow's fault? Wait till I see him, he is so dead" Tatsuki said with much more confidence.

"Well hopefully they all save her" Senna said out loud but more to herself.

"They? Who went to save Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow, Uryu, Izuru, Chad, Renji and Shuhei" Senna admitted.

"So those idiots went to go rescue her without telling us?" Nemu yelled. This was shocking everyone, she had rarely showed emotion.

"I bet you Ichigo thought we would get in the way" Tatsuki said annoyed. Senna nodded her head.

"Well Rukia is my best friend, I will not sit back and do nothing" Momo stated. "Me either!" Rangiku co-signed

"But how can we help, we have no idea how to get there" Orihime said.

"I think Byakuya might know" Senna suggested.

Hisana knocked on the door of the Kurosaki Clinic. She played with her bag nervously. She had a lot on her mind, Last night Rukia didn't come home, but Byakuya insisted that she stayed at her friend Kiyone's house. Also Byakuya seemed so distant last night, she wondered if he was keeping something from her. Lastly Hisana had been feeling extremely sick. She was nervous. This was worse than any sickness. Her face was beginning to get extremely pale and she always felt so weak and tired.

The front door opened and Hisana saw a smiling Masaki.

"Hello Mrs. Kuchiki" Masaki greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Kurosaki and please call me Hisana" Hisana said.

"Okay, as long as you call me Masaki"

"Deal" Hisana agreed.

"Would you like to come in, I just made coffee" Masaki offered.

"That would be great" Hisana said accepting and following Masaki in to the Kurosaki home. Hisana took a seat at the kitchen table while Masaki served her coffee.

"So what brings you here, I hope Rukia is doing good"

"Well, I have been feeling sick lately and I didn't want Byakuya to know. But if I go to our regular doctor, he would find out and become an overprotective husband and worry. So I thought your husband could tell me what's wrong with me." Hisana explained.

"Oh, that's understandable, what seems to be the problem?" Masaki asked curiously.

"Well I have lost the color in my face, I feel tired all the time, I throw up everything I eat. I'm scared I may have cancer, since my grandmother had it" Hisana explained. Masaki raised her eyebrow at the explanation.

"So has anything else been bother you, like body parts?"

"Well now that you mention it, my breasts are always sore and my feet are looking a bit big" Hisana went on to explain. Masaki chuckled to herself.

"Hisana, when is the last time you got your period?"

"Uh… actually I am really bad at keeping track of that…why do you ask?" Hisana asked obliviously. Masaki laughed out loud and shook her head. "Oh nothing"

Hisana was about to retort when Isshin made his way into the Kurosaki home.

"MASAKI I'M HOME!" he said excitedly. Isshin then saw Hisana sitting at his kitchen table.

"Hello, Mrs. Kuchiki to what do we owe the pleasure, I hope Rukia is doing okay" He said to her.

"She is fine; I came here to seek medical help about myself."

"Sure, let's go to my office and talk" Isshin suggested pointing down the hallway. Hisana nodded and walked in the direction he pointed at. Isshin was about to follow behind when Masaki pulled him back.

"Give her a pregnancy test; I think I know what's wrong with her"

"You sure?" Isshin asked. Masaki winked. "Positive!"

"Okay are you punks ready?" Zaraki asked them. Ikkaku, Yumichikia, Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Grimmjow, Shuhei, Chad and Uryu were all dressed in black hiding behind a huge rock not very far from a large white mansion aka Las Noches.

"I don't know boss" Ikkaku said. "I mean we came up with the plan in a matter of hours, why couldn't we have tried to prepare a bit more"

"Because we don't have time" Grimmjow snapped.

"Look, Grimmjow said we have to try to get her out before the day is over preferable before nine" Ichigo reminded them.

"Why before then, are the guards quieter before then?" Yumichikia asked.

"No, my source said that Rukia is gonna need us to save her before then or she might end up hurt?

"Who is this source?" Shuhei asked.

"It doesn't matter" Ichigo yelled frustrated. "All that matters is that we get her out of there"

"Carrot top is right" Zaraki agreed, "Now you all know your roles, let do it!"

….

Rukia sat on the bed nervously. She knew that another man would come in the room. This time it wasn't Ulquiorra. Last night she and Ulquiorra had played chess and talked to they fell asleep. She found out that Ulquiorra had used his spying techniques to find out things about Orihime. He was completely infatuated with Orihime. Rukia also learned about Grimmjow's ongoing affairs with Nel and Harribel.

KNOCK KNOCK! Rukia jumped when she heard the violent knocking at her door. "Ru Ru" she heard a rough but familiar voice.

"Yammy?" Rukia whispered to herself.

"May I come in?" he asked evilly. Rukia jumped up and decided to try and hide in the bathroom but before her body could register what to do, Yammy busted into the room. Rukia yelped in surprise and Yammy simply smirked at her.

"Hello Ru Ru" He said. "I hope you like the nick name I gave you" Yammy started to walk closer to her. Rukia stood there frightened. He inched closer and Rukia could only run. Rukia started for the bathroom. Yammy laughed the grabbed Rukia's wrist and threw her on the bed with a great force. Rukia couldn't even think to react when he pinned her down. It reminded her of what happen yesterday but she had a feeling Ulquiorra could not come and save her this time.

"I was chosen to spend time with you today, now let's see what you have under those clothes" Yammy said moving his hands under her skirt.

"No STOP" Rukia yelled, she tried to break way but he was way too strong for her.

"Stay STILL!" he roared, Yammy raised his hand to hit her. Rukia turned her face and closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact.

But it never came Rukia looked up to see a hand holding Yammy's back.

"Get away from her" a new voice said. Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing it sounded like…

"Ichigo?" Rukia said out loud. Yammy then turned to swing at the new comer but Ichigo dodged it and hit Yammy in the neck and as soon as he did Yammy fell to the ground. Ichigo smirked at his win. Uryu had taught all the guys where the pressure point in the neck was, and it could knock someone out cold for hours.

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia. She was looking at him wide eyed with her eyes glossed over with water. He noticed she had been wearing a simple white dress that was torn a bit.

"Is this a dream?" Rukia said slowly getting off the bed. Ichigo smirked. "So you dream about me midget?"

Rukia was snapped back to normal and frowned at him the proceeded to kick him in the shin.

"Ow, you damn dwarf, I came here to save you and all you do is kick me?" Ichigo complained rubbing his shin.

"That's what you get for calling me names" Rukia said. Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other, and then Ichigo soften his expression.

"I'm glad you're okay Rukia" He said seriously. Rukia was surprised by his tone but happy all the same. "I can't believe you came here to help me. How did you find out? How did you even get in here?"

"Don't worry I'll explain everything later, but for now we have to get you out of here" Ichigo said. He grabbed Rukia's hand and was about to head for the door but he felt resistance. He looked back to see Rukia not moving. "What's wrong?" He asked impatiently.

"Before we leave, there is something I need to say"

"No, you can say It once I get you out of here" Ichigo argued. Rukia shook her head. "There is no guarantee we will make it, and I can't take that chance" Rukia finished.

Ichigo gave up and allowed her to speak. Rukia took a deep breath and walked up to Ichigo. "I am so sorry for being back and forth with you. You have been there for me and all I did was abuse your kindness."

"Rukia you don't have to-"

"Please let me finish" Rukia pleaded. "I am so in love with you Ichigo Kurosaki, I don't know how it's possible to fall so hard for someone within a few weeks but I know what I feel for you is real and whatever you have with Senna, is nothing compared to the bond that we share and-" Rukia was cut off when Ichigo crashed his lips onto hers. Rukia who was a bit shocked at his actions quickly responded to the kiss.

Rukia had to admit kissing Ichigo again was like ecstasy. She missed everything about him, his presence and warmth made her feel whole again. Ichigo pulled away and looked at the flustered Rukia and smiled.

"I love you too midget!" He said, Rukia smiled and was ready to kiss him again when the door opened.

"Are you two seriously making out, when our lives are at stake" Renji said annoyed. Rukia ran to the door to hug Renji. "I can't believe you're here too." Renji smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah, of course I came, now let's move" Renji said. Ichigo nodded and they all left the room and snuck down the hallway. They all made their way quietly down the hallway.

Renji then whispered into a walkie. "Shuhei we are about to hit the throne room, is it clear?"

"Shuhei too?"Rukia questioned quietly. "Yeah, he is watching the security cameras"

"We're clear" Renji said moving forward, Ichigo and Rukia followed behind. They entered the throne room, which was empty.

"Shit Renji, a couple of guys are coming towards you." Shuhei told him. Renji began to panic till another voice spoke up "We got it."

Rukia then heard some fighting down the hall, it lasted for a minute then three figures emerged, it was Zaraki, Izuru and Grimmjow.

"Izuru and Grimmjow?!" Rukia exclaimed. "And who is he?" Rukia asked pointing to Zaraki.

"He is the leader of the cover ops" Renji answered.

"Let's get going people "Zaraki said.

"Right, Shuhei can we go forward?" Renji asked. He waited for a reply but he heard nothing. "Shuhei?"

"No, this is Kaname Tousen, your friend is sleeping right now" Renji eyes widened then her threw the earpiece. "Shit, they are on to us."

All the guys decided running was there best bet but then they heard a voice.

"Welcome men" a voice said to them. Everyone turned to see a tall man with brown hair standing at the end of the room.

"I am Sosuke Aizen, Nice to see you all"


	21. Saving Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get scary as they face Aizen

"Welcome all" Aizen said. Ichigo quickly pulled Rukia protectively behind him.

Sosuke looked at the intruders smiling. He noticed that the tallest one was smiling back at him but this man had blood lust in his eyes.

"Sosuke Aizen, finally we meet" Kenpachi said laughing. Aizen raised his eyebrow. "Am I some sort of celebrity" Aizen asked.

"Of course, you are one of the most notorious criminals in the history of Japan" Kenpachi said with disgust.

"Oh well, please, you speak so highly of me and I have no idea who you are." Aizen replied. Zaraki laughed and took a step closer.

"The name is Kenpachi Zaraki…"

"Commander of the Covert Ops of the Japanese Military" Gin finished surprising everyone when he walked in. Gin stood by Aizen then pulled out a gun and pointed it to Ichigo who clutch Rukia tighter.

"Bring the others in" Gin yelled. Soon a dark skin man with purple hair dragged in an unconscious Shuhei.

"SHUHEI" Rukia yelled trying to run to him but Ichigo held her back. When Rukia realized the new comer could probably kill her she stoped and just looked at Shuhei with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry girl, he isn't dead" the man said.

"This is Kaname Tousen, the best hit man in the business" Aizen said introducing him.

A few more men walked in dragging along Chad, Uryu, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichikia"

"Yumichikia?" Rukia questioned wide eyed.

"You know the hostage?" Zaraki asked Yumichikia.

"Yes, When I was assigned to investigate the Aizen's men who attended high school, I became vice president in order to get access to the school files."

"I thought you looked familiar" Renji said taking a good look at him. "But I thought you were a girl"

Yumichikia was ready to retort, when Ichigo butted in. "There is no time for that!"

"Thank you carrot top" Gin said. Ichigo glared at him.

"Enough of this, Gin, these intruders cannot leave alive." Aizen said calmly. Gin nodded. "No problem sir" Gin pointed the gun to Zaraki first.

"Let's take out the ape first" Gin tilted the gun and smiled. Just then everyone heard another gun click behind Gin

"Put the gun down" a cold yet familiar voice said. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. "Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra had a 9mm gun pointed at Gin's head.

"What do you think you are doing Ulquiorra?" Gin asked him calmly. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra a bit surprised.

"I never thought my most trusted employee would turn on me" Aizen said smirking at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked over to Aizen without moving his gun.

"I have finally decided who my loyalties rest with"

"And that is with Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

"No, with Rukia Kuchiki, the first person to actually recognize me as a friend" He answered as he turned to give Rukia a genuine smile. Rukia couldn't help but smile back at him proudly.

Grimmjow then notice someone coming into the room, it was Nnoirta. He was sneaking in with a gun ready to shoot Ulquiorra. Grimmjow did the only thing he could and ran towards his friend.

Rukia realized what was happening as Grimmjow sprinted to Ulquiorra. "NO!" Rukia screamed. Nnoirta pulled his gun out and shot in Ulquiorra's direction but the bullet was caught in Grimmjow's stomach.

"GRIMMJOW!" Rukia yelled, Ichigo who was shocked by what just happened loosened his hold on Rukia and she ran to Grimmjow's side. Nnoirta cursed. "What a waste, that was my only bullet but I'm glad it hit you also" he said. Nnoirta then hit Ulquiorra in the back of the head with the butt of the gun hard, knocking him unconscious.

Rukia dropped to her knees beside a bleeding and injured Grimmjow. "Grimmjow? Please be okay!" Rukia pleaded to him. Grimmjow coughed up blood in response. Rukia felt a bit of relief but she knew they had to get him medical help soon.

Nnoirta then proceeded to pick Rukia up by her hair. "AHH" Rukia cried out.

"LET HER GO DAMMIT" Ichigo yelled as he tried to run to Rukia's aid.

Suddenly Gin pointed his gun at Rukia. Ichigo stopped abruptly. "Take another step and I'll blow her head off." Gin said smiling evilly. Ichigo could feel his breathing becoming irregular. He was trying his best not to go insane seeing the girl he loved in danger. Renji could feel his world spinning. Rukia had been like family since he could remember; he couldn't bear to lose her.

"Good boy" Gin said to Ichigo

"Cowards" Zaraki spat.

"Call us what you like" Aizen said, "But I would like to know, what Rukia means to you all"

"What kind of question is that?" Zaraki said.

"I know she was Grimmjow's ATM and his whore but was she sleeping with all you men too"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Ichigo yelled. Aizen was a bit taken back by that outburst but smiled at Ichigo.

"Does she mean that much to you" Aizen questioned "To all of you?" No one answered; they all tried to think of a way to rescue Rukia.

"Rukia" Gin said to her. Rukia looked at him slowly, "Which man would you like to kill first?" Rukia's eyes widened and heart dropped at that question.

"Should I kill the big Mexican motherfucker, the emo blondie, or should I kill Mr. Carrot top" Gin said pointing his gun to each target.

"NO PLEASE, DON'T HURT THEM"

"So I should kill the carrot top" Gin said point his gun directly at Ichigo. Ichigo could feel his heart racing, in a few seconds he was going to die, with the love of his life watching helplessly.

"DON'T KILL HIM, I PROMISE TO WORK UNDER AIZEN FOREVER, JUST DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Rukia cried hysterically.

"Sorry Rukia, we can't all get what we wish for" Gin said getting ready to pull the trigger but stopped when he heard a gun click from behind him, far behind him.

Everyone turned to look at Aizen, who had a gun pointed to his head by..."Mrs. Urahara?!" Renji exclaimed.

"Lower your gun Ichimaru or I will kill Aizen" She said to him. "Yoruichi what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell does it look like; I'm saving Rukia since you guys couldn't do it.

"Well well well Yoruichi, it's been a while now hasn't it" Aizen said calmly.

"Not long enough" Yoruichi spat. "You know her?" Gin questioned.

"Yes I used to work for the Kuchiki and the Shihōin family back in the day" Aizen proudly.

"Enough talking" Yoruichi yelled, she looked to Gin who still had a gun pointed at Ichigo. "Put your gun down" She repeated.

"Not a chance, sweetheart" Gin replied, then he felt cold metal being pressed against his head and a gun click.

"I suggest you listen to Mrs. Urahara" a female voice said. "Rangiku?" Rukia said happily. Rangiku gave Rukia a quick smile then returned to her serious face. She was nervous she never held a gun before so she was holding it tightly to refrain from shaking. Nnoirta was shocked to see that Rangiku was able to sneak up like that. He was about to pull out a knife when he was hit in the back of the head. Rukia was released from his hold as he fell unconscious. Rukia turned to see Nemu holding a huge bat in her had.

"Nemu?" Rukia said happy to see her friend. Nemu simply smiled at her

"Well it looks like we have more ladies to join us" Aizen said calmly. "But you ladies think you have won?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Yoruichi said.

"Because my mansion is filled with many loyal employees, Yammy and Zommari are-"

"Have been taken out" A new female voice said joining them. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Tatsuki and Orihime walk into the throne room from the hallway they originally came from. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Renji said surprised. Tatsuki smirked at him

Aizen was beginning to get annoyed. " I have cameras everywhere-"

"Hi Mr. Aizen" a cheery voice said over the speakers of his house.

"My name is Kiyone and I'm here with my friend, Momo and Senna, I doubt any of your men are gonna help you"

"And why is that" Gin said out loud.

"Because we kind of took out your watch guys and we are in the camera room" Senna said "and because the Japanese Military is outside your front door" Momo finished. Aizen and Gin's eyes widened when they hear the cool and calm voice of Byakuya Kuchiki on a megaphone.

"Sosuke Aizen, We have your whole residence surrounded, there is no escape" Aizen gritted his teeth as Byakuya walked in with some soldiers behind him. They are arrested Kaname, Gin, Nnoirta, Aizen's other employees and Aizen himself

Grimmjow coughed as he tried to stand up, Rukia ran to his side and pushed him down. "Sit down" she insisted. "We need an ammublance" She yelled. Ichigo watched as Rukia sat by Grimmjow's side. He was no longer jealous. He was happy; it made him happy that Rukia didn't hold hate for Grimmjow that her heart was big enough to forgive.

They quickly came with a stretcher and put Grimmjow on.

Orihime was helping Ulquiorra up, he had just regained conscious.

"How's your head" She asked. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Feeling better" He said smiling at her. Orihime was about to reply but she was interrupted by a solider arresting Ulquiorra.

"No!" Orihime pleaded. Ulquiorra however did not put up a fight. Rukia ran over to the solider. "Let him go, he helped me" Rukia argued.

"I'm sorry Miss Kuchiki but Mr. Kuchiki ordered us to arrest all of them." He said. Orihime began to cry and Rukia had tears that she tried to hold back. Ulquiorra just looked to them. "Don't cry for me, I must atone for my sins" He said before the solider pulled him away.

"Rukia" Byakuya said. Rukia turned to him and ran. "Please brother, Ulquiorra helped me; do not send him to prison"

"Right now I will arrest everyone; even Grimmjow is going to be put in jail after he is treated." Byakuya said.

"But they helped" Rukia argued. Byakuya looked at his sister in law. He had never seen her show such emotion and persistence. "It's only for the moment, I will have a word with Zaraki and talk to him about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow"

Rukia smiled, she knew Byakuya had the influence to make whatever decision he wanted.

An hour later, everyone was outside, there was many police cars and a couple of ambulances. Rukia walked over to where Grimmjow was, He was awake and breathing but in serious pain.

"How are you feeling" Rukia asked him. He turned to her and forced a smile. "I'm still breathing ain't I?" he answered. Rukia rolled her eyes but smiled, she was happy he was okay.

"I'm sorry Rukia" He said surprising her.

"I know" Rukia said. The image of Ichigo popped in her head. She quickly looked around for him. She then saw him sitting by a cop car, staring at her. Rukia suddenly felt bad. Here she was comforting Grimmjow, she should be with him. She could only imagine how mad he was at her.

"Go to him" Grimmjow said pulling Rukia out of her thoughts. She looked at him a bit surprised. "He is a good guy, he loves you and you love him so get your ass over there" Grimmjow said. Rukia smiled. "Thanks"

Rukia slowly made her way to Ichigo. She noticed Nemu and Tatsuki beating on Uryu and Renji. Both girls were mad at them because they didn't tell them about Rukia's kidnapping..

Rangiku was tending Shuhei's wounds. She was smiling at him, while he blushed a bit. Momo and Kiyone were busy talking to Izuru, who seemed fine. Chad and Senna were comforting a sadden Orihime. Rukia noticed all of her friends were here for her. People she had known for years and people she had known for two weeks.

Rukia finally stood in front of Ichigo. He had a small smile on his face, a happy one.

"Hey" was all Rukia could say, last time they had talked, she confessed to being in love with him and he felt the same.

"Hey" He replied smiling a bit more. "How's Grimmjow" He asked. Rukia was surprised that he mentioned Grimmjow and she wondered if he was upset by her closeness with Grimmjow.

"Good" Rukia answered nervously. "Look Ichigo, I am over him, I only wanna be with-"

"It's okay midget" he said to her. "You care about people, and you are a forgiving person, I know you care about him, that's why I fell in love with you, because you have such a big heart"

"Ichigo" Rukia said moved by his words.

"I love your violet eyes, your bang that sits in front of your face, your laugh, your walk, your voice, your beautiful face and that tough but caring personality." He said slowly walking up to her.

"So, you don't like Senna?" Rukia asked playfully. Ichigo cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rukia could fell herself feeling light but his warmth and kiss.

Ichigo pulled away and looked at her. "Does that answer your question midget?

"Shut up and kiss me strawberry" Rukia said pulling him down into the kiss.

It's weird. I thought I was happy and in bliss before I met him. I had my best friends, Momo, Renji, Shuhei and Izuru. I had a wonderful family with Hisana and Byakuya, I even thought I was in love with Grimmjow. But what I am feeling a right now is nothing I have ever felt before. This is true happiness, this is true bliss, and this is love. It's definitely something new.


	22. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later

One year later…

Lunch on the rooftop

"I can't believe we are seniors!" Kiyone said happily.

"Me either, I miss Rangiku though" Momo said glancing at Shuhei.

"She says she really enjoys Tokyo University but she plans to visit us as much as she can" Shuhei said with a bit of sadness. Rangiku and him dated all of his junior year but they both agreed to take a break while she was in college, so she would enjoy her college experience, but once she got home, she was his and only his.

"We can always go visit her" Nemu added. "I'm thinking of applying there myself." Uryu looked at his girlfriend confused. Nemu and Uryu remained together. They never ever fought. He would still to this day perform random romantic acts like leaving roses in her locker or buy her gifts. "I thought your dad wanted you to study aboard" Uryu said reminding her.

"He does but we all know why he wants me to live so far away." Nemu said. Uryu's dad eventually approved of Uryu dating Nemu but Nemu's father still would not accept it. He is trying to get Nemu to study far away from Japan.

"You're dad is such a prude" Tatsuki argued. Senna and Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Her father has always been like that" Renji agreed not looking at Tatsuki. Right now Renji and Tatsuki were on a break, this is about the tenth time in their relationship that they had "broken up" and they were probably going to get back together, that's how their relationship worked. They both were very confrontational people so they fought a lot but everyone could see they loved each other.

"It doesn't matter, Nemu should be able to date Uryu, plus he has never shown any disrespect towards her" Tatsuki said defending her friend's relationship.

"It's okay guys" Uryu said. "I am willing to do whatever to prove that I am worthy of Nemu."

"I swear you're gay" Ichigo snickered. Rukia hit him in the back of the head for his rude comment.

"At least Uryu isn't a prick" Rukia snapped. Ichigo rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"I swear you guys are the most violent couple in the world" Mizuro said to them. "Ichigo is too much of a brute to be with sweet Rukia" Keigo added.

"Shut up Keigo" Ichigo barked.

"Ichigo isn't a brute" Momo said. "Rukia said he does nice things for her, like bringing her flowers and they cuddle all the time-"

"Do you tell Momo everything we do?" Ichigo asked Rukia embarrassed. He knew his friends would make fun of him later.

"Ichigo even watched the Chappy Marathon with Rukia last weekend" Senna added. All the guys began laughing at Ichigo. Momo and Senna didn't get involved with any guys romantically. Senna had a few hookups here and there. Momo didn't date anyone, she eventually found out that Izuru had feelings for her but he ended up moving to Kyoto because of his mother's job. She didn't feel the same for him but she did kiss him goodbye.

"Don't laugh at Ichigo, that is so sweet, Ulquiorra is the same way even though he refused to admit it" Orihime added.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were released from jail a week after their arrest. They made a deal with the military, to finish high school and begin training and learning at the Military college of Japan.

Ulquiorra who is now working in Intelligence department has been dating Orihime. At first Orihime's brother Sora was completely against her dating a criminal but Ulquiorra proved to be a good boyfriend. Rukia and Ulquiorra became good and close friends.

Grimmjow is now working with the Covert Ops under Zaraki. He fits right in since he had such a violent temper. Grimmjow and Rukia worked together to make sure Nel and Harribel went to jail. Both ladies are serving twelve years in jail for attempted murder.

Rukia felt bad for embarrassing Ichigo, his face was as red as a tomato. "Ichigo is perfect" Rukia spoke up. "He is sweet and gets rewarded every time" Rukia said playfully. Keigo and Mizuro understood what she meant by "rewarded" Rukia leaned over and kissed Ichigo lightly on the lips. Ichigo was initially shocked by her actions but smiled and whispered in her ear. "Thank you".

Ichigo and Rukia unintentionally became the "it" couple of the school. People heard stories about how Grimmjow used to beat on Rukia and Ichigo saved her or they heard she was cheating on Grimmjow with Ichigo, the funniest had to be, that she was pregnant and she didn't know if Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Izuru or Shuhei was the father. They were all rumors which Rukia laughed at.

Rukia looked around at her group of friends smiling, even though a few of them were missing, she was still happy to know everyone else was happy.

"Bye guys" Rukia said waving to her friends before she got in Ichigo's car. For Ichigo's eighteenth birthday he got a black Honda Civic. "Are we waiting for Yuzu and Karin?" Rukia asked as she stepped into his car.

"No, Karin has soccer practice and Yuzu has cheerleading practice" He said. Karin and Yuzu were now freshman at their high school. Karin got a starting position on the team, which upset some seniors and juniors. Yuzu began cheerleading and joined the home economics club.

"We gotta make a few stops before we head to your house" Ichigo said to Rukia as he drove along the streets of Karakura.

"No problem" Rukia answered.

The first stop was Ichigo's home. Ichigo walked to his door and Rukia followed right behind. Ichigo opened the door and both he and Rukia ducked as Isshin came flying through the door and hitting the floor.

"Hey dad" Ichigo said calming standing back up and walking in. "Hello " Rukia said happily.

"Good job, my future daughter in law" Isshin said getting up. "My son is teaching you well"

Rukia laughed as she followed Ichigo into his home. Once they reached the kitchen Masaki turned from the stove to greet them.

"Hello, you two" Masaki greeted with a smile. Ichigo smiled at his mom and sat down at the kitchen table. Rukia who smelled cookies in the air smiled and quickly hugged Masaki.

"So Ichigo you only came home for cookies?" Masaki questioned as she set the cookies down on the dining table.

"Nope, I came to grab some stuff but since you made cookies I might as well stay" he said as he grabbed a cookie.

"And because he wanted to say hello to his mother" Rukia added politely. Masaki smiled at Rukia. "Thank you Rukia"

Rukia loved Masaki and Isshin. They treated her like their daughter, even though Hisana raised her, she never saw Hisana as a mother figure. Masaki was the vision of a perfect mother while Isshin wasn't normal but he was a good man at heart too.

Rukia, Ichigo, Masaki and Isshin sat at the table and at cookies for a while then Ichigo collected his stuff.

"I'll see you guys later tonight" Ichigo said heading to the door.

"Bye, thank you Mrs. Kurosaki" Rukia said to them before joining Ichigo.

"Ah! Ichigo you are here" Kisuke said as Ichigo walked into his shop followed by Rukia. "And my lovely Rukia"

"Yeah, I brought her, so let's get it started" Ichigo said impatiently. Rukia was confused. Urahara asked him to bring her.

"Come out guys" Urahara said. Four figures walked into the shop from the back.

"Grimmjow? Ulquiorra? Rangiku? Izuru?" Rukia gasped. All her friends who she hadn't seen in a while were there. Then something else happened.

"SURPRISE" Rukia turned to see all her friends who were hiding behind the stands in the shop. Orihime, Tatsuki, Momo, Kiyone, Nemu, Keigo, Mizuro, Chad, Renji, Uryu, Shuhei and Senna were all there.

"What is all this? My birthday is in January." Rukia said surprised.

"It's the anniversary" Byakuya said walking in behind Grimmjow.

"Anniversary?"

"Since they saved you from the Aizen" Hisana said walking in holding her 3 month baby, Kikyo Kuchiki.

Rukia was shocked but was then attacked with a hug by Rangiku. "I have missed you Rukia" she said happily. Izuru came up next. "Hey Rukia" was all he said before Rukia jumped on him to hug him. Izuru left a week before Kikyo was born. Rukia missed her friend a lot.

Rukia was then approached by Ulquiorra and Orihime who were holding hands.

"Hello Rukia" Ulquiorra said to her stoically. Rukia laughed and hugged him, which was a surprise to him. Rukia knew Ulquiorra didn't like showing emotion in public but she didn't care. She hadn't seen him since he joined the military.

Orihime smiled at her best friend and boyfriend. Ulquiorra who was already blushing turned to look at Orihime and she leaned to kiss him.

Rukia was happy to see them together again. She felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around to see her first love, Grimmjow. Rukia couldn't help but smile at him, he looked more mature.

"Hey there kiddo" He said to her smiling. Grimmjow was very happy to see Rukia; he hadn't seen her since the trail of Nel and Harribel. He apologized to her once again for what he put her through. Rukia Kuchiki was the only girl he ever loved and cared about. She made him want to be better and he could say he was happy to know she was happy with Ichigo.

"Hey Grimmjow" Rukia said. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, and then Rukia suddenly hugged him. "I've missed you Grimmjow" He was a bit surprised at first but hugged her back, "Missed you too"

"Okay enough reunions" Yoruichi said, "turn up the music and let's get the party started"

With that, Ururu turned on the music and Yoruichi began dancing followed by her crazy husband and the others. Jinta and Tessai served food and drinks.

Rukia couldn't help but stare in awe as everyone she loved and cared about enjoyed themselves and celebrated the day they became an unofficial family.

About an hour later, The Kurosaki family arrived.

"You guys knew too?" Rukia asked as Masaki, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin all greeted Rukia.

"Of course, this was all Ichigo's idea after all." Masaki said. Rukia couldn't believe it, she turned to Ichigo who had a small blush on his face and was scratching his head.

"You did all of this for me?" Rukia asked happily.

"Its no big deal" he said trying to sound cool. Rukia smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you Ichigo" Rukia said to him.

Soon a faint cry could be heard, from the back of the shop. "Must be Kikyo, I'll be right back" Rukia said kissing Ichigo on the cheek. Rukia walked towards the back of the shop and notice all the happy couples.

Shuhei and Rangiku where having a bit of a drinking contest, but Rukia knew Rangiku would win.

Tatsuki and Renji were alone in a corner, both smiling, she knew they were about to get back together, it always happened.

Uryu and Nemu were dancing along with Isshin Masaki, Yoruichi and Urahara. Rukia couldn't get over how much Nemu had changed and opened up since she met Uryu. He was definitely good for her.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were by the food, Rukia could see her mixing different things on her plate, while Ulquiorra eyed the plate worried. She was obviously trying to feed him some. He didn't look to hungry though.

Yuzu and Karin were watching the Orihime scene and began to feel sorry for poor Ulquiorra

Grimmjow was talking to Senna and Kiyone, who seemed to be completely infactuated with his military status. Keigo and Mizuro were behind him writing down what he was saying

Momo and Izuru were talking happily, it was obvious Izuru still liked her though

Rukia looked back to see Ichigo and Chad now talking. Ichigo looked nervous like he was asking Chad for advice. Rukia pushed it off though. She finally headed to the back where Hisana was comforting little Kikyo and Byakuya watched her.

"Hey, how's Kikyo" Rukia asked making her presence known.

"Good, she just needed a diaper change" Hisana said picking up her little girl. Rukia smiled at the sight in front of her.

She remembered when Hisana first announced she was pregnant. Rukia was so happy that her sister was finally starting a family of her own. Hisana was nervous to tell Rukia about her pregnancy since Rukia had just gotten a miscarriage but Rukia insisted she was happy for her, Rukia knew she wasn't meant to have children right away.

"I think we should leave Kikyo looks tired" Byakuya suggested. Hisana nodded. "We'll see you at home Rukia" Hisana said kissing Rukia's cheek. Byakuya came up to Rukia and patted her on the head. "You have grown into a beautiful young lady Rukia, and both me and Hisana are proud of you." He said. Rukia was shocked by his sudden kind words but all together happy to hear them. Byakuya and Hisana left the room and Ichigo walked in right after.

"Enjoying your party?" He asked kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling her into a warm embrace. Rukia smiled and looked up at him. She loved his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes I am" She answered.

"Good because I have one more surprise" He said playfully. Rukia raised her eyebrow at him and smirked.

"And what would that be?" Ichigo didn't answer, He just gently pulled away and smiled at her.

"Spit it out Ichigo" Rukia said impatiently.

"You know how we couldn't figure out what day our anniversary was and we said we wouldn't worry about stuff like that" Ichigo said. Rukia nodded unsure of where he was going with his statement.

"Well, I believe today is our anniversary, it marked the beginning of our new love, when all the drama ended and we finally could be together" He said as he pulled out a black velvet rectangular box.

Rukia's eyes widened when he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Ichigo?" was all Rukia could manage to say as he started to tear up.

"It cost me an arm and a leg but I wanted you to know how much I love you, happy anniversary Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo I-"

"AWWWWWWW" Ichigo and Rukia turned to see their friends and family watching their little moment.

"What the hell? How long have you guys been there?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kuchiki told us he saw you walk in here" Isshin said. "I'm so proud of you son, now all you have to do is have se-"

"Don't even finish that statement" Karin said punching her father.

"Masaki our daughter is so violent" Isshin pouted

"I didn't see anything" Masaki said looking away purposely.

"Ichigo, you stud" Keigo said, both him and Mizuro gave two thumbs up

"DO YOU MIND GIVING US SOME DAMN PRIVACY!" Ichigo yelled. He was struggling to push everyone out, while Rukia laughed she looked down at the necklace and smiled. "I love you too Ichigo" She said to herself.


End file.
